The way my life goes
by twilightslove
Summary: New Moon Spoliers! This is what I think could happen next. Everything was going great, my live was perfect now that Edward was back, but soon things were going to change. How will I get though this? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey, this is my first Twilight fan fiction. I tried my best to make this read the same way that Twilight and New Moon did.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I could hear Charlie yelling from inside the house. I looked up at Edward for support but there was a worried look on his face, his eyes were now a pitch black instead of the soothing golden I had come to love. It sent a chill down my spin that I could not hide. He could not still be upset about the conversation that we just had with Jacob Black, but something told me that there was something terribly wrong.

"Edward…what's…wrong?" I said each word carefully, knowing it had nothing to do with Charlie yelling, but then I noticed his yelling had stopped. Without even answering me Edward turn in one of his quick movements, which made me jump, back toward the forest where Jacob stood watching us with pain in his eyes. Before I could yell at him for darting so quickly at Jacob, I was on the back of my motorcycle. Jacob was driving.

"Jake what are you doing?" I snapped as I tried to look back for Edward. He ignored me and kept on driving. "Jake _tell_ me now! Where are you taking me?" He just shook his head. "Tell me what's going on!" I was yelling by this time, that I hadn't noticed that we were now pulling into the Hospital.

"Bella…please calm down. That bloodsucker…I mean…Ed...Edward will tell you."

"What do mean Edward will tell me? You left him…" that is when I noticed where we were. "Jake why are we here?" I said softly, but I knew he still herd me. Instead of answering me, he pulled me off the motorcycle and started pulling toward the ER.

"He asked me not to tell you. But damnit you have a right to know!" Jake growled between clinched teeth, when he stopped and pulled me beside him.

"Jake what is going on _tell_ me please." By this time I could feel tears forming, and I pushed at them to keep them back. He took my face gently in his warm hands and pulled down toward me. "Bella…I am so…so sorry." He was beginning to scare me.

"Bella, good you're here already!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. Another shiver went down my spin and I could no longer hold back the tears.

"You _stay_ away from her!" Jake growled as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Now young Jacob Black, I will not harm her. She is in good hands with me. And I need to take her to Charlie now!" When I heard Carlisle say Charles name I fell to my knees.

"Bella!" Edward said as he ran to my side. "What did you _do_ to her?" He growled as he took me into his arms.

"Calm down Edward, and take her to his room." Carlisle insisted, with that he pulled me up in his arms and moved quickly toward the ER. After about a minute or two I was able to think some what clear.

"Edward…what's going on? Please…please tell me." My voice cracked as the words came out with almost no sound. I know Edward heard me because when he looked at me, if he could cry he would have been.

"Bella…I am so sorry."

"WH…what is it?" I was now sobbing even harder into his chest.

"It's Charlie, he…he is gone." He held me even closer as he said this. I couldn't believe what he had just told me, the words kept replaying in me head, 'he is gone.'

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Barely any noise came from me.

"I will explain once we are in his room, I promise." With that he started moving even faster, which made me start to feel a little dizzy. But before I got to sick he placed me down in a chair in a small dark room. After my eyes began to adjust I noticed someone in the bed across from me with the sheets pulled all the way over their head.

"Bella, I…I am so sorry. I was…" I could hear the guilt in his voice "I was not fast enough. Charlie died before…before I made it to Carlisle." I began to shack as he began to tell me what happened. "After seeing the motorcycle, Charlie became enraged, if he could see red he was. Right as I herd his thoughts change from anger to pain, his heart stopped. That's when I told the dog to take you and met me at the hospital cause Charlie was having a heart attack. But…I was to slow…and I am so sorry Bella. I ran as fast as I could but I was too late. Carlisle told me there was noting left he could do for your father. It's my entire fault that he is gone." I just looked at him, it was not his fault it was mine.

"No…Edward…you're wrong. My fault…I pushed him too far!" It was all too much; I don't know how much more I can take. Edward then took me into his arms and began to rock back and forth.

"No Bella, I should have been quicker!" I tired to argue back but he put a smooth cold finger to my lips and pulled me closer to him. After sitting there like that for a while I herd the door open.

"Edward, how is she doing?" I herd Carlisle ask him, even though I knew it was only for my benefit that he spoke out loud. I never herd Edwards reply, but Carlisle was gone and back in a matter of moments.

"Come lie her down over here." Before I could even recognize who had just spoken I was lying down looking up at both Edward and Carlisle. Edward smiled his half crocked smile at me, but it never reached his eyes.

"This will help you relax." Carlisle told me as I felt a needle enter my left arm, I tired to move away, but they held me in place.

"Try to get some sleep now." Edward said as he lightly kissed my forehead, and then began to hum my lullaby. Unconsciousness slowly took over as I laid in Edwards arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **How do you like it so far? Reviews please! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I slowly moved back toward consciousness I heard people whispering in the back ground. I couldn't make out the voices, but for some reason that didn't seem to bother me. When finally my eyes opened there was only a little amount of light coming in the room, but I could see that it was a white room with a curtain pulled closed around me so I couldn't see out.

"This is going to be hard on her, but for some reason it will not shock her nearly as much as our leaving did." I now herd Alice explain. That is when the memories about Charlie came flooding back to me. I waited for the pain to come, but it never did. Am I not sad that Charlie is gone, but then it hit me that Jasper must be close.

"What are you saying, Alice? Her father is dead, how will that not shock her?" I heard a voice that I was shocked to hear, it was Rosalie.

"No what she is saying is that, yes this is going to be hard on her, but she has us." Esme began, "When we left Folks she had no one that she could turn too. Yes there was Charlie, but he didn't understand what she was going though. For what I have gathered they didn't talk much about feelings, he was too scared to upset her, and she didn't want to upset him." I thought about what Esme was saying and in a way it was true, yes it hurt to know that my father was gone, but if I can a vampire like I so wanted I knew I would have to deal with it sooner or later, just did not think it would be so soon. Again I saw myself wondering how I was so calm about this.

"She is hurting deeply, but there is a little bit of relief and I am not sure why." Then I herd Jasper say and that confirmed that he was repressing my pain. His gift came in handy many times for me in the past, and this was no different.

"Ed…Edward?" I said softly knowing he would still hear me. Just then he was sitting next to me holding my hand. He tried to smile at me whole heartedly but it didn't fool me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as I slowly sat up. His smile faded, "Two days, Carlisle thought it best that you rest." I just nodded as he pulled me into his cool comforting arms. While sitting there I noticed that I was no longer in the hospital, but I was somewhere unfamiliar.

"Where are we?" I managed to get out.

"Back at my house, Alice set this room up for you." That is when I noticed that it was not a curtain around me but the bed drapes. They where all a deep burgundy with gold trim, the bed was a deep chestnut wood with spiraling designs making up the four bed post and the head board had different spirals on it as well. The bed spread was also a deep burgundy with gold spirals in it. I shuttered at how much this must have cost.

"I will have to thank her." I smiled half-heartedly.

"You're welcome Bella. Only wish it was for a better reason." Alice spoke softly as she quickly came and sat down on my right side. I slightly jumped; I don't think that I will ever get use to their quick movements.

"I am sorry about Charlie, Bella. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked with a slight smile to try and ease my pain. Little did she know that Jasper still had me feeling calm. "No I am ok right now, but thank you." Both Alice and Edward looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Really I am okay." Although I wanted to see Charlie I knew it wasn't a good idea. Edward and Alice exchanged a look and then Edward kissed my forehead and said he would return shortly.

"Where is Edward going?" I asked a few minutes later.

"He needs to go hunt. He is the only one of us who has not since…well in a while."

"It's okay Alice, I feel fine. I need to thank Jasper, with out his help I would be a wreck right now. But I am glade that I am not for I need to think clearly right now." I told her without looking at her, but I tried to smile slightly.

"About that Bella, I have to ask you something." I couldn't help but look up at her right then; her eyes would be full of tears if she could cry.

"Jasper is not near he is out with Emmett getting your things from…Charlie's." I felt the shock take hold of my face. If Jasper wasn't the one making me feel better, then why am I not a wreck?

"I…I don't understand?" Now shaking me head, "I heard him talking earlier."

"He was but when you called for Edward everyone but me left the room, to finish preparing things for you."

"Then why am I no…not breaking down? I still don't understand."

"Well Bella, I think it has to do with the relief that you feel."

"I am not relieved that he's gone, I don't know where that feeling is coming from. He died mad at me, I cause his death. It's my fault that Charlie is dead!" Finally the pain over came me, and I was sobbing in Alice's chest.

"Don't talk like that Bella, he loved you. Yes he was upset but that had nothing to do with it. Carlisle told us that he was due for a heart attack; before you moved here, Charlie was not eating healthy and did not take very good care of himself. It was unfortunate that it turn out the way that it did. But Bella please don't blame yourself Charlie would not want you too live in guilt." Her words made since but I still blame myself.

"But if I didn't make hi…him so angry he," She cut me off, "No Bella, listen Charlie had very high blood pressure and yes, being upset did not help, but it would not have been too much longer, even with no stress at all. We don't want you blaming yourself, Edward already feels guilty that he was not fast enough; he thinks he let you down. That he has always been scared of you getting physically hurt that he forgot about emotionally."

"Edward is wrong! He couldn't let me down, I let…Charlie down." Alice went to say something but I put a finger on her lips to stop her. I continued sobbing in her chest until unconsciousness took me over once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hehe a little cliffhanger! Don't worry I will have the next chapter up soon, I just have to add it into my computer! PLEASE reviews tell what you think. And I will continue to try and get as much out as I can and as fast as I can. Let me tell you I have a lot of surprises in story. Like WHAT does Jacob want?

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days pasted and things started getting easier. Renee was coming to Folks in another day. I was looking forward and dreading her visit.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go back?" Alice hoped, she wanted me to stay with them longer.

"I have to, as much as it pains me to go. I can't leave Renee in…in the house alone!" I sill am not able to say Charlie's name, it hurts just to think his name.

"I understand, but I will miss having you around." She half-heartedly smiled at me.

"We will all miss her, Alice. After just over two weeks with us, having you gone the house will seem empty. But she will be back, won't you Bella." Esme said more then asking, but I still nodded. Even thought I missed Charlie and my old room deeply, I was happy here with the Cullen's, it felt so natural. Having them around helped me deal with things, they understood what I was going though and were very supportive, even Rosalie. I just hope one day I can join them fully, but Edward was still dead against that.

"That's good to know. You're my sister and I don't want you to be gone long, none of us like it when family leaves us for any amount of time." Alice chimed in with her musical voice, I knew she was thinking to a few months ago when Edward was away. I couldn't help but smile, which she responded back with a smile.

"When will Renee's plane be in?" Esme asked, changing the subject.

"Around noon tomorrow. It will be nice to see her again." I sighed; wishing it wasn't for Charlie's funeral. It hurt just to think his name.

"Bella, Alice are you two ready to go now?" Edward wondered as he entered the room with our bags in his hands.

"Are you sure your ready to go back to school?" Alice asked, trying to avoid going herself. I guess after multiple times being a senior, it gets rather boring.

"Not completely, but I think I need to try and get back into a some what normal routine."

"Agreed, its best that way. Now lets get going or we will be late." Edward agreed as he swiftly picked me up and headed out the door. Of course Edward drove, which didn't give me enough time to prepare for what was waiting for me at school. In a town this small everyone knew about Charlie's passing, so when we pulled into the parking lot Jessica, Mike, Angela, and everyone else from the group was waiting.

"They all what to comfort you, especially Newton!" Edward growled Mikes name, which of course made me smile.

"No need to be jealous now!" Alice giggled in the back, Edward just glanced at me from the corner of his eye, I could tell that it didn't lighten the mood.

"Only if you _knew_ what…oh never mind!" He hissed as I just shook my head, it couldn't be that bad. After the care was parked Edward came around to open my door like always, but some how Mike beat him there. I began to worry about what Mike was thinking, when he grinned in Edward's direction while opening my door. It couldn't be to good for I could tell it took a lot for Edward, not to have a few words with him if not more.

"How are you holding up, Bella?" He asked with concern as he helped me out of Edwards Volvo.

"I'm doing better, the Cullen's, especially Edward, are helping. Also my mother will be coming in tomorrow." I smiled at Edward, which seemed to help him calm down just a little. By this point everyone was gathering around me asking how I was doing and if there was anything they could do for me. I told them all I was fine and that everything was already being taken care of and not to worry. Once again it felt like it was the first day of school again, everyone was watching my every move. I think that they were waiting for me to lose control. Once again I was uncomfortable. The first part of the day went like this, either people asked how I was doing or just stared at me with questions in their eyes, it became quite tiresome. Finally when my last class before lunch let out I was relieved to see Edward standing against the doorframe, looking once again like a Greek God. Was I ever happy to see him, it was easier to block the pain when he was around. As I walked up to him he smiled and kissed my hair slightly.

"How was your calculus class?" This was the only class I didn't have with him. It was nice to hear a different question; rather then the one I was getting sick of answering.

"Alright, I guess. It was nice that everyone stopped asking me how I am doing, they just left me alone."

"Shocking, I thought that both Jessica and Mike would have asked you their many questions with me not there." He had a truly shocked look on his face, but yet I knew he already knew this, due to his little gift.

"_Questions! _What questions?" He just shook his head and smiled my favorite crocked smile. "Oh, fine then, don't tell me! I guess it had something to do with Angela telling them to let me be for a change today, but I am sure you already knew that!" I tried to sound upset, but I wasn't fooling him. He just let out a chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He said with relief in his voice.

"Being with you makes it easier." He didn't respond, but I saw the smugness cross his face before he could turn away to lead the way to the cafeteria. Edward held me close with one arm around my waist, but we walked in silence, which was a nice change from the pounding of questions I had been getting. As we grew closer to the cafeteria door I felt Edward stiffen next to me, but didn't think anything about it till I heard a familiar voice call out my name. As I slowly turn around to see Jacob standing a few from us, Edwards grip became tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Yea, I have another chapter up for you all too read! Sorry that this one is a little shorter, but I am saving the rest for later! I know, more cliffhangers, but they're fun, makes you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jacob what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"I need to speak with you." Snarling at Edward, "_Alone!_"

"That is not a good idea." Edward hissed.

"That's _not_ for YOU to decide!" They scowled at one another.

"Stop IT! Both of you!" Their heads snapped and looked at me in shock do to my tone.

"Edward don't worry, I will be fine. I will met you at our table shortly."

"Bella…"

"Jacob is my friend, he won't hurt me." He was not happy with my decision to talk to Jacob alone, but before he left me he whispered, "I will be listening!" and then was gone.

"Thank you Bella. I am sorry to have heard about Charlie." We walked; well he pulled me toward one of the picnic tables on the right side of the cafeteria, near the parking lot. "Billy is just all torn up about this, first Harry and now Charlie. Bella, I wish there were something I could do."

"Thank you Jake, but there really isn't anything that anyone can do." Once again tears started forming, and threaten to spill over. I could tell that Jake was hurting as well.

"I know this is rotten timing, but Sam…" Of all times to bring this up it had to be now? I was feeling the angry build in me.

"Sam wants me to give you two warnings. First, that the red head got away from us, she has moved back into the blood…I mean Cullen's territory, so we are useless to protect you from her. Second…" He trailed off.

"And what is the second warning?" I fought to keep my voice low and steady.

"That if any of your friends break the treaty we _will_ kill them."

"That is none of yours or Sam's business if Edward, or any of them, change me or not!" I was yelling now and the tears began to blur my vision. First shock then pain and finally furry entered Jake's eyes.

"Why would you even want to be a monster, that's SICK Bella, _really sick_!"

"If Edwards a monster then so are you!"

"I know that Bella, but I am still ALIVE!" He was yelling and trembling, but was able to get it under control. "Look Bella, I don't want you to end up like that, how could you…" Jake closed his eyes to try and remain calm.

"Well you and Edward are not that different then!"

"WHAT? We are nothing alike, he wants you DEAD!" He began trembling again.

"Your wrong, neither of you want me to become a vampire. Edward is willing to die and also put his family in danger to keep me human!" Jake was confused and shocked by what I was saying. I took a deep breath and began again. "While in Italy we were told that the only way I could leave there alive was for Edward to promise to change me one day. Well he wouldn't agree to that, but Alice some how convinced them that it would happen, so we were able to leave. Now when they come looking to see that they made good on that promise and haven't, not only will they kill me but Edward and Alice as well, which will end up being a huge fight between the two families. And yet he still is determined to keep me human, even with this on the horizon!"

"And what of the others? What is stopping them?"

"Edward is, he has warned all of them not to even dare think about turning me, he will know if they do. He is stubborn on this topic, and the others don't want to cause trouble with him."

"I don't believe you!" His voice was fierce and stern.

"And why not?" I asked in a colder tone.

"If that were true, then why are you living with those…those damn _bloodsuckers_?"

"I don't believe you Jacob Black. My father, Charlie is…is dead! I can NOT stay in that house now. Or did you forget that?" I was no longer able to hold the tears back. "The Cullen's are family to me and have taken me in when I had no where else to go. It's easier to deal with Charlie's…death around them. How _dare_ you keep calling them names, if you are going to speak of them use their PROPER names! I…just cant…Jacob how could you!"

"Bella I am sorry, I just don't want you to be near them, they're dangerous!" There was guilt and regret in his voice. He tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"I think you need to leave."

"Bella please, I am…"

"NO, just_ leave_!" Then I stood and began to run back toward the cafeteria; then losing my footing I fell face first to the ground. I was too upset to even think about trying to catch myself. A feeling of pain entered my mind and then things began to spin around me.

"Oh my god, BELLA!" Was the last thing I heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Okay this is my largest chapter thus far. REVIEWS please! Hope you enjoy what I have written so far.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" A worried voice was asking. "Bella please honey wake up!" This was someone that I didn't recognize; it was a raspy female voice.

"I think she is coming around." I recognized that voice, although it was not who I wanted to hear. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked for Edward but only say Mike and Mrs. Dupan, the school nurse.

"Bella, honey how do you feel?"

"My head hurts, but other then…" I tried to sit up when I was over come with dizziness, so I lay back down.

"Why don't you just stay here till the end of school, there is only about thirty minutes left. I will let your teacher know. Bella, you hit your head pretty hard, I think that you should call your doctor when you get home." I nodded as she walked out of the room.

"Bella, what happened?" I could hear the concern in Mike's voice. It was obvious that he still had feelings for me. After thinking for a moment it all came back to me.

"My friend Jacob Black from La Push. You remember Jacob right?" He nodded, "well, he came up to see how I am doing, him and his father, Billy, were close to Charlie, and well I got upset and ran from him. I guess that's when I fell and hit my head." I slowly rubbed the forming bump on the left side of my forehead.

"Are you okay now? He didn't upset you too badly? Cause if he had…" I could tell he was getting angry with Jake, so I cut him short. "No, no it's fine Mike. We were actually talking about Edward and not Charlie." For some reason when I mentioned Edward's name he straightened up.

"Well, Bella, I…" He trailed off wondering if he should finish or not. The way he was acting made me sit up even though I should have remained lying down.

"Go on, tell me!" I had a sinking feeling I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"I don't want to upset you again. You have enough to deal with right now." At least Mike cared how I felt about what ever he was about to tell me. I smiled to encourage him.

"I won't get upset, tell me please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mike, just tell me." I was not getting impatient, it showed in my tone but Mike didn't notice.

"Okay. I well don't think that Edward is…is bad for you." I felt myself getting now mad at him as well, what was this? Is it bash Edward day?

"What?" I did my best to keep my voice normal.

"I have told you before that he looks at you like your something to eat. And then he just ups and leaves you without any warning, or even contacting you. What's worse is you took him back, no questions asked."

"It's none of your business what happened between Edward and me!" I was shocked to hear how furious my voice sounded.

"I don't think that it is safe for you to be living with him. He doesn't treat you with any respect, and you deserve better then that Bella. He is only with you for his own needs not yours! I honestly don't think he cares at all for you." He was about to go on when he noticed that I began crying. How could he say that to me, I wanted to yell at him but nothing came out when I tried. So he continued, "You should dump him, before he hurts you anymore. Please Bella, listen to me! Edward Cullen is _bad_ news!" I could tell there was more he wanted to say but stopped when both a furious Edward and Alice came rushing into the small room. With the way Edward looked at Mike, I knew he read his mind and knew what he had just told me and what he wanted too finish saying.

"Michel Newton! Why didn't you come and find Edward or myself after what happen to Bella?" Alice almost growled at him, which startled me. I never heard her talk that way. Mike too was shocked.

"It is our business what happens to Bella, NOT YOURS!" Edward answered his thoughts rather then his words.

"Please stop it! I can't take anymore today!" I snapped before Mike could realize what Edward did. "Thank you for bring me to the nurse and for your input. But I am not leaving him and I think that you should leave now, please Mike, don't make this worse then it already is. I am also sorry but I don't think that I will be coming back to the store. If you would just have them mail me my last paycheck. Tell them sorry for me, but it is for the best!" Now having three sets of shocked eyes on me.

"Bella, please don't, I was only…"

"Just leave! Trust me its better this way! Now leave!" I was harsher then I should have been, but I am sick of being told to stay away from Edward or any of the Cullen's, if it wasn't for them I don't know what I would do. I shuttered at that thought. For a moment Mike gave Edward a scolding look till he finally just left without another word. Alice then turned to me with concern in her dark golden eyes.

"Bella what happened?"

"Jacob and I were arguing. He was telling me that I should stay away from you and your family. I was getting angry and he could tell there was nothing he would say that would keep me away and that made him angry. By this time we were yelling, I began crying and finally ran away from him and that is when I apparently fell and hit my head." I could feel the tears forming again, but I was able to push them away.

"I should have _never_ left you alone with that _dog_!" There was a growl forming in Edward's chest.

"Bella, I don't want to tell you what is safe or what is not safe, or even what to do but…"

"But what Alice?" She was beginning to worry me, was she going to agree with Jake?

"If he is more worried about telling you to stay clear of us, which is nonsense, then how you are doing, then maybe…well maybe you should just stay away from him. All he seems to be doing is making this worse on you." She said sternly but with concern as well. It was nice that she was not trying to force me into anything, unlike everyone else, Edward agreed with her.

"Guess you're right. I am tired of him trying to force me into leaving you and staying with him. Jake may be my friend, but I can live without him." Edward was not happy with that comment, he knew that I couldn't live on if he left me again, and he didn't like that, Alice just smiled. "By the way now that I think about it, you were right earlier today Alice."

"About what?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"I wasn't ready to come back here yet."

"Well, we won't come back again, until you are fully ready!" Edward added as he pulled me into his cool comforting arms.

"Thank you." I said so softly I barely herd myself, but I knew that he could still hear me.

"I will go let the receptionist know that we all will be taking a leave of absence, and to have all our work e-mailed to us. I will met you two at the car in a few." And with that Alice was out the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." I could hear the pain in his voice, and that hurt me.

"You're here now and that is all that matters!" I smiled and pulled away a little to see him reply with my favorite crocked smile. Then fast, but slow for him, he pulled me up and carried me to the Volvo. Alice wasn't there yet so he placed me in the car softly and then went around and got in the drivers' side. I looked into his smooth dark golden eyes, I could see that he would need to go hunting soon. But then he caught me off guard when he leaned closer to me and slowly pressed his cool lips to mine. My heart began to race like always and I was felling dizzy again. Like always he was very careful not to push to far, then slowly moved away. My heart was still racing and cheeks burned, he slowly brushed my cheek with his cool finger.

"Do I still dazzle you? I would guess so by the sound of things." He stated with a chuckle. Blushing even more as he placed his head against my chest to listen to my racing heart. Now my breathing began to speed up, I love it when we can be this close.

"Okay you two, let's go home." I jumped when I heard Alice from the backseat, I hadn't even noticed she had joined us. Edward sat up and started the car to its low purr.

"I don't think I will ever get use to that." They both laughed at my comment on their speed and gracefulness, and the fact that they were silent movers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:** First I want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I work at a Hotel's front desk so things were a little crazy, and by the time I had gotten home I just wanted to go to bed. Well back to the topic at hand, my newest chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well, and PLEASE Review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

I decided not to look out the window as Edward drove in fear of getting dizzy again. My eyes were focused on mine and Edwards entwined hands on the gear shift. I didn't realize that we were back at the house till Edward was helping me out of the car.

"I want Carlisle to take a look at that bump." He stated with concern in his eyes. "Alice can you get him and meet us back in the living room?" She nodded and then was quickly out of sight. Even though I jump when they move so quickly, I am glade that they feel they don't have to hide around me.

"I'm fine, I promise." I forced a smile but he didn't buy it.

"All the same, I will feel better once Carlisle takes a look." He said with authority so that I wouldn't push the issue any more as we walked into the house. Like always it took my breath away, you think that by living here now I would not still get lost in its beauty. I then saw Carlisle with his bag waiting to the left in the living room.

"Bella, why don't you come sit next to me here, so that I can have a look." The doctor in him was showing. I had come use to. It seemed like I always needed his help, first with James, then on my birthday and now. "Okay I want you to follow my finger with only your eyes." Placing a finger in front of me and then slowly moving it up, down, and side to side. After what happen in Phoenix last year I knew what to expect, so I followed his finger perfectly. Then with one of those little lights he examined my pupils to see if they would dilate, and they did. With a little smile he then looked at the small mump on my forehead.

"Other then this little bump, everything this is fine. There are no signs that you have a concussion, so no need to worry, Edward." Edward relaxed.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Well I will let you to be, I have to get back to the hospital for my shift." And with that he was gone and Edward was not sitting were Carlisle once was. He leaded over to kiss my cheek when we heard a loud bane from the other room.

"_Where is HE_?" Rosalie shrieked, as Edward let out a slight chuckle.

"You find this _amusing_, Edward?" She growled as she appeared right in front of us causing me to jump.

"Just a bit!" He smirked, then without warning his relaxed laughter turned into a growl. "He didn't?"

"Yes, Edward, your car too!" She have smirked, pleased to see the humor leave his face.

"What happen to your car?" I was completely confused. I could clear tell someone was in trouble.

"Emmett had a _stupid_ idea, and now it is going to cost him!" Rosalie began; it's still hard to believe that she is talking to me. The whole Italy thing must still be bothering her. "He decided to bench press my Corvette and Edwards Mercedes, on our boat dock. The dock gave way under all the weight and now both our cars are sitting at the bottom of the river!" Now I understood, but why would he do something so foolish? He knew both Edward and Rosalie would kill him for just touching their cars. Both Edward and Rosalie were talking to fast for me to understand what was being said between them, but it wasn't good.

"Both of you calm down. They are only cars after all. Besides you can buy new ones later on. And when you see Emmett, don't be too hard on him, he probably feels awful." Esme called from the other room.

"He _should_, that car was my baby!" Rosalie murmured.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, get in her now!" Rosalie stiffened and then was gone.

"Esme's is right, they are just cars and I am sure you can get a new one." I regretted saying that as soon as it left my mouth, for Edward's expression became darker.

"They are _not_ just cars Bella! My CLS63 AMG and Rose's Z06 are our prize positions! She has done a lot of work into those cars, and now there _gone_!" He growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry I…I didn't know." I whispered as I looked away from his now black eyes.

"No, I'm sorry Bella. I had no right to snap at you like that. I'm not upset with you, and please don't think that I am. It's just that that car meant a lot to me, not as much as you, but a lot." He slowly pulled my face around to meet his gaze, which had softened a little. "Please forgive me." I nodded with a small smile.

"Of course I will forgive you, I love you Edward."

"I love you too." He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me as I rested my cheek against his chest to listen to his breathing. It wasn't very long before he stiffened beneath me.

"I will be right there." He called in a normal tone, but I could hear the frustration trying to escape.

"Where are you going?" I slowly pulled back from him to look in his once again angry eyes.

"Rose and I are going to go track Emmett down." He took a slow breath. "I won't be gone long. Alice and Esme are here." Edward kissed my hair and turn to leave.

"See you soon." I called with a smile.

"Not soon enough!" He returned the smile and was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:** Ok I still feel bad that it took me so long to get the last chapter up and that it is a short one too, so I added this one as well. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Is he gone?" I turned to see Emmett standing behind me.

"No, Rosalie and he just left to go hunt you down."

"Good! That means my little plan is working!" He seemed smug about something.

"Plan! What plan?"

"Yes Emmett. What plan indeed?" I turned to see that both Esme and Alice had joined us. They were sitting on the other couch across from the one I was sitting on. With a huge grin from ear to ear Emmett plopped down beside me.

"Well, I wasn't sure what I was going to do at first. But I was tired of Rose feeling guilty and Edward barely talking to her for the whole, Bella trying to kill herself thing." He lightly nudged me with a playful grin. "I had been racking my mind for weeks now, and then it hit me. Of course they both have a love for cars and thought hell why not. So I had let Rose think that she and Edward's cars were harmed and you know the rest." He was proud of what he had done.

"If the cars are fine, where are they?" Esme inquired as his smile grew even bigger.

"Emmett you do realize that he is going to kill you, he even snapped at me." His smiled faded and they all looked at me in shock.

"Wow! I guess he's really mad, but I can take him!" He was confident in this. "Anyways, both cars are fine. Jasper helped me take them to the airports covered parking earlier today, and we can get them tomorrow."

"Jasper was _in _on this _too_?" Alice gasped

"Yeah, he is out looking for them right now to tell them that the cars are unharmed."

"Emmett I understand that you want them to get along again, we all do, but this was not the way to go about it!" Esme said sternly as she pinched the bridge of her noise. I wonder if vampires could get a migraine.

"I can't believe that Jasper went along with your _crazy_ idea!" Alice was still in shock. It wasn't like him to want to pick a fight with Edward.

"How did you get him to go along with you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Actually it wasn't that hard. I told him what I wanted to do, and why. He then was…" Next thing any of us knew what Emmett was on the floor with Edward above him.

"What the _hell_?" Emmett growled as they began wrestling.

"Told you he be pissed. Now cut it out, both of you!" Alice mocked as she tried pulling them apart, before getting thrown back herself. It all happened so fast that I didn't even realize anything had happened.

"_Edward! Emmett!_ Knock it off, you hit Bella!" Esme snapped, as I noticed that some how she was now holding my arm as if to place me back on the couch after getting up. "Honey are you okay?" I couldn't speak; I was still trying to figure out what happened and why they were all looking at me.

"Bella? Bella say something, are you okay?" Alice cried as she pulled me around to face her. She was now on my left side. Then I felt another cool hand on my right shoulder.

"Bella?" It was Edward. Finally I got my bearings and could speak.

"What happened? Did I miss something? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" The concern on their faces turned into confusion.

"Honey do you feel pain anywhere?" Esme was still quite concerned.

"No, why should I?" I still had no clue what was going on. I could feel the relief fill the room.

"Thank goodness. It must have happened to fast for you to even realize it."

"Esme what happened? I am still confessed." She glared at her sons who were now sitting on the floor. Emmett was propped up against the far right chair and Edward was at my feet with his hand now in mine. She then turned to me with a warm smile. "When Alice was trying to break them up, she got thrown back toward you. Luckily she only hit the couch, it then flipped taking you down with it. Right before it flipped over you I was able to turn it back up right and get you back sitting."

"Oh." That's all I could say, I was shocked that none of it registered to me, but then again it must have happened really fast like Esme said. I then noticed that both Edward and Emmett had pain and anger in their eyes, at themselves and each other for putting me in danger.

"I am okay you two, so don't feel bad. And besides where is Rosalie and Jasper? Didn't they come back with you Edward?"

"Rosalie is still out looking for Emmett, I came back here looking for him. As for Jasper, I haven't seen him in a while, why?"

"So you didn't run into Jasper out in the forest?"

"No Alice I didn't."

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what?" He hissed at Emmett who was smiling.

"Why you came at me."

"That has nothing to do with Jasper! It has everything to…" Rosalie and Jasper then appeared.

"Emmett you _ideate_!" Rosalie cut Edward off as she slapped Emmett in the back of his head with a loud crash; he just smiled up at her. Edward then let out a sigh of relief when he heard their thoughts about the plan. "That was not _funny_! And you too Jasper?" He just shrugged with a smile. They all began bickering back and forth as Esme, Alice, and I just sat there watching in disbelief. This would have gone on for ever if my stomach hadn't voiced its opinion, making everyone laugh. I then turned red which only made them laugh harder.

"I guess we need to feed the human!" Emmett teased.

"What am I your pet?" This only made them laugh even harder; I couldn't help but join in.

"Come on Bella, I will fix you something to eat." Esme was happy she had someone she could cook for again. It had been years since she was last able to cook. Even though there were many years in-between her cooking was excellent. Once in the kitchen I sat down at the table and she began fixing things on the counter.

"Esme I want to thank you."

"For what dear?" She didn't look up.

"You have been so kind to take me in after Charlie's death, it is more then I could have asked for. I only hope that I haven't caused any trouble." She was now looking at me.

"Bella, sweetie, I already think of you as a daughter. You are just as much a part of this family as any of us. Not only do you make Edward extremely happy but you bring joy to all of us. Honey, you are no trouble at all. We all love having you here with us, and hope that after you see your mother that you still want to stay with us." She took me into her loving arms and hugged me tightly, like a mother would do to comfort one of her children. I was so happy to hear her say that, that it brought tears to my eyes. "Thank you." Was all I could get out before they began spilling over.

"You are quite welcome." She softly kissed my cheek and began fixing my dinner again. The tears began to stop as I smiled at her.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked as he wiped away one last tear. I hadn't noticed he joined us till he was right in front of me now, but I didn't jump this time.

"Nothing I am just happy." I smiled at him as Esme placed a plate down next to me.

"I hope you like it." She smiled. It wasn't anything fancy like she had been fixing lately. This was only a piece of chicken in white sauce with mixed vegetables and some type of potatoes. It looked wonderful and of course tasted great.

"This is delicious, thank you."

"I am glade that you like it." And with that she left Edward and me alone. I continued eating as he watched me like always, then when I was finished he took the plate and rinsed it off in the sink.

"You know Esme loves cooking for you. It has been so long since she was last able to."

"Yes, she told me." I was happy that I could bring her this joy.

"I guess we should go get you packed." Edward was not happy about me leaving, even though it was only going to be for a few days. Besides we both knew he was going to be with me at Charlie's old house.

"I suppose your right." Then we headed upstairs to his, I mean our room. Not long after I fully was moved in he took all my things including the bed that Alice bought me and put them in his room. He said it was easier to watch me this way, but I knew he just wanted to be as close to me as I wanted to be with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:** Ok once again I feel bad for taking so long to get this up, but I had a writers block. AHH! Well sort of, like I know what I want to happen it is just getting to that point. Also do you think that I should add more detail? Let me know what you think, REVEIWS PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You can't have her just yet!" Alice was blocking our way into our room, with a sinister smile.

"Sorry Alice, I don't think that I will let you take her from me. She needs to pack and rest up before seeing her mother tomorrow!" Edward seemed smug, he knew that what ever it was that she had in mind that I was not going to want to do it, and he was right, I just wanted to spend the rest of the evening with him.

"Come one Edward, we just want to cheer her up." She looked so innocent now. Hold on did she say we? Who are we?

"No, I won't allow you and Rosalie…"

"You two are something else!" Cutting Edward off and shaking my head as I ducked below them into my room. They stood there looking at me for a moment before continuing on what I was going to do. I shut the door I was going to decided what I was doing, let them bicker. I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer, they did this on occasion and it was funny to watch them fight over me. I began packing, I wasn't sure how long that I was going to be away so I packed for at least a week, if I needed more I could always get it. I wanted to see Renee but I really didn't want to go back to that house, not only because it's where Charlie was last alive, but because I didn't want to leave the Cullen's. They were my family now, and I didn't want to be separated from them. I would have begun sobbing if the cell phone on my dressier didn't start ringing. Edward insisted that I have one, just in case something happened and he wasn't around. I didn't think that I needed one do to that fact that I was always with him now, so it never left our room. Hesitantly I walked over to it, who would be calling; I couldn't remember giving the number out to anyone. Maybe it was one of the Cullen's; Edward must have given them the number, so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bella?" A beautiful bell like voice, not as wonderful as Alice, Esme or even Rosalie, but it was still lovely.

"Yes, and who is this?" It was not anyone that I knew, so I was becoming worried.

"We will get there in due time, but first things first. Are you alone, meaning is he with you?" Now the voice was harsh.

"I don't think I should tell you anything." My stomach was now in knots and I felt like I was going to be ill.

"I will take that as a yes!" She was no laughing at some joke I didn't get, this only cause a shiver to go down my spin. I wanted to call for Edward but I couldn't. "I am so sorry to have heard about you father, Bella!" The laughing was becoming deeper, this person got joy out of my pain.

"Who the _hell_ is this?" I snapped. I could no longer keep my anger at bay. For some strange reason I felt that I should know who this was, but I didn't. With no warning the laughter quite abruptly, causing me to jump at the sudden silence.

"When I tell you why I called you will then know who I am dear." She was smug, there was definitely something there I was missing. "Tell you little friends that…" The phone went dead, and there was a cold hand around my wrist. At first I thought that it was Edward but then quickly realized he would never hold me this tight. I slowly turned to find that it was Victoria; she had an amused look on her face. Frozen stiff with fear I wasn't able to call for help. Where was Edward or Alice, I could hear them but didn't the since her presents? Her red eyes beat down at me; there was nothing but hatred in them as she smiled vindictively. "Tell them, especially your little Edward that the next time they leave you unprotected, that I won't be so generous!" Then it hit me it was her on the phone, she has been watching me. I was frightened but was still able to try and pull away from her, knowing it was useless, I still tried. She then tightened her grip and dug her nails into my wrist drawling blood. I let out a sound in pain as her eyes widened in hunger. "Damnit, look what you made me do!" She dug her nails deeper cutting back my flesh. I cringed in pain. "Oh am I hurting you?" She began laughing again. "Well dear, this is ONLY the beginning!" With that she ripped her nails out and threw my hard against the wall of cd's. "Now don't forget to tell them my warning! And do enjoy you little visit with your mother, cause it _will_ be your last!" She was now gone just as fast as she appeared. If not for the pain in my arm or the mess of cd's now around me I would have thought it to be a nightmare! I laid there bleeding, I couldn't believe that I was just attacked my Victoria and no one came to save me, she could have killed me and they didn't know. If I didn't know them so well I would have thought that they didn't care. But still now no one was there, didn't they hear the bang or smell my blood, I knew I could and it was making my sick.

"Ed…Edward?" I tried to call out, but it was so low that he wouldn't even hear me. "Edward?" This time was a little louder; I thought that he might hear me now. But still he didn't come. Finally I couldn't take the smell of the blood anymore; I slowly got to my feet. I almost fell down from the dizziness. I stumbled to the door and opened it slowly, then fell into Alice's arms.

"Bella! What…what happen?" She was alarmed, I looked at her then Edward and noticed that neither of them had any idea Victoria was just hear. Suddenly Alice and Edward both stiffened noticing the blood; I could tell they had stopped breathing. Not able to think clearly I just stayed pressed against Alice's cool chest.

"Bella what happened? Please tell me." Edward pleaded with last little bit of air in his chest. I could feel his cool hand on my shoulder.

"Vic…Victoria was here!" I sobbed, as they both growled. I am use to hearing that sound come from Edward, but it was stranger hearing it come out of Alice. Without another word Alice rushed me into the bathroom and began to wash the now dried blood off my arm. Turning the sink on she began quickly but yet still gently wiping my arm, this was obviously difficult for her, but she knew I was in no condition to do it myself plus there was still the idea of Victoria around.

"Bella put these on next so that we can burn those cloths, before anyone else smells the blood." I nodded feeling better now that I couldn't smell any blood. After Alice finished bandaging my wrist and arm, I was left alone to change. My wrist was no longer hurting as bad, it looked a lot worse then it felt. After I had changed Edward burned the blood stained cloths in the sink and then cleaned the sink with ammonia, which made my noise sting.

"Alice is…she is down stairs with everyone else. They are waiting on us." He was fighting back his anger. His eyes were now a sinister black; the last time I saw him look like this was over a year ago in the clearing where we first met James.

"I'm sorry." He then looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Oh Bella, it's not your fault. I should have realized she was here. I am the one who should be sorry." He was beating himself up again with his self-guilt. He looked so sad that it pained me to see him like this. I pulled him into my arms.

"No Edward, don't blame yourself, please. There must be some reason why you or Alice or anyone else didn't notice her, maybe it has something to do with her gift."

"That does make sense, we will have to ask Carlisle about it." I looked up at him to see that the pain was now lifting from his eyes at the thought that she could hide herself from them, but without warning it returned. "Even so I should have been able to hear her thoughts."

"Not necessarily, what if by blocking presents she can also block her mind, I mean she wouldn't be the first one you couldn't hear." I half wittily smiled.

"Yea, but I was able to read her thoughts before, but who knows. I still should have known." He hugged me tighter. "I keep breaking my promises to you." He sighed when I didn't respond, truly I didn't know what to say. I felt helpless to ease his pain. "First on not leaving you, and over and over again putting you in danger, and now not being able to protect you. I do not deserve your love, I do not…"

"Edward you quite that right now!" I cut him off as I pulled away slightly too look into his eyes again, still filled with pain. "Yes you may have left me once before, but you are back and that is besides the point. You do not put me in danger, I put myself in danger just by living, and you know that. Say I never met you." I shuttered at the thought of never knowing my angel. "I still would be in harms way, hell I would be dead if not for you, or have you forgotten that yet again?" He slightly smiled at my recall. "And I do not expect you to protect me every minute of every hour of every day. I understand that you feel bad, but there is some very obvious reason why no one knew Victoria was hear. And we will figure that out but as a family." His face brightened at my using the word family. "But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You will stop beating yourself up about these things, it hurts me to see the pain in your eyes." He kissed my forehead lightly.

"I will try."

"But most importantly, you _do_ deserve my love, and you will always have it."

"Thank you Bella. As you will always have mine." Then he softly pressed his lips to mine. My heart began doing jumping jacks in my chest. I wanted so badly to pull him in closer to breathe in his sent and not let him go. But I knew I shouldn't so I did as I always did when I was being good, well that was until he parted his lips beneath mine and I felt his breath. Without thinking I parted mine as well and breathed in, but before I could go further he pulled away.

"Sorry." He just laughed.

"I didn't pull away cause of your reaction. I pulled away cause if we are not down stairs in five Alice is coming up after us." I couldn't help but laugh a little; it wasn't me that cause him to pull away but Alice. He then pulled me into his arms and faster then human speed but slower then vampire he carried me out the room and down into the living room.

"Finally we have all been worried sick!" Alice groaned.

"Sorry Alice. I didn't mean to worry you." I apologized.

"It's okay Bella, I think I know what took so long." She eyed Edward who nodded back at her. They were having one of there in head conversations that only they understood. We then sat down on the couch that was next to the chair where Emmett sat with Rosalie standing behind him. On the couch across from us sat Alice, Esme and Carlisle with Jasper standing behind them. I knew why everyone was gathered here in the living room, they all wanted to know what Victoria wanted and why she didn't kill me when she had the chance, yes they were over grateful that she didn't but curious none the less.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:** I know we all hate authors notes, lol and yes this is the second one I am putting on this chapter. But I just want to let you all know it might take me a day or so more to get the next chapter. Because to be completely honest this is all I have written right now, and I need to actually write some more instead of just adding it into the computer. Don't worry its all in my head I have just got to get it down onto paper. Well please let me know what you think, I love hearing your thoughts. Also I am open to some ideas if you think of any, I have my own but maybe something you think will help me to make this even better. Well I will let you go, cause mine is not the only story on this site, and trust me there are some really good ones on here. See you soon with the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: ** Ah I got a little story for you. Like I said I work in a hotel and across the lobby is our restaurant Chaucer's, while I was at work yesterday it flooded. Not just a little water but four inches, so I had to stay late and help clean the water up, or I would have had this chapter up yesterday. Sorry again for the wait, but enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First things first, Bella how are you?"

"I'll be okay. My arm looks a lot worse then it feels." I smiled at Carlisle while I thought secretly it was not the worst either.

"That's good to know."

"So what happened?" Emmett was starting to get impatient.

"Didn't Alice tell you?" I was confused I though she would at least tell them Victoria was here.

"No, Bella. I thought it best that you tell them everything, besides I don't know that much myself." I nodded, as I held back a feeling of panic.

"It is okay Bella, we are all here, and she won't hurt you again!" He smiled at me with a little squeeze. I took a deep breath before I began.

"I don't know really how to start, so I will just come out and say it. While I was alone in mine and Edwards room Victoria attacked me with a warning, she said that the next time I was left alone she wouldn't be so nice." I shuddered at the recall of the attack.

"_WHAT!_" Five shocked vampires growled with wide eyes.

"That…that, she was in _our_ home?" Emmett growled as he jumped to his feet.

"Calm down Emmett, lets just get the whole story." Esme stated trying to hold her own anger at bay, while Emmett sat back down murmuring something that was too low for me to hear. She then nodded for me to continue, as I did they all became more irate, Edward the most, he was still blaming himself.

"She thinks she can scare us! She is the one that should be scared!" Jasper growled, not only was he furious himself but he was feeling everyone's anger, and my fear.

"That's right! _No one_ messes with our Bella!" Alice chimed in trying to hide her anger with a smile.

"Don't worry honey, we wont let anything happen to you." Esme halfheartedly smiled as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"That's right! Human or not you're my sister now, and I will kill her for even thinking she would dare harm you. I know I have not always acted like it but I do care, Bella." Everyone's head snapped to Rosalie in shock. No one expected that from her, yeah she was being nice to me now, but I thought it was because she felt guilty.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and then Esme who had returned to sitting next to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, do you know why none of us were able to sense her, or even Edward being able to read her thoughts, or me seeing her?" Alice was concerned, and I felt Edward stiffen next to me again in guilt.

"Honestly I don't know." We didn't expect that one, Carlisle always seemed to have the answers.

"I have a theory." I wanted everyone to relax some; I didn't like being the reason why they were all stressed.

"Please do tell. It may help us in protecting you." There was a great deal of concern in Carlisle's voice.

"I think that maybe it is her gift."

"How so?"

"Well what if she can block her presents, and if she could do that I also think that she would be able to block her mind. In a sense make herself invisible." Everyone now turned their confused looks to Carlisle, who was thinking my theory over.

"Bella, I think that you might be right." Then he was lost in thought again. "Now that I think about it, I have come across this once before."

"Really! You think that might be why I could hear or sense her?" There was a hint of hope in Edward's voice, that maybe I was right and it wasn't his fault.

"Yes I do. Many years ago, more then I like to admit, I came across another vampire named Leonardo. He could be standing right next to me and I wouldn't feel his presents, if not for being able to see him I wouldn't have known he was there."

"See Edward, I told you it wasn't your fault." I smiled up at him who then gave me a crooked smile back. "That you did."

"If this is true, we need to figure out what we are going to do and fast." There was still concern in Esme's voice.

"Well I am not leaving her side; I will not leave her alone again."

"Edward you can't do that."

"And why not?" I smirked a little that through him off guard.

"You have to hunt!" I was proud that I took him by surprise.

"Then I will watch you when he can't." Alice smiled, seeing through my attempt to have some time alone.

"But there are still some times when I will need to be alone." I protested.

"Like when Bella?" Edward was getting annoyed at my attempt to have some time alone.

"During my human moments." I couldn't help but blush.

"Alice will be with you then too, we are not leaving you alone!" Both of them smiled, I blushed even more, it was bad enough that she was there when I had a broken leg but now I was fine.

"Edward! I…"

"This is for your own safety, please Bella." He used his smoldering eyes on me, cause me to fold in defeat.

"Fine!" There was no way to get around this. I was happy to know that I would be with Edward every moment, but I was still nerves about not having any alone time at all. As I sat there thinking about all the time I would be spending with him, when something Victoria said hit me, _'enjoy the visit with your mother cause it will be your last!'_

"What about Renee?" My voice cracked as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Don't worry Bella, we will make sure nothing happens to her as well." Carlisle was trying to reassure me when I let a yawn slip out.

"Edward I think that you should take Bella up to bed. It is late and she needs sleep, plus we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Esme said, her motherly side was showing again. He nodded and then gently picked me up and head to our room. Before we were out of ear shot I heard the rest of the Cullen's begin making plans on how to take care of Victoria. Once in the room I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to our bathroom. Edward tried to let me let him in but I was able to keep him out but he stayed on the other side of the door listening the whole time I was getting ready for bed. I took a hotter shower then normal to try and calm myself down then slipped into a light pink silk nighty that Alice got me. She told me that the color pink would look flattering on me, one look in the mirror and I disagreed. I would have taken longer to brush my teeth but I could hear Edward getting restless.

"See everything is okay." I smirked as I opened the door. He looked at me with relief in his eyes. I then slowly crawled into bed and lay down when I felt his cool arms around me. I shivered a little, after the hot shower he felt colder then normal.

"You are nice and warm, it feels so nice." He smiled.

"Showers will do that." He rolled his eyes but left the smile on his god like face. He slowly pressed his lips to mine and like always my heart began to race. I wanted to pull him in closer to deepen the kiss, but I remained good. I did wrap my sore arm around him, that's when I thought that he was going to pull away, but he did something I didn't expect. He pulled me closer to him and gently without breaking skin nibbled on my lower lip. The whole room began spinning, and my heart was pounding harder then ever, I was going to faint. But right before I did he pulled back.

"Bella you need to breathe!" He was concerned. I then realized that I was no longer breathing. My heart slowly slowed down as I began taking slow deep breaths.

"Gets easier all the time!" He smirked.

"For you, you don't feel like fainting!" He then laughed cause me to blush a deep red.

"I love it when you do that!" His cool finger brushed against my cheek cause my blush to deepen.

"Now try and get some sleep."

"How can I sleep after that?" That was the best kiss we have ever had.

"Try please."

"Yes sir." I teased as I laid my head on his shoulder. He began to brush his fingers though my wet hair.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too. Now sleep." He began humming my lullaby but right before I was over come by sleep I heard him ask me to marry him again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes:** Oh please tells me what you think of this Chapter? I am dyeing to hear!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke to something wet underneath me. As I rubbed my eyes and sat up I realized that I was no longer in my room with Edward; I was actually in the dark forest alone on the wet ground.

"Edward!" I screamed, but there was no response. "Edward where are you this is not funny!" I then heard a loud growl come from behind me, I turned but nothing was there. I was starting to become scared. "Edward." I yelled his name again, but still nothing, I began panicking.

"You will never hurt her!" I heard Jacob growl. "None of you!" I began running in the direction of his voice; it was behind me where I had heard the growl. I stumbled a few times before I made it too a clearing. That is when I realized I was in Edward's meadow and mine, at first I was happy to be somewhere I knew, but then that faded. Right in front of me on one side of me was the Cullen's and then to my right was Sam's pack.

"I will not let you touch her ever again, you filthy _bloodsucker_!" Jacob growled right before he broke into werewolf form and darted at Edward. Before I could even speak Edward was on the ground with Jacob on him. Emmett then pounced onto Jacob and yanked him off. It was the beginning of the end I just knew it somehow.

"STOP IT!" I tired to yell but almost nothing came out. I watched as the fighting got worse. It was an unfair and unneeded fight. They were all moving so fast that I barely was able to see what was going on. Then, I stood in horror as I watched Esme fall to the ground after being knocked back by one of Sam's pones. I waited for her to get up but she never did.

"You bastard!" Carlisle growled and then took him down; he never got up. Carlisle was then holding Esme before being taken down himself.

"NO!" They were dead I just knew it. "STOP THIS, STOP IT NOW!" I finally was able to yell. The two people that were like parents to me were now gone and it was my entire fault. No one seemed to hear me as I continued to scream. Then before I could stop them only Jacob and Edward remained standing.

"How dare you!" Edward growled as he leaps at Jacob, only to be pushed to the ground. With out thinking I ran in-between them, barely making it in time. Jacob stopped his attack when he saw me. He then slowly turned back into human form.

"Bella, what the hell get out of here!" Jacob growled.

"No, I won't let this continue!"

"I am going to finish him off, NOW MOVE!"

"I WONT!" I was crying now, how could he do this to me, take the last bit of family I had. "How could you do this to me HOW?"

"Bella if you are not with me then you are against me!" He went to take a swing at me but Edward was there in time. He fell to the ground with a growl in pain.

"Edward, NO" I fell to my knees as I saw the gash across his chest, he was bleeding what blood he had in him. "No Edward you can't leave me!"

"Bella it's…it's okay." He was struggling to speak. I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"No, no, no this can NOT be happening!"

"Remember I…I love you."

"I love you too I always will." I kissed him softly as I felt his body go limp under me.

"EDWARD! NO!" I was shaking him but his eyes never opened, he was gone.

"YOU BASTARD!" I stood and try to hit Jacob.

"He got what he deserved!"

"NO I love him and you took him from me, I HATE YOU, you hear me I HATE YOU!" I was shaking. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I went to hit him again but he pushed me back.

"Like I said you're either with me or against me, which is it Bella?"

"You just killed my family and the man I was going to marry! And you have to ask! I HATE you and I will never be with you NEVER!" I was shouting.

"I am sorry to hear that!" He growled as he then swung at me again, I felt my knees buckle under me in pain. He had just slashed me across the stomach and chest.

"Die Bella, and join your _bloodsucker_ in HELL!" He was then gone. I was left there lying next to all the fallen; Jacob was the only survivor. I crawled beside Edward's body.

"I will see you soon." Then everything went dark

**Authors Notes:** Little hint this is not the end, only the beginning you will see.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes:** OK here is the next chapter, I didn't want to leave you hanging like that for to long.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bella! BELLA!" Edward was yelling at me. "Bella please wake up!" I jerked up quickly with a scream. Edward pulled me into him and tried to calm me down. I was shaking and I was covered in sweat.

"Bella what happen?" I looked at him puzzled. "Don't worry it was a dream, a bad dream. It's okay now, I won't let him hurt you."

"Let him?" I was able to whisper, what did he mean by him? He couldn't have known what I just dreamed.

"Jacob, you were screaming at him in your sleep." I shock me head.

"What…what did I say?"

"You said you hated him, and you begged him to stop. I think he was hurting you."

"No you have it all wrong." I was crying just thinking back to the dream.

"I don't understand."

"He didn't hurt me he killed me, after he…" I couldn't finish.

"After what, Bella tell me." I couldn't speak I was crying too hard. He began to slowly hum to me, so that I would calm down. After a few minutes I was able to speak.

"I saw all of them in our meadow, everyone was there. You were arguing over me, then a fight broke out and…" I could feel the tears forming again.

"Go on I am right here." I took a deep breath and looked into his concerned eyes.

"Before I could stop it only you and Jacob were left alive." He tensed at that thought. "Everyone was gone and it was my fault, if I never came this would have never happened I put you all in danger."

"Bella, nothing happened it was a dream, and trust me you are not the one putting anyone in danger."

"But he killed you." His eyes widened.

"That would never happen, Bella. Like I have told you before I won't die so easily.

"But he did he killed all of you and then me cause I chose you." I was not able to hold back the tears anymore. "It was a nightmare, but it holds some truth." He wrapped his arms even tighter around me.

"It will never happen, and it doesn't hold any truth I promise you this."

"No but it does, I have started a war that should never have been started. If not for me the treaty would not be, being threatened and you would be safe. If anything happened to you I…" I could no longer speak I was crying way to hard, Edward just held me tight.

"Trust me Bella, your dream will not come true. Remember Alice is the one that sees the future not you." He was trying to make me feel better.

"But what if it does?"

"It won't, I won't let it!" He kissed my hair and then slowly rubbed my back till I was calm.

"I do have another question for you." He smirked.

"About what?"

"You said, 'the man I was going to marry,' does that mean you decided to say yes to my proposal?" I said that out loud too! I began blushing which made his smile deepen.

"I am still thinking." His smile faded at my response, it was not what he wanted to hear. I then pulled away from him, and he tilled his head to the side in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." I smiled, normally I would be the one asking that question. "I am covered in sweat I think I should go take another shower."

"Agree, but don't take long you need to get some more sleep."

"I don't think so."

"Bella it is only two in the morning and like Esme said you have a big day ahead of you."

"No Edward, I could bare it if I had that dream again." He pulled me back into his arms.

"Don't worry Bella, I am right here and I am not going anywhere, and if you won't sleep at least lay down." I nodded, then was off to take another shower. Once again I heard Edward on the other side of the door making sure I was safe. My second shower lasted longer then the first, for it took me a long time to fully calm down and convince myself that Edward was right and that there was nothing to worry about. This time when I got out I just put on one of his baggy t-shirt's.

"You look great. Even better then I do in that shirt!" He grinned.

"I look like a mess." I tilted my head to the ground.

"I have told you this before you don't see your self clearly." He smiled as he pulled me in to lightly kiss me on the cheek then slowly moved down my jaw line till his lips met mine. The kiss didn't last as long as I would have liked it to, but none the less it sent my heart wild. I frowned when he pulled away which he laughed at.

"What's so funny?"

"You are love, you are." He smiled my favorite crock smile as he lead me back to the bed.

"I really don't want to go back to sleep, I am scared."

"I will be here the whole time, and I won't let anything happen to you. Just try not to think about it and it will let you alone." He was trying to sooth me, which with the way his eyes held mine in their smoldering gold it worked. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward." We laid there for a while in each other's arms.

"Are you asleep?"

"No, I am thinking."

"Bella you need to sleep." There was disapproval in his voice.

"Not even curious to what I am thinking about?" I tried to tease.

"Just a little, but you need to try and get some more sleep." I could tell he did really want to know what I was thinking. I smiled up at him who smiled back. "Alright yes I want to know. You know I hate not knowing what you are thinking." My smile grew because I won.

"I was thinking that even though things are bad right now that I have some good news for Renee, even though she wont see it that way at first." He raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"And what might that be?"

"That her daughter is getting married to a vampire. Of course I will leave the whole you being a vampire out." Then before I knew it I was sitting up with him holding me by the shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"What?" He was in shock I could tell.

"I am excepting your proposal, but on one condition."

"I knew there was a catch." But his smile didn't fade.

"Not a big one, just a little one."

"And what is it?"

"Well I…" Was all I could get out before we heard Alice shriek into the room.

"Alice where you come form?"

"I saw it I saw the whole thing!"

"Saw what?"

"I saw you say yes!" She was now pulling me from Edward and hugging me tightly.

"I…I can't breathe!" I mumbled, as she sat me back down and hugged Edward.

"Sorry, I am just so happy for you both." She was practically dancing.

"Alice calm down." Edward was laughing at his sister's reaction.

"Oh my we need to tell everyone this, come on Bella." She went to take my hand again but Edward stopped her.

"She still needs to sleep. We will let them know tomorrow before we get Bella's mother. Now Alice I need you to not tell anyone not even Jasper, and also let us be so she can sleep." I could tell he wanted to tell everyone as well but knew I needed more sleep.

"Fine, but as soon as morning breaks." She hopped back out of the room.

"I think she is more excited then me." I was shaking my head.

"That's Alice for you. So what was the catch?" He didn't forget.

"I don't want you spending a lot of money on it, I mean I want something simple, and…"

"And what?"

"I want to be turned first."

"No, I told you, you have to marry me first."

"But Edward, I want my wedding night and I cant have that if I am still human!" I blushed at that thought, being that close to him, he would have blushed to if he could.

"Okay you win, but only right before, not any sooner." I smiled cause I knew not only was I going to be with him for the rest of eternity but that I finally broken him down on the subject of turning me.

"Promise?"

"Yes, but it will be three day four at the most before the day we say I do." I nodded and then laid back down with a feeling of victory. I then felt him stand up off the bed.

"Edward what wrong? Are you mad?" That also took him by surprise.

"No I am fine, I just need to grab something. Don't worry its in the dressier I am not going far." With that he rushed over to the dressier and back in a quick motion.

"What did you get?" He smiled "Edward what is it?"

"Here." He handed me a little box as I sat back up. I looked at it for a moment and then opened it. My mouth fell open.

"This is to expensive!" I shrieked looking at what must be a three-caret princess shaped diamond with two one-caret diamonds on either side, and the band was white gold.

"You are worth is." He smiled as he took it out of the box and slipped it on my finger.

"I thought I said no ring?" I was still staring at the ring that now was placed on my hand, it sparkled even in the dim light.

"You, did but I didn't listen."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how happy I am, and it's not cause of the ring." I was now crying happy tears.

"I do know how happy you are, for I am too. And I am glade that you said yes I was beginning to think that you had out grown me." That caught me off guard, as my eyes shot up to met his.

"No I could never, I love you so much. Edward you are my everything, I couldn't survive without you, not again." I then pulled him down to me and kissed him slightly on the lips, he didn't pull away which made my heart jump even more. Before I knew it he was laying on top of me for the second time, but it was different this time. Our kiss was even becoming less controlled as he slowly parted my lips with his and then began nibbling on my lower lip. My heart felt like it was going to come right out of my chest as I entangled my fingers in his hair. He then began to move his lips down my jaw line and down to my neck, his cool breaths made my whole body tingle. As he slowly kissed my neck and then moved to my collar line I felt dizzy and there was a ringing in my ears, then suddenly he pulled back.

"Bella are you okay?" I looked at him puzzled, I remembered to breathe this time. "Say something please."

"What's wrong?" Then he laughed as he moved off of me and laid next to me holding me in his arms. "What happened, did I do something wrong?" He shock his head.

"No you where fine, well that is till your heart stopped."

"What?" It hit me, maybe that is why I felt dizzy and why I heard a ringing in my ears cause now it was gone.

"I must have excited you too much cause your heart stopped for a moment which scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry." He laughed again but this time I joined him.

"You just have that effect over me."

"I guess I do, but now we should behave so you can sleep."

"There is no way I can sleep after that." He surprised another laugh.

"Try at least for me please." I nodded and then looked at my hand again. It was gorgeous the ring was perfect. I was happy to know that some day soon I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. As I laid there looking at the ring I realized just how tired I still was.

"I love you Edward, so much."

"I love you too." He whispered as he gently kissed my hair. It wasn't long before I was taken by sleep.

**Authors Notes:** Sorry, but I had you going didn't I? You thought that they were all dead and that she was about to die to! Hehehe, sorry I just thought that this would be fun to add in, please forgive me. Reviews also.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: ** OK I would like too say I am sorry for making everyone think that the Cullen's were dead. I just thought that is would be good reading :). But don't worry they are NOT dead. The dream idea came to me and I was like AH have too! Anyways I hope you enjoy this Chapter as well, and wait till Renee finds out, OMG!

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to wake up!" Alice was jumping on the bed. "Come on Bella wakie wakie!"

"Alice let her sleep!" Edward growled.

"No it's after seven in the morning and I can't keep quite any longer." She was still bouncing on the bed.

"Go away!" I mumbled as I rolled over just to shoot up in a sitting position.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward was startled by my sudden movement.

"I rolled over on my arm!" I murmured as I tried to lie back down, but Alice wouldn't have that and held me up.

"Now that you are up, let's go tell everyone, please." I glared at her; I just wanted to get some more sleep.

"Let her sleep so more."

"I can't do that!"

"And why not?" Edward was becoming annoyed.

"I can't avoid Jasper any longer; he thinks I am mad at him or something."

"Alice why are you avoiding him?" I was confused as I slowly began to wake up.

"His gift will tip him off, I mean I am excited." She began bouncing up and down again.

"Okay, Alice I am awake give me a few minutes and I will be ready." I smiled at her. Edward kissed me on the cheek and whispered to Alice that I needed a human moment.

"I will pick out your outfit!" She insisted as she bounced over to the closet.

"Nothing flashy, remember we are seeing Renee today." Edward warned. She nodded and then disappeared into the huge closet.

"I still think she is more excited then us." I laughed as I looked at Edward, who smiled in return. "I believe you might be right." I then grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom when Alice stopped me.

"Here put this on." She was holding a pair of faded blue jeans and a light grey sweater that hung off the shoulders. I would have told her that it was not suitable to wear around my mother but there was a pleading look in her golden eyes, I nodded and then headed into the bathroom. After taking a shower only four hours prior I decided to skip one for now. I brushed my teeth and pulled on the outfit, to my surprise I actually looked nice. I then pulled my hair into a half pony leave a little down in back.

"Bella did you fall in?" Alice asked sarcastically. When I didn't answer she barged in.

"Alice!" I shirked "What if I was naked?"

"But your not" She laughed, as I shock my head. She then grabbed my arm and lead out.

"Where did Edward go?" I didn't see him anywhere in the room.

"He went to get everyone together, and they are getting impatient, Emmett and Rosalie mostly. They were busy when he called for them." We both shuddered at that thought. That was something I didn't want to know.

"Oh, one thing first." She stopped suddenly causing me to ram into her, but before I could fall back she caught me. "Sorry, I just want to do something first." I looked at her in horror. "Don't worry Bella, nothing beauty like. I just want you to put the ring in your pocket so they don't notice it." Her grin was ear to ear.

"For a moment I thought you wanted to play Barbie doll again, but I can hid the ring. You don't think that Edward would mind?"

"No I don't, not as long as you have it on you." Then she dragged my down to the foyer where everyone was staring at Edward who was shaking his head.

"We're here!" Alice announced as everyone turned our way. Edward walked over to be and took my hand. He then looked at me funny.

"Alice said it would be a bigger surprise without it." I whispered hoping no one else heard me, but of course they did.

"Okay Bella, you have to tell us what is going on." Jasper said behind a huge smile, I knew he was feeling Edward's, Alice's and my excitement.

"Bella put it on and show them!" All curious eyes looked at me. I slowly placed my hand in my pocket and then slide the ring back on and started too pull my hand out, when Alice shirked. "Come on show them!" I smiled widely and looked up at Edward who was smiling back.

"Come on Bella don't leave us hanging!" Emmett scuffed.

"No I think that she should just a moment longer." Edward laughed.

"I can't hold it in any longer so you tell them or I will!" Alice was bouncing up and down again. I smiled as I then slowly showed them my hand. Before I knew it I was spinning in circles in Emmett's arms.

"I'm getting dizzy." I whispered as he slowed down, Edward was laughing.

"Oh my, let me see!" Rosalie was trying to get a good look at my ring. "Emmett put her down I want to see!" He placed me down and I noticed Edward laugh even harder, he must be reading her thoughts. She examined my ring and I noticed for a split second she frowned.

"Congratulations, Bella!" She then smiled as she hugged me. I would have to ask Edward why she frowned a little, but later I was now being approached by everyone else who looked like they could be jumping up and down like Alice but held it in.

"Yes congratulations, honey." Esme hugged me then Edward.

"Agreed, we are happy for you both." Carlisle then hugged us both. Then something happened that I didn't expect Jasper hugged me. "Congratulations sis!"

"Isn't this wonderful!" Alice squalled.

"So this is why you avoided me, because of your excitement!" She nodded.

"I think she is more excited then me." I laughed everyone then joined in.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No not yet Esme, she just told me yes last night."

"Don't for get the conditions either!" I teased; he looked at me with one raised brow. "You promised."

"I did, didn't I, but only on the one, the other there is no promise." He smirked.

"And what one is that?" I asked hoping he wouldn't take back the promise of changing me.

"Not spending a lot of money." His smile grew as he saw the relief in my eyes.

"What's the other condition?" Carlisle asked as I blushed, thinking back to how I got Edward to agree.

"That I have to turn her first." He didn't like that idea but he had promised.

"Really? Why?" Emmett grinned, I think he had an idea but still wanted someone to say it out loud.

"Emmett that is none of your business!" Alice scolded, I mouthed thank you to her. "Ah you take away all the fun."

"Anyway," Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett, "We should start planning, this is going to be so much fun. There hasn't been a first wedding in the family in _years_!" She seemed almost giddy. Who is going to be worse her or Alice, I shuddered at the thought of being there barbie doll again.

"Well before we do anything else, Bella I have breakfast ready for you." Esme smiled as she hugged me once again and then lead me into the kitchen. I could hear everyone talking about the future wedding. On the table there was a plate with biscuits and gravy, which was one of my favorite things for breakfast that she made me. I smiled at her and began eating.

"Hey Bella what color dress you want?" Alice asked as she entered the room.

"I think ivory, cause I look awful in white."

"Not if it's the right white, even we look good in it." Rosalie chimed in. I am still getting use to her not hating me.

"I'm sure you look good in anything." I looked down in shame at my ordinariness. They all laughed.

"We are not perfect, far from it actually." Esme smiled.

"So you know that we are all going to have helping you plan this. Everything from your colors to your dress." Alice was getting overly excited again.

"But I get the most input, I mean it is my wedding." I smirked, which they laughed at again.

"The most important thing is you won't have to worry about price, cost is no problem." Edward hollered from the other room, he must have been listening.

"No, I said not to spend a lot of money."

"Come on Bella it's your first wedding."

"First, what do you mean by first Rosalie?" Once again the laughed, I was obviously missing something.

"Once you're a vampire you will have to remarry Edward every so often to keep up appearances. I have married Emmett like thirty times now."

"Thirty-two!" Emmett snapped, I though that she would have remembered more then him.

"Sorry, thirty-two times." She smiled as she shook her head.

"I see now, but this one will be the one that counts."

"Correct, that is why you should let him spend as much on you as he likes." Both Esme and Alice nodded in agreement. I still was not happy about letting him spend any money on my let alone a huge amount. The rest of the morning was pretty much the same, everyone was talking about the engagement. It wasn't long before the boys started fighting over whom was going to be Edward's best man.

"How about this you two, one can be Edward's best man and the other can give Bella away." Alice snorted. That brought another round of fighting, now it was over who was going to give me away. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So Bella who will be your maid of honor?" Alice then turned to me while a pleading smile.

"You mean maid of horror." Jasper laughed. Both Alice and Rosalie shot him dirty looks. Before I could answer Rosalie spoke for me.

"I think that you should chose Alice, not till recently did I start treating you like a sister, and I am sorry about that, but she has always loved you." Alice almost jumped out of her skin at that idea.

"It is okay Rosalie, you don't need to be sorry, I understand. And thank you." I smiled as I gave her a hug that she returned. "So what do you say Alice?"

"I don't know…Of course I will." She was now embracing me in a tight hug.

"Now we just need to find out who will give you away and who will be Edward's best man." Rosalie laughed as she watched them still fighting.

"Will you two knock it off, I think I have a say in this." Edward snorted but they ignored him as he took me into his arms with a kiss on my forehead.

"Men!" Alice rolled her eyes, as we giggled.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Emmett!" Rosalie laughed.

"It's time that we head to the airport." Carlisle announced from the other room.

"What time is it?" I asked in shock.

"It is eleven but we want to get there early." I nodded; it wasn't that early though Renee's plane arrived at noon, but knowing there driving we would be there by ten past eleven.

We headed out to the cars as both Emmett and Jasper continued arguing. Alice, Jasper, Edward and me all got in his Volvo, and Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme got in Carlisle's Mercedes. Then sped off to the airport.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note's:** Okay this chapter is not that exciting but it is leading up to something awesome, I promise.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon, all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked into the main terminal I noticed people looking in our direction. Most of them would gawk at the Cullen's; more then likely thinking there is no way someone could be that beautiful. Every now and again they would look at me and you could tell that they were thinking why is that normal looking girl with those gorgeous creators. Once up to the monitors that showed what time planes were arriving I noticed that Renee's plane was running a little later; I let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked looking at me with concern.

"I don't like airports!" I didn't really want to say that but I couldn't hide anything from those golden eyes, no matter how hard I tried. He tilted his head to the side.

"And how come?"

"Because lately every time I come to one it is for a bad reason, I mean first the James thing." I shuttered thinking back, "And then when you left and Alice and I had to go save you, and now." I took me in his arms tightly.

"Don't worry next time will be for a happy reason, I promise." He kissed me slightly before we headed over to where there was a little waiting area. I sat down; Alice was on my left and Edward to my right, Jasper was next to Alice; Across from me Rosalie sat with Emmett on her right and Esme next to him with Carlisle on her other side. I looked up at Alice who was smiling at me.

"Remember, when we where people watching not to long ago." I nodded. "It seems that they haven't changed." She laughed, and I couldn't help but join in.

"So Bella when are you going to tell your mom?" Emmett beamed.

"I am not sure yet, to be honest I don't know how she will take it." They all looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. "She doesn't believe in marriage before the age of thirty."

"Well Edward is _way_ past thirty!" Rosalie laughed; he shot her a glare.

"That's not the point!"

"But don't worry I think that I can convince her that it isn't that bad, plus I know she really likes him." I smiled at Edward, who nodded. He did get a chance to read my mothers thoughts the last time we saw her, and he said that she approved, but was still worried.

Flashback 

"_Your mother seems to like me, but she is worried for your safety."_

"_My safety?" I didn't understand._

"_After what happened she thought that maybe I was not great to be around, which I don't blame her, she is right." He sighed. I just looked at him. "I am not safe for you to be around and this proves it, all I do is bring pain in your life and it's not fair to you. Bella I..." I could tell that there was a battle raging inside of him._

"_Edward don't. You are the best thing to happen to me. If not for you I would be dead!" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. He tried to respond but I stopped him by placing a finger to his lips, this took him by surprise but he didn't protest. Slowly he pulled me into his arms as not to hurt me._

"_I love you Edward, and don't ever forget that."_

"_I love you to, and I won't forget as long as you don't." He smiled as he kissed my cheek._

"Bella…Bella?" Alice was shaking my arm. "Snap out of it!" I looked up at her and sheepishly smiled. "You looked like you saw ghost. What were you thinking about?" There was a little concern in her voice. 

"Nothing really, just back to the last time I saw my mom." I tried to sound convincing but I don't think that she bought it, cause she looked toward Edward who just shook his head; there they went again another wordless conversation. I eyed Edward who just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked when he stood up and reached for my hand.

"Come with me for a minute." His eyes had a pleading look in them and he gave me that crocked smile, and of course my heart skip a beat and everyone giggled causing me to blush. Then I took his head and he led me away from the family.

"Where are we going?" He smiled, I could tell he wasn't going to tell me. "Edward you know how I feel about surprises!" I scolded, well tried to but I couldn't get my voice to sound irritated.

"I just wanted some alone time with my fiancée." His smiled widen. I loved the sound of that. Without really thinking I stepped in front of him causing him to come to s sudden stop with a puzzled look. I looked into his smoldering honey golden eyes and then reached up to kiss him. I took him by surprise but he didn't tense up but returned the kiss.

"Kids, back in my day we would never act like that in public." An older woman huffed; we couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me Bella, it was the same back then too." He laughed harder thinking back. Then we walked around the corner, I saw that this part of the airport was not that crowed that's when Edward pulled me down a hallway that's was deserted. I noticed there were a few chairs along the right wall, Edward led me over to them and we sat down.

"Finally some alone time." He laughed, causing me to blush again. He then bent down and kissed me. Like normal this was a careful kiss but it did last longer then most. But of course my heart sped up and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. When we broke apart I looked at my ring and then remembered Rosalie's reaction.

"Edward can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Why did Rosalie look at me with a frown when she saw my ring?" He laughed again.

"Your ring is bigger then hers and she was like that will not do, she is already planning on having Emmett buy her a larger one."

"Oh." That was not at all what I thought, but I was happy that was all it was.

"Don't worry Bella, she likes you and cant wait for you to really be her sister, but she doesn't want anyone's ring to be bigger then hers." We sat there just drinking in each other's company when Edward stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I was wondering if I did something wrong.

"Oh, nothing Carlisle was just letting me know that your mothers plan has landed and that we should head back." I frowned a little, not wanting to lose this time alone with him. Now with my mom in town I knew we wouldn't have much alone time. I nodded and we headed back. We all walked over to gate five when I saw my mother exit, without thinking I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you too sweaty." She was stunned but returned my hug.

"Welcome back, I only wish it wasn't for this." I released her and hung my head.

"I know, but we will get though this together. Phil sends his love, and he is sorry that he couldn't make it." She smiled, but I could tell it was forced. Then she looked my hind me to my waiting family.

"Hello again Mrs.…" Carlisle started.

"Just call me Renee please, and it is nice to see you again Dr. Cullen." She smiled.

"And please just call me Carlisle." She nodded.

"Hello again to you as well Edward."

"Hello." He smiled, but for some reason it didn't reach his eyes, it must be something that Renee was thinking.

"Hello Renee, it is nice to finally meet you. Bella has told us all about you." Esme smiled as she stretched out her hand to shake my mothers. "I am Esme, and this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." She said as she motioned to each of them.

"Nice to finally meet you all as well. Bella has also told me a lot about you." She looked down at me then back to the Cullen's. "And I would like to thank you for being there for her during this time."

"It is no trouble at all, she is like family to us." Esme smiled, knowing that I would soon fully be part of her family.

"Well I need to get my bags." Renee told me as she kissed my check.

"We will be right here okay mom." She nodded and then headed for the baggage claim.

"Your mother seems like a sweet lady."

"Thank you Esme, but she can have a temper on her at times." Thinking back to the last time I saw her. She had come to Folks after the Cullen's left to try and take my back to Florida with her, and things got ugly. Shortly Renee returned and we headed out to the cars. Once out side Renee stopped dead in her tracts when she saw Edward helping me into the back seat of his Mercedes.

"Wow!" Was all she could spit out.

"You like Edwards car?"

"This is your car?" She seemed shocked.

"Yes, I like high performance cars. I kind of collect them." He smiled as he then helped my mother into the front.

"How can he afford this?"

"Carlisle is a doctor, remember." I smirked, knowing that Edward himself had not one but two degrees in medicine as well.

"But still, and wait he said collects them. How many cars does he have?"

"Three that I know of, but there could be more. There is this one, his Volvo and his Vanquish." She looked shocked and I know that she would press for more information, but then Edward climbed into the driver seat. I only hope that he drove normally.

"Edward, seeing you like fast cars, I hope that you don't drive them fast." Both Edward and me had to hold back a laugh, knowing he drove fast, like a maniac as I told him often.

"No, I just like the body style. I stay within the road laws." He smiled.

"Well that is good to hear, I wouldn't want Bella in a fast moving vehicle." If she only knew. Not only did he drive crazy but also when he ran with me he ran faster then the cars sometimes. I saw the laughter in his eyes though the rearview mirror. As we pulled away from the parking spot I noticed that Alice and Jasper were taking the Volvo, Rosalie and Emmett were in her Corvette and Esme and Carlisle were in his Mercedes. We sat in an uncomfortable silence, but when I noticed the frustration playing on Edward's face I was happy that Renee wasn't talking. I could only imagine what he was hearing from her thoughts. When I noticed that he started looking sad and guilty I decided to break the silence, it hurt to see him that way, and I was a little mad that is as Renee causing it.

"So mom, how are things back in Florida."

"They are okay. Phil is happy and that makes me happy, plus I love lying out on the beach." She went on how with some random chatter about how they are looking on buying another house on the beachfront. I was caught up in talking with her that I didn't notice that we had pulled up to Charlie's house.

"Honey are you sure you want to stay here, I mean we can get a hotel room." I could tell that she really didn't want to stay here either.

"I don't mind." I lied, and Edward noticed.

"Actually we did book a room at the local Inn just to be safe." I mouthed thank you too him.

"Would you mind if we went there, I don't think that I could walk back into that house." Renee admitted.

"No, I don't mind at all." With that he pulled back out of the driveway and headed to the Inn that was only a few blocks away. It wasn't like most Inn's; it was a large house that had been converted into one. It was a cute home; it was a light cannery yellow with a white picked fence. Inside it had that old fashion country style, very welcoming. Edward helped us get checked-in and then whispered to softly for Renee to hear. "We are in the adjoining room to yours." Then left Renee and me alone to get reacquainted. I knew that he didn't want to leave me alone, but he was not far and I knew he was listening to Renee's thoughts so he could see if something happened. After getting unpacked, I turned to my mother who luckily still hadn't noticed the ring.

"Mom we need to talk." I was both looking forward to this conversation and dreading it. Edward had said that it would be best if I told her on my own, he was right cause I knew she would freak out and then hopefully except it.

"Sure honey what is it."

"I think that you should sit down." I saw her grow a little pale but sat down on the couch in the living quarters.

"Okay I am sitting, Bella." She forced a smile. Well here it goes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note's:** I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, I really love hearing what you all have to say. I just hope that everyone keeps reviewing. Well this is my next chapter hope you all enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon, all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little worried how Renee would react made me start wondering if I should even mention it.

"Bella, sweetie what did you want to talk to me about?" I could hear a hint of concern in her voice as I fumbled with my fingers hiding the ring until I wanted to show her.

"Well mom, I want to know what you think of Edward." I hated asking that as soon as it came out of my mouth. Renee's face fell, I could tell she didn't like him, maybe even hated him. "Mom please tell me the truth." I couldn't look at her anymore, the look in her eyes scared me, I didn't want my mother hating my fiancée. But none the less I would still marry him, he is my angel, my life, I cant life without him.

"You may not like what I have to say." There was pain in her voice. I looked at her with a small smile signaling her to continue. "Well don't get me wrong sweetie, he seems like a nice kid, but she is not good for you."

"How come?"

"Well I still think that he is too old for you."

"I am eighteen now mom, and besides he is only nineteen." I hoped she didn't notice I was lying; if only she knew how old he truly was. "And the most important thing is I love him."

"But you cant love him, your to young to understand what love is."

"I am not, and I do love him, with my whole heart."

"Bella that is just ridiculous! You're a child, and I don't think that he feels the same for you." That stung; how could she think that.

"You are wrong he does love me." I was fighting to keep my voice calm.

"If he truly loved you he would not have cause you pain. Do you not remember how he just up and left you like you were nothing a few months back." She was becoming annoyed that I was defending him. In her eyes he was not good enough for me, he left me once and what would stop him next time. Thinking this is shuddered but fought it back, he wouldn't leave me again, now that we promised to change and marry me as well.

"Like I told Charlie it was a huge misunderstanding, he thought I was the one that didn't care, that's why he didn't contact me." I turned away from her, besides the Cullen's, Renee was the only other one that could tell when I was lying.

"Bella, even if what you say is true. I still don't like him. You could do so much better, honey there are a lot of boys out there who would treat you much better."

"Damnit Renee!" I never called her by her name, she was taken back by this. "He loves me, I even think he loves me more then I love him. There are things between us that you could never even imagine. I died the day he left me, and when he was back it was like I was reborn. I could never do better then him, Edward means everything to me, I wish you saw that." Tears were forming as I fought hard to hold them back. After a moment of shock she began yelling at me.

"Isabelle don't you ever call me Renee again, did I not teach you any manners! This also must be something you picked up from that Edward! I have a mind to take you back with me after your fathers funeral." I was now infuriated with her, damn her for hating the man I loved.

"I will not go back with you, I am staying here with Edward. I love you mom but no matter what you say I am staying here with him, and I am going…" I stopped myself I didn't want to tell her this way. We sat in silence as we tried to both calm down, we normally don't fight like this and it hurt both of us.

"I understand that you have feelings for him, I do. But trust me when I tell you that they will fade with time. Honey, he has hurt you many times in the past and I am positive that he will do it again." She passed as if thinking whether or not to continue. "I don't want to upset you but I think it best if you stop seeing him altogether. Come back to Florida with me and trust me you will soon see things in a different light."

"No I won't leave. I am not like you, I won't run when things get complicated." Pain flickered in her eyes. "You left Charlie when things got complicated, and like many other things when they too became complicated you just gave up. I won't do that!"

"ISABELLA!" She yelled, "How _dare_ you talk like that to me. Just for that I _forbid_ you to _ever_ see Edward again, he is a bad influence I see this now. And yes you are coming back with me and you have no say in this!" She as now standing over me. I could see the anger building in her.

"I am an adult now, and you can not make me do anything!" I stood to face her and I was waving my arms around in anger. "I will continue to see him, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I started to storm off but she caught me by my left arm.

"I am your mother and I will not allow you to…" That is when she noticed the ring. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Her face was turning red, but not from a blush. I pulled my arm away from her and hid my hand behind my back. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"My engagement ring to Edward. I am going to marry him!" I whispered, I knew what was coming.

"_WHAT_?" She fell back on the couch in shock. "You can not be serious."

"I am, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I love him and we will be married soon. I love him and he loves me." I was still firm.

"That's it, we are leaving NOW!" She stood up and grabbed my left hand. Before I could stop her she grabbed the ring off my finger and threw it to the ground and started to drag me toward the door. I pulled free right before we hit the door.

"NO, I will not leave with you. And how dare you, that is my ring you have no right to take it off like that!" I was still holding the tears back. "Like I said I love you, but I love him and I will stay with him. Even if you don't approve!"

"No daughter of mine is going to marry a guy that Edward. I will die before I will let that happen!" She was scolding, I could tell that she was starting to tremble.

"Like I told you before I am going to marry him rather you like it or not. I was hoping it wouldn't be like this."

"And what is that?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I hate you for hating the man I love, and if you don't approve of me loving him then I don't want to be around you!" I was now shaking, I couldn't believe I was saying this to my mother.

"You don't mean that." There was shock in her voice.

"But I do, if you are going to stand in-between me and my happiness then I would rather disassociate myself with you!" I turned I could no longer look at her, it hurt too much. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, please try and see this from my point of view. One you are way to young to get married, take it from one who has been there. And two I am completely sure that these are not real feelings, he is not worthy of you." I pushed her off and turned to her full of anger.

"NO I WONT!" The tears were fighting even harder to fall but I just pushed them back. "I love him, and he loves me. Nothing will change that NOTHING! Why don't you try seeing things from my point of view."

"Isabelle come on, grow up. I will not let this happen and I am sure that his parents will not allow it either, you are to young!"

"That is where you are wrong, they have given us their blessing. You are the only one that disapproves of this. If only you weren't so stubborn!"

"_WHAT_?" She was shaking her head. "What has happened to you? You use to be a sweet girl and now look at how you are talking to your _mother_!"

"Mom I don't like fighting with you, but there is nothing that you can do or say that will change this. I love him and I always will I just wish you could see that."

"I see my daughter being taken for a fool!" Her voice was beginning to rise again.

"How could you? I HATE YOU!" I yelled her face feel, normally I would say sorry for hurting her like that but she hurt me deeply and right now I didn't care. The tears had begun to spill over as I pushed past her and out of the room. I started down the hall when I tripped, I fell hard on my hands a knees. I tried to get up but I couldn't I was sobbing and shaking too hard to even think.

"Bella!" Edward cried as he turned me around and held me tight in his arms. I looked over his shoulder to see Renee standing in the doorway. The pain faded from her eyes as she glared in our direction, how could she hate him, he was my everything, couldn't she see that?

"Get me out of here…please." I begged him. He nodded as he picked me up and walked down the hall and around a corner, then he took me into another room were Alice and Jasper were playing chess.

"Edward, Bella what's wrong?" Alice worried as she went to get up from the game but Edward shock his head and told her to stay put. Then I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye twitch, I had so many feelings hitting me at once that he must be going crazy. Edward then carried me into the bedroom.

"I am so sorry." I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella." I could hear the pain in his voice, I pulled back a little from him and noticed that there was nothing but pain in his beautiful golden eyes.

"She has no right. I could she, she doesn't even know you."

"But she is right, I don't deserve you. You could do so much better then me, maybe I should…" The tears began to fall again, he cant leave me not again.

"Don't Edward please. It is me that doesn't deserve you, and if you leave again I would die. I don't care what Renee thinks, I love you. I want to be with you and…" He then kissed me.

"Bella I won't leave you, never again. I am not strong enough too and besides I think that she will come around." The look in his eyes made me doubt him, after that fight I don't think that she will ever come around.

"I know you were listening, and I am sorry you had to hear that. But she hates you, and I hate that, how can she I mean she just, she's wrong and I hate it." I began sobbing in his chest again, how could she it just wasn't fair.

"She doesn't hate me, she just thinks that I am using you. And she doesn't want to see you hurt like last time, and I don't blame her."

"She doesn't hate you, but I thought." I was shocked by his words, I thought she hated Edward.

"Trust me Bella, she truly doesn't hate me. But she doesn't trust me. She knows there is something off with me, she doesn't know what it is but something tells her that I am not safe." He forced a smile I could see that.

"I guess, but she is wrong."

"Not completely." I looked at him in shock. "I am not safe to be around, you know this. I am dangerous to any human, but even more to you."

"You would never hurt me." I took his face in my hands. "I trust you with my life. I love you and that is all that matters. Some how I don't know how, but I will make her see that." He smiled a little but the pain still held in his eyes. "Please don't look like that."

"Like what?"

"I hate seeing you hurting, and worse of all it is because of my mother. I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry that I have brought yet another complication into your life."

"Stop it Edward! Don't talk like that, if anything you make my life worth living. I don't want you feeling guilty or sad because of me. I love you and that is all that matters." I pulled him closer to me and kissed him slightly before placing my head on his chest to listen to his breathing.

"I love you too, and don't worry things will work out." I nodded and then we sat like till Alice walked in.

"Is everything okay?" She was concerned.

"Yeah, things are going to be fine." Edward answered.

"Are you sure?" She pressed

"Alice what are you getting at?" He snarled.

"Well Jasper had to leave, he said that he couldn't take it anymore." I looked at Alice feeling guilty.

"I am sorry Alice. I didn't mean to make him leave."

"Its okay Bella, but I think it wasn't just you." She eyed Edward.

"Alice it's complicated."

"And how so Edward? I mean what could…" Then her eyes dazed over, Edward let go of me and jumped up and caught Alice before she fell over. He had a worried look on his face as held her up, her expression was becoming alarmed. I could tell she was having a vision, not only cause I knew the reaction she had to them, but only that or me being in danger would Edward let go of me like he had. A few minutes later she came back around and looked at me.

"Oh Bella." I couldn't tell if that was worry in her tone or not but then Edward smiled and it actually touched his eyes.

"What did you see?" I was alarmed even though Edward seemed happy almost giddy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note's:** Okay I had all this in one chapter at first but it was getting long so I split it up, sorry though that I took longer to post this one, there was still something's that I wanted to add before putting it up. I added something that I just watched on Law and Order. It was an older episode but yet it sparked something for my story. Enjoy, oh and please review (Okay I know I ask that a lot, but I LOVE you feed back.)

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon, all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She saw you and your mother talking. She apologized and she gave you her blessing."

"Really?" I couldn't hide my excitement.

"Yes, but."

"But what?" I felt my heart drop.

"She still wont trust Edward, so she will be watching him closely. But over time I am sure she will come to love him." She smiled as she sat down next to me. "I am sorry that your mother feels this way right now. Like most humans, there is something that warns them to stay away its just self preservation." She smiled. "We are happy that you are not like that."

"Thank you Alice." I hugged her.

"It is safe." Alice said no louder then normal. I looked at her with confusion.

"Jasper wanted to know if it was safe to come back in."

"Sorry but I couldn't handle it any longer, you two were driving me crazy with the bouncing of emotions." He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." I smiled as Edward just smacked his back. He was now standing next to Edward at the foot of the bed, where Alice and I sat.

"So what cause you both to feel so awful?"

"I will tell you later." Edward noted. Jasper nodded.

"So any new decisions?" Alice chimed changing the subject.

"No, I still haven't decided between Jasper and Emmett. Although."

"Although what?" Jasper pushed.

"Well Alice said who ever I don't chose could give Bella away, but I think that is up to her." She smiled knowing that yes I loved both Jasper and Emmett but there was someone else that I want to do that.

"Well I knew that, and I think I know who she will chose, but that doesn't mean that I can't argue with Emmett, you know its fun watching him become agitated." Jasper laughed.

"And who do you think that is?" I asked with a smile.

"Well we all know you wish it was Charlie, but I think that you would like it to be Carlisle." I shuddered at Charlie's name, but my smile never left my face.

"I do with that Charlie could be there. And yes you are right; Carlisle has become a father figure to me, even before Charlie died. I hope you and Emmett don't mind but I would rather it be him."

"Of course I don't mind he is a father figure to us all, and I am sure Emmett will fell the same. But come on Edward you should chose me, I mean just imagine the look on Emmett's face and besides I am the better man for the job." He smirked.

"Well I don't know." I could tell that Edward was just playing with Jasper.

"You know it will be you silly, I told you that." Alice laughed.

"What?" I asked forgetting that she saw this coming. They all laughed.

"I saw it. Remember I can see the future." She laughed even harder as I blushed. Edward then came and sat down beside me.

"Now Alice no teasing Bella." He then kissed my cheek as my blush deepened.

"So do I have the job then?" Jasper was still pushing Edward.

"If I tell you yes, will you two leave us be?" They nodded. "Then yes Jasper, you can be my best man. On one condition."

"And what is that?" He asked as Alice and I eyed one another.

"You let me tell Emmett."

"Ah, not fair. But I guess I have no choice."

"Nope." Edward smiled and then motioned to the door. They got the hint and left us alone.

"You do realize Emmett will be heart broken."

"He will get over it. Yes this will be our first wedding but I will tell him that he can be the best man next time."

"I guess so. So I think that we should pick a date, I mean that is if you want to."

"I already have one in mind." I looked at him with shock as he gave me that crooked smile I loved.

"Which is?"

"Well I was thinking the end of May. It will be after graduation, but before summer and I don't want to wait to long." I nodded it was perfect, I loved spring. Not only that but he promised that he would change me first and May was only a few months away.

"Sounds perfect, but that mean we have to get busy planning." He laughed. "Did I miss something?"

"With Alice helping it won't take that long. She saw you coming before we even met, remember. Plus she has seen it, so I think she knows how it will go. Don't worry everything will be perfect." He hugged me tight as he said this.

"I hope so." I hugged him back before he took my face in his cool hand and kissed me sweetly. As our lips pressed together he slowly laid me down and crawled on top of me never letting our lips part. My heart began racing immediately, and he let out a small laugh as he slowly moved his lips down to my neck. I felt his cool breath against my skin cause me to shiver slightly in a good way. His hands were holding mine above my head as he now moved his lips over my collarbone. My body jumped in excitement he then tensed up, he glanced up at me with passion and lust in his eyes that made my heart skip a beat. Again he laughed as his body loosened again, and then he laid his head on my chest and listened to my heart.

"I will miss this." He sighed; letting my hands go be then pushed his arms under my body and held me closer, I also wrapped my arms around him.

"Miss what?" I asked, even though I knew what he meant.

"I will miss hearing your heart beat, it is lovely listening to it. I love it when my actions cause it to race." I could feel the smile on his face. "But none the less I will love be able to do other things that we can not do right now, for fear that I might lose control." I then blushed. "I will miss that too." He laughed, and I joined his laugh. It felt so nice to be this close to him, at times I wondered if this could be real. As we laid there I drank in his sent as he did mine.

"I love you Edward."

"Not as much as I love you."

"I beg a differ." I smirked as he titled his head up to look at me with one raised brow.

"And how so?"

"I am willing to die for you, well sorta speak." I smiled.

"True, but I still am not happy about damning you to a non-life, even if I will be able to spend eternity with you. I don't think that it is…"

"Edward I thought we agreed on this, please don't tell me you have changed your mind. It is what I want, you know that." I was becoming worried; he had to change me he just had to.

"Is it really what you want? You do realize it will be painful and that you will be damned just like me." There was pain rising in his voice.

"If you were truly damn, how could you be happy?" That took him by surprise, it was hard to make him speechless but when I was able to do it I took pride in myself. After a moment of thinking it over he spoke.

"You have a point there. I am truly happy with you, and I guess that if I were completely damned I would be alone. But still." He laid his head back on my chest as he continued. "I am not sure if I can damn you to this non existence."

"It is what I want, I want to spend all of eternity with you. And if I have too I will go through the pain, and become damned as you say, just to be with you."

"Are you sure?" He was still hoping that I would change my mind, that I would wake up and see that become a vampire was no way to live, and that I would leave him. But that would never happen I love him too much and this is was I want.

"I am positive! There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, as long as it meant I could be by your side forever!" I had to add the last part in because I knew that if I didn't some how he would tell me that it was best to leave and forget about him, to find a human partner and grow old and have children with him. He nodded and then we returned to the silence. It felt so right to be with him, I could stay like this forever, but like always my human needs showed themselves.

"I guess we need to get you some food." He laughed as my stomach growled. I realized then that I had forgotten to eat lunch.

"Come on I will take both you and your mother to dinner." He smiled as he sat up, I frowned cause I didn't want to leave I was enjoying myself. "Don't frown we have eternity together." With that thought I let a smile fill my face. Eternity together, I liked that a lot.

"Are you sure you want to be around me mom, I mean her thoughts are mean."

"I can deal with them, and besides Alice's vision needs a little help to come true."

"Okay then, but I think that I should go talk to her first just to be safe, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I will walk you back to your room and then wait out in the hall till it is safe." He then stood and held his hand out for mine. I gave him my hand, and that is when I realized that I wasn't wearing my ring.

"I will need to put my ring back on." I smiled hoping that he wasn't mad at my mom for doing what she done.

"Yes you will, as a matter of fact your mother is wondering how I could afford something that large." He laughed.

"You can hear her thoughts still?" He nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be, she is not thinking anything negative, she is slowly warming up to the idea. She is just worried about you. But right now she is wishing she could talk with you, so lets get you back okay." I nodded as we walked out of the bedroom. Jasper and Alice were both sitting on the couch watching television, well pretending to watch it.

"Were you two off too?" Jasper asked with raised eyebrows.

"I am taking Bella and her mother to dinner. Humans have to eat more then we do." He laughed.

"Humans are weird creators." Jasper now too was laughing.

"You call us weird, you're the ones that drink blood." I teased

"Hey some humans do too." Alice laughed. "They are even weirder ones out there, they actually call themselves vampires. I was watching a cop show about a group of young teens that did this, and what is worse is it was human blood they drank. Although I couldn't help but laugh at them, I mean they hated sunlight and wore all black and even had fake fangs glued to their teeth." She was shaking her head.

"You're kidding." Edward choked.

"Actually its true. I came across some of them in Phoenix, back before I moved to Folks. They believe in all the myths, some of them actually sleep in coffins. I had the pleasure of going to school with a few of them." Jasper began to laugh.

"You humans truly are weird. If only they knew the truth."

"Jasper I have to agree." Edward added.

"You really came across people like that Bella?"

"Yes, Alice."

"Oh please do tell this is fascinating."

"I think she should eat first." Edward snapped although there was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Oh come on Edward, don't you want to hear about humans that believe they are one of us?" Jasper too was curious.

"Okay I will let her explain, but the short version." He then pulled me over to a chair and sat down and placed me on his lap.

"Okay do tell us."

"Well Alice, to tell you the truth I don't know that much they kind of scared me."

"But the real vampires don't?" Jasper laughed.

"Nope." I smiled. "Well they always stuck together never really talked to anyone else, if you were not part of their convent as they called it they wanted nothing to do with you."

"They actually call their groups convents?" Alice asked with wide eyes, both Jasper's and Edward's eyes were now wide too.

"Yes, there are a few things that they actually got right."

"Like what?"

"Not only calling their cult, as I call it, convents but the whole sticking together and not interacting with other people." They all nodded knowing that, this was what they did; I was exception to that. "No mater how hot it was they were always in black, black pants, black shirts, and a lot of the guys wore black trench coats, while the girls liked fishnets. And they apply a heavy layer of black eyeliner, they guys always seem to wear the most. The part that freaked me out the most was, that some of them actually wore fake fangs, and worse some actually had their real teeth carved to look like fangs."

"Do our fangs freak you out?" Edward teased.

"No, your are real!" I teased right back

"No teasing Edward, let her finish!" Jasper jumped in.

"I don't really know much more. I avoided them the best I could. The only other thing I do know is that, they would get together in this club called 'Bloodlust' after school and talked about the different myths, and if you all really existed and if you did how they longed to join the walking dead as they called it, they…"

"The walking dead? That's an insult!" Alice cut me off.

"Anyway, do they really drink blood?" Jasper was really curious

"I believe so, but I can't be sure. I would hear them talk about how they couldn't wait to sit around and drink some cruor." All there mouths dropped and eyes became wide.

"Bella do you know what cruor is?" Edward asked in shock, his voice was a little shaky even. I just shock me head.

"Cruor is another word for blood. It is actually the portion of blood that helps a person or animal form a blood clot." Now my eyes widened.

"So it is true they do drink blood." Alice was still shocked.

"Man, you humans just get weirder and weirder." Jasper was shaking his head.

"I wonder what they would do if they met you?" I could fight the urge to ask the question that everyone was thinking.

"Probably run, more then likely they do that just for attention, but then again you never know. You after all want to become one of us." Edward answered.

"But my reasons are different."

"True, you are one of a kind. But now I think we should get some food in you." Kissing my cheek softly we stood and headed for the door.

"Enjoy your meal Bella." Alice called, as we were halfway out the door.

"Thanks, I will." We walked down the hall in silence, I think Edward was thinking about the story that I had just told him.

"What are you thinking?" I finally asked, even though I didn't want to be the one to break the silence but I could take it any longer.

"How strange you humans are." I laughed. "I only wish I could be there when Jasper tells Emmett. As we left I heard Jasper plan to go tell Emmett everything you told us as soon as we were gone. I am sure…" He paused. "No, I am positive he is telling him right now. Of course him Rose don't believe him, but they are going to ask you none the less." He smiled as we approached my room. "Now go on in and talk with your mother, she is worried about you and feels awful about your fight." He must have seen the fear in my eyes. "Don't worry she will not get angry this time. She wants to just sit and talk with you. She is scared of pushing you away. So don't keep her waiting any longer."

"Will you be near if I need you?"

"Of course I will be right out here, just say my name and I will come in. I promise." I nodded and then reached for the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note's:** I am trying to put these chapters up as fast as I can cause I can't wait to get to the wedding :). I know not to rush the story live, but I can rush the out put of the chapters, lol. Well I hope you enjoy this one, it starts out slow but wait till you see what Edward does in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon all the credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood in the hall looking at the door to mine and Renee's room. I knew that our fight not only really upset me, but I was sure that it had the same effect on her. After all it was the first time I even told her that I hated her. I tried but I just couldn't bring myself to reach for the door knob.

"It will be ok Bella I promise." Edward said with reassurance as he placed his head on my shoulder. I turned to look at him with doubt in my eyes.

"I don't know, I mean I told her that I hated her." I could fell the tears threatening to run free again.

"She knows you didn't mean it. Both of you were upset and said something you didn't mean." He was trying to comfort me.

"What if we start fighting again? I can't stand what she thinks of you." The tears were now falling, I couldn't hold them back. He then pulled me into his arms and slowly rubbed my back. As I tired to pull myself together he whispered words of comfort to me.

"Just remember Alice's vision, and besides I can hear her thoughts as well, and she is truly sorry." First kissing my hair he then turned me toward the door. "She wants to make amends, so don't leave her hanging." He was smiling I could tell by the tone of his voice. "If anything I will be right out here." I nodded and then reached for the handle; it turned slowly in my hands as I noticed Edward now to my right so that Renee wouldn't see him with me. He gave me another smile of encouragement as I slowly walked into the room.

"Mom, can we talk, with out yelling?" I asked as I sat down to her left on the couch. She looked up at me shocked that I had come back to talk.

"I am sorry sweaty." She hugged me as tight as she could, which was nothing compared to what I was use to getting from Alice. "I believe this is yours." She smiled when we parted and then placed my ring back on my hand.

"Thank you." I half-heartedly smiled back; scared she would start yelling again.

"I want to apologize for how I reacted earlier. Please, don't get me wrong I do like Edward, I just want to see you hurt again." She took my hands in to hers as she talked to me.

"I understand mom, but he won't hurt me, he loves me and I love him." She squeezed my hands a little.

"I still think that you're too young. I just don't want to see you make the same mistakes I made." I could tell she was thinking back to when she and Charlie got married at a young age.

"Don't worry mom. I have put a lot of thought into my decision. I really do love him and I am ready to spend the rest of etern…my life with him." I had to catch myself. We sat there in silence for a while.

"Well if that is really how you feel, Bella then I give you my blessing." I smiled and went to hug her but she held me back. "One condition though!" A look of worry crossed my face. "I want to get to know him better, and I would like Phil to meet him as well." I nodded and then hugged her and she returned the hug. I wonder how Phil will meet him before May but I will worry about that later.

"Well tonight if you want, you can start to get to know him better." I smiled and she tilted her head to the side. "Edward would like to take both you and me to dinner."

"That sounds nice, what time will he be picking us up?" She smiled, almost happy to see him.

"Shortly, so we should get ready." She nodded and then headed into the bed room to get ready. Before I could think to walk back to the door there was a light knock on it. I jumped a little and then walked over to it.

"I told you she would come around." Edward smiled as I opened the door. I jumped into his arms so grateful that things seemed to be working out; he then became tense

"Sorry." I stepped back and looked at the ground; I hated it when I made him fight for control.

"Its okay, I am fine. You just took me by surprise that's all." He smiled as he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I wanted to tell you that I will be back in about an hour, I need to take my Mercedes back to the house and get ready myself. I want to take you both to a little Italian place just outside of town. You don't have to dress up but look nice." He smiled, then began to turn away put I grabbed his arm to stop him, he then tilted his head with a confused look on his face.

"What are you going to do, when Renee ask why you're not eating?" I was truly curious on how he was going to get out of this one.

"You will have to wait and see. Also" He laughed then kissed me softly and was gone. What did he mean I would have to wait and see? Renee is bound to notice that he doesn't eat or drink anything, and knowing her she will say something. After a moment of wondering I decided to go get ready.

"Are you out of the shower mom?"

"Yes I will be done in a moment then you can get ready." After a few minutes Renee walked back into the living room. She was wearing a nice pair of black dress pants with a nice cream color button up shirt. She had her hair partly pulled up with just a hint of makeup on. If I didn't know better I would say she was too young to be a mother.

"You look lovely mom." I smiled as I walked pass her. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and then headed for the shower. Once in the shower it didn't take me long to wash, I just my strawberry shampoo that Edward loved and then finished up and stepped out into the cold air, which made me shiver. I quickly grabbed a towel and began to dry off, then after blow drying my hair I went to my bag to find something to wear. After looking for what seemed like forever I found a nice black skirt and a brown turtleneck that fit my every curve; Alice said that it would bring out my eyes. Then I went back into the bathroom and tried to curl my hair, it wasn't working, if only my hair worked with my like it did for Alice. I sighed and then just brushed it straight, then applying just a little eye makeup I was almost ready to go. Once back in the bed room I started putting on my nice black shoes when I heard talking in the other room.

"And you are sure this is what you want? You will not hurt my daughter again." Renee questioned Edward, as my heart stopped.

"I promise you Mrs. Dwyer that I love your daughter and I will never hurt her like that again." He was using his charismatic voice on my mother, which I couldn't help but giggle a little at. No one I knew could say no to him when he used that tone, not even his family.

"Alright, but I will be watching." She somewhat laughed. I then walked out of the room too see Edward sitting on the couch facing my mother who was in the chair. His eyes then looked up at me with a crooked smile that sent my heart crazy.

"You look lovely, Bella." I nodded a thank you as my mother turned to me.

"When did you get that?" She questioned. "It looks very nice on you. I didn't know you knew anything about fashion." She halfway teased.

"Alice bought it for me. She loves taking me shopping, and if you let her she might take you as well sometime." I laughed. That is when I noticed that Edward was also wear a nice pair of black paint and a light wheat color sweater, of course he looked stunning. I felt my cheek warm up as his smile grew wider.

"You look nice." I smiled. Renee shock her head and then walked pass me to grab her purse from the other room.

"I see you and my mother were talking, I hope she was nice." I whispered so that Renee wouldn't hear, but knew that Edward would. He nodded as I walked over to his side for he was now standing by the door.

"Don't worry she is just concerned for you."

"So she was mean." I frowned.

"Not at all, she actually likes me its just that she thinks that we are to young and that we should wait. She also thinks that in time we will realize that this is just lust and not love." He laughed slightly at several things that she thought. I just shook my head.

"Are you kids ready to go?" Renee asked as she reappeared in the room.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please call me Renee. I hate the formalities." He nodded and then whispered too me.

"She thinks that I am trying to flatter her, to make her like me." It was to low for Renee to hear but I laughed a little at her thoughts. We walked down the hall to the steps, walking carefully down them as to not trip we finally made it to the first level. Once outside I spotted his Volvo. Renee passed as we reached his car.

"Is this one yours too Edward?"

"Yes, this is my every day car."

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked fast cars." She laughed. Edward then helped me into the back and her in the front seat. At human speed he walked back over to the driver's side and then started the car and headed northwest out of town at a normal speed, much unlike his crazy driving.

A/N: Dinner will be more exciting, but a lot more dialogue as well so it will be a shorter chapter, but will be full of surprises. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note's:** Sorry this chapter is shorter then the others, but not by too much. Also there is going to be a lot of dialogue rather then description, I think. Okay, no more waiting you finally get to see what I have Edward do, although a few have guessed it already.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How can you afford this?" Renee shrieked as we pulled up to Agostino's. It was the most expensive Italian restaurant in the area.

"His father is doctor, remember mother." I retorted as I eyed Edward he knows I hate it when he spends money on me, and this place was not cheap. Renee nodded as Edward smiled. After finding a close parking space he turned the car off and climbed out at human speed and walked around to the passenger door.

"I do have to say that he is a gentleman." Renee seemed to warming up to him. After helping both of us out of the car, we walked into the restaurant were, like always we were approached by an all too willing female hostesses. She was slender with green eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair with red tints, she was very pretty. She looked back and forth between Edward and me, then took in my ordinary features and smiled widely at him.

"My name is Ray, how may I help you?" She more talked to Edward then Renee or me.

"Can we have a table for three in the back please?" Edward asked, it seemed to dazzle Ray for a moment.

"This way please." She then led us toward the back, watching Edward from the corner of her eye the whole time.

"She obviously thinks he's attractive. Look at her gush all over him." Renee laughed in my ear, thinking it was to low for them to hear, but of course Edward heard her and held in a laugh.

"You get use to it after a while." I lied; I hated it when other girls looked at him like that.

"Is that true? Then why do you look like you could kill her?" Renee could always see through my lies, just like Edward who was now eyeing me. I blushed of course.

"Is this table okay for you?" Ray asked before I had time to answer.

"Yes thank you." Edward nodded as he then help me slid into the both and then my mother next to me, he then sat across from us. "Would you mine if I ordered for you Bella?" He asked, knowing I would have chosen the least expensive thing.

"Actually, Edward I…"

"Let him order for you, it might be interesting to see how well he knows you." She smiled toward me.

"Fine, yes Edward you can order for me." I bit my lower lip, who knows what he will order. He then smiled his crooked smile at me and then lifted the menu to look. After a few minutes another perky blonde headed our way. She had short hair that framed her face and brown eyes and was a little bit smaller then the last girl. Ray must have spilled the beans to her, because she stopped in her tracks the minute she got a good look at Edward. Renee rolled her eyes.

"Good evening, my name is Bobbie and I will me your waiter tonight." She finally found her voice as she stared at Edward. I could tell that Renee was going to say something but I placed my hand on her shoulder and she just sighed. Edward looked over his menu and motioned for Renee to order first.

"I would like the Linguini Maremonte, with an ice tea no lemon, please." Closing the menu she then handed it to Bobbie with a dark look in her eyes. She nodded and then turned back to Edward.

"She will have the Vitello Congnac, and I will have the Vitello Valarosa with light sauce and two cokes please." I stared at him with wide eyes; he did not just order food for himself.

"And how would you like your vesion cooked?"

"She will take it medium and I would like it rear." He smiled at me knowing I had a million questions.

"I will be back with drinks and bread." She then walked away but not before glancing at Edward one more time.

"You got me _vension_?" It hit me that he ordered deer for me. Renee laughed.

"I believe that you will enjoy it. Besides I got hunting, so you will have to get use to the taste of deer." I got the hidden meaning in his words, which I smiled at.

"You hunt?" Renee didn't like that idea.

"Occasionally." He was trying to hold back a laugh as was I. "But don't worry I don't use guns, my family and I prefer to use a bow." She nodded; he must have read that she hates guns. Back when she and Charlie were married she made him leave his at work. Before she could push the matter any more Bobbie was back with our drinks and bread.

"Here you go. Is there anything else I can get you?" She was still staring at Edward, and Renee could no longer take it. Even if she didn't like Edward to much, she didn't like seeing me aggravated with these girls.

"You said your name was Bobbie right?" She said sternly, I noticed Edward was now laughing quietly. She then turned to my mother and nodded. "Well Bobbie, I think that you should stop _gawking_ at my daughters fiancée, and if you don't I _will_ be talking to your manager."

"I beg your pardon?" She was stunned at what my mother said and how she said it. I was a little shocked myself.

"You heard me." Bobbie then rolled her eyes and walked away. "Teenagers and their manners these days! If you two will excuse me for a moment I will be back shortly." She snorted as she walked away. Edward could no longer contain his laughter.

"Edward, now that we are alone I have a few questions." He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I figured you would. But first does your mother always over react like that?"

"What do you mean?" I played dumb.

"Well you should have heard what she was thinking. First when I mentioned hunting, if she only knew, then with that waitress. It was hard to hold back the laughter." He was overly amused by this.

"Well she doesn't like guns, not like you need them." I teased. "But also she is not use to girls gawking at you, like I am." He then rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess I know what you want to ask."

"And what would that be?" Again he rolled his eyes.

"Why I ordered food for myself, and what I plane on doing with it? Am I not correct?" Now he was teasing me. I tried to glare at him but it didn't work. "I will take that as I am correct." He smiled. "Well like I showed you once before if needed I can eat human food. Remember the bite of pizza?" I nodded. "Well it is still the same, just because I don't have to eat it doesn't mean I can't, yes it doesn't taste good nor do I enjoy it, but none the less I can do it."

"But why do it?" I still didn't understand why he was going to suffer this.

"Unless you want to tell Renee the truth about me being a vampire, I think that I should keep up pretences." He laughed, as he took my hands into his over the table.

"You wouldn't tell her, would you?" My eyes grew wider, which made him laugh.

"Only if you wanted her to know what her daughter will become." I think he was hoping that this would detour me from wanting him to change me, but he was wrong.

"She would freak, that is if she would even believe it. We may physically look alike but we are complete opposites."

"Look alike I would not say that, have similarities yes, and trust me, I know you're different I can read her mind." He smirked, then released my hands and put his under the table; I title my head to the side and raise my brow. "I can read her mind, she is headed back." No sooner did he finish that she was sitting back down next to me.

"So where were we?" Renee was acting like nothing had happened, as usual after yelling at someone. "Ah, yes I was going to ask you a few questions." She smiled at Edward who returned the smile, he knew what was coming.

"Mother!" I growled, scared to what it was she was going to ask.

"Its okay Bella, she can ask me anything." I looked down at the table. She began her interrogation, asking everything from what he planed on doing after high school to why he wanted to marry me. This could have gone on for ever but the waitress returned with our food, she placed the correct meals in front of us and then asked if we would like our drinks refilled. None of us had touched the drinks or bread so Renee said no. She left us alone and never even looked in Edward's direction, I wonder what Renee said to her.

"So Edward how old are you?" The one question she wanted to know, but I didn't want her too.

"I am over hundred-in-ten." I dropped my fork and stared at him with wide eyes and mouth open, he did NOT just tell her that. After a moment of shock I kicked his leg, he just smiled at me. I then heard Renee burst out laughing.

"Ah, a since of humor as well." I sighed in relief to how she took that, but I would let him know how I felt about that as well. "But no, really how old are you? I want to make sure you're not too old for my Bella." Little did she know that he was telling her the truth.

"I am eighteen, only a few months older." He then took a bite of his food and I eyed him. As to not throw Renee off he acted like he was enjoying the food. For most of the dinner she hit him with questions, some he had to lie about but when he could he would tell her the truth. Most of the time I just sat there listening and every now and then I would make faces at her.

"How did you like your meal?" Edward asked after dinner and in-between questions.

"Surprisingly it was good. I could become accustom to eating deer." I teased as his smiled faded, seeing the double meaning in my words. The waitress had brought us our check, and before Renee could look at it Edward handed Bobbie some money.

"I don't need change."

"Thank you, and have a nice night." She looked at the hundred in shock, then smiled and walked off. Renee didn't notice what type of bill it was but none the less was taken back.

"I will go get the car and met you ladies at the door." We nodded and then he was gone.

"Isabella, I am shocked." Renee was shaking her head.

"About what?" I really didn't want to know, but I knew I couldn't stay quite.

"I pegged that poor boy all wrong." She was now smiling at me as we began to walk toward the door. "He is not at all what I thought he was. He is respectful, honest, and caring. And I am glade you have him." She kissed my hair and then held the door open for me.

"Really?" I shrieked. She nodded and I jumped into her arms. "Mom, thank you." She laughed as Edward pulled up next us. He then got out of the car and helped my mom in first.

"I told you everything would be okay." He whispered to me and then helped me in the car after quickly getting a kiss. I sighed in the car, thinking nothing could go wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note's:** Funny story, I am running out of things to write in my Authors Notes, lol. But I have lots ideas for the story, sorry that it has been a slow in story line lately but you have to get through the boring to get to the exciting. And once again, Review's PLEASE. I like to hear what you think; it's what keeps me writing. P.S. Sorry about all the errors in my chapters I will try and spot them better. One more thing I will be changing the rating due to some things I am adding in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward walk both Renee and me up to our room, and me being me I fell twice but each time he caught me much to Renee's amusement.

"I had a lovely evening, but I will leave you kids to say good night." She kissed my check, and then shocked both Edward and me by kissing him on the check. He stiffened and eyes grew wide, I could tell that he was not prepared for that. Luckily she didn't seem to notice how cold he felt, because she then smiled and went into out room.

"Are you okay?" I asked, for he still did not relax. Every muscle in his body was strained and his hands were in fist at his sides.

"Give me a moment." I nodded and backed up against the door and waited for him to get control. He was use to me over stepping the boundaries every now and then but it was a totally different thing for Renee to get that close. "Bella I am sorry." I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, there is. I almost lost control." He turned from me.

"But you didn't, and I know you wouldn't." I smiled as walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek. I felt him relax more under my touch.

"Thank you for believing in me." He then kissed my hair as he completely relaxed.

"I will always believe in you Edward, I love you."

"I love you too Bella." As I pulled my hand from his face and wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around my waist, he leaned down to kiss me.

"Get a room!" Rosalie teased from down the hall.

"You're one to talk Rose." Edward smirked.

"And that is where I am headed silly." She laughed as she walked into a room where I heard Emmett and Jasper talking.

"You're kidding?" Emmett was shrieking.

"Nope, ask Bella yourself." Jasper retorted.

"What are you boys arguing about?" Rosalie asked as she shut the door behind her. I looked up at Edward with wide eyes. What were they talking about, and why did Jasper tell Emmett to ask me.

"Jasper is telling him about the humans that think they are us." He half smirked, thinking back to that particular conversation.

"Oh, I can only guess what Emmett will ask me later." I shook my head at the thought.

"Trust me he has a lot of questions, but then again we all do." He smiled for he had some himself. "We can save them for another time, you need to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be an even harder day." I nodded in agreement, tomorrow is Charlie's funeral, and it is going to be tiring not only mentally but also physically. As I opened the door and began walking into the room I noticed that Edward was not following. I turned and look at him with my head titled to the side.

"Bella with your mom here I think…"

"She will be in the other room, I am on the sofa bed. Besides you will know when she is awake and can sneak out." I was pleading, I grew use to sleeping in his arms and I didn't want that to change now.

"I don't know Bella, it might be safer if I…"

"Please Edward, I have grown use you holding me at night." I felt silly begging but I am still waiting for him to leave me again. There must have been something in my face that gave me away.

"I am not going any where again, I couldn't even if I tried." He placed a cool hand on my cheek. "Once Renee is asleep I will be back." He smiled in defeat, but I could tell that he truly didn't want to be parted from me as well. Not only was it harder to keep me safe with Victoria around but he loved my company as much as I loved his. After a quick kiss that sent my heart crazy we parted and I rushed though my nightly routine.

"Bella, sweetie are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I am just tired." I tried to look more tired then I actually was.

"Okay sweetie, I am quite tired myself. I will see you in the morning, remember we have to get up early." Again kissing my cheek she headed into the other room. I then pulled out the sofa couch and before I was completely settled in, Edward was there. He was sitting at the foot of the bed when I noticed him and jumped back.

"I know I have said it before but I don't think I will ever get use to that." He just slightly laughed.

"Why don't you lie down and get some sleep." I nodded and laid down as he moved next to me. Like always he laid on the top of the covers as to not make me cold but when I frowned, like always also, he smiled and moved under the covers with me. We looked deep into each other's eyes as we wrapped our arms around each other. I then placed my head on his chest.

"I love you Edward."

"As I you." We laid there in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Bella can I try something?" He asked with a hint of lust in his voice. I then tilted my head up to him and saw my favorite crooked smile.

"And what would that be?" I teased. Before I could do anything he was on top of me, but this time he had lust in his eyes. My eyes widened in surprise, he smiled. "What are you thinking?" His smile grew and has he leaned down to kiss me. This was not like one of our normal kisses, he parted his lips and then parted mine with his tongue, and my heart was racing.

"Bella breathe and relax." He whispered as he deepened the kiss. I was now joining in, our tongues were messaging each other's when he slowly pulled away and started moving down my jaw line. Then I became breathless again as I felt his hands slowly moving up my shirt. "You need to breathe." He laughed as he then moved his lips to my collarbone.

"It's…hard…when…" I was blushing.

"Would you like me to stop?" I couldn't speak, but I knew I didn't want him to stop, so I did the only thing I could think of. I slowly moved my hands up his shirt; he smiled and got the hint. He took his hands out from under my shirt and then began to unbutton it; I blushed even harder for I was not wearing a bra. As he moved back to my lips and began kissing me again I started to unbutton his shirt, then pulled it off of him as he did the same with mine. I was rubbing my hands across his bare back as he started to move his hands across my stomach and then moving up to my breast, his touch made me crazy. This was the close's we have ever been and it was wonderful. He then began to kiss my neck again as his hands now moved south to untie my pants string; I shivered as his breath touched my neck. His hands then paused and I felt him tense up. His head raised from my neck and I caught a glimpse in his now black eyes, at first I though he was going to lose control but then he smiled and his eyes softened.

"Are you sure you want to so this?" He asked making sure I was ready for this.

"Yes." I whispered with a smile and blush. Then taking my bottoms off he began to take his off, but I pushed his hands away and took them off myself which cause him to laugh softly, the last thing we wanted to do was wake Renee. That's when it hit me, my mom was in the other room.

"What's wrong? You want to stop?" I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

"No, but what about Renee?" He then laughed again.

"She is not a problem." There was a hidden message but I didn't care at that moment. Edward and I were about to make love, which I didn't think that we could do with me as a human.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Positive." He said as he then kissed my neck again, slowly moving up to my lips. His hands were softly coercing my body. For a while we just pressed our naked bodies against each other and kissed till he slowly moved his legs in-between mine, and then pulling them up to his sides. I then let out a sigh in pleasure, which he smiled at. My hand were on his back pulling him closer when I felt him penetrate me, and that his when I saw pure pleasure in his eyes. I have never felt like this before, and this was something that I wish would never end. Pulling him closer to me I began to kiss him deeper then I have ever, he was returning the kiss when once again I let out a sigh as he moved down my jaw line and then to my neck. Once again his breath made me shiver, but this time his reaction was dangerous. His body became tense and then I felt his hands squeezing my sides. I looked into his eyes and the lust they just held was no longer there but they were thirsty. Before I could react and try and calm him down I felt his teeth sink into my neck. Why did I have to be so stupid, my body had to shake causing him to lose control and of all times. He was drinking fast, and I knew that he had completely lost control to the thirst. Feeling dizzy and weak now I just laid there knowing I was going to die, but then he pulled away.

"Oh my god Bella!" He shrieked. "I am so sorry I didn't."

"Ed…Edward…its okay." I could barely talk; my life was slowly fading away.

"No Bella its not, please forgive me." Then he quickly sat up and held me to his chest, he would have cried if he could have.

"I forgive…you. I…I…love you…don't ever…ever forget."

"Oh god Bella, I…please don't leave me, please." I smiled at him.

"Don't feel guilty…its what I wanted." There were tears in my eyes.

"I love you Bella, and I will be right behind you. I promise."

"No, promise me…you cant."

"Bella I cant live without you, and its my fault that…I don't deserve."

"Please…don't…I…I…love…you." My eyes were now to heavy to look at him; I heard him begging as I slowly slipped away.

"I love you too, and always will." Then there was nothing but darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note's: YES, another cliffhanger. And sorry about the detail it you don't like reading that stuff. Don't hate me but I like this chapter and you will understand what happens in the next chapter I promise. Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note's:** PLEASE don't hate me. I just couldn't help myself on this one. This chapter is a little shorter but it is good reading I think, also please don't hate me, and please do Review.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, or Twilight or New Moon. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"BELLA!" I could barely hear someone calling my name in the distance. "BELLA!" Who ever it was sounded frantic. "BELLA! Come on sweetie wake up!" I tried to ignore the yelling so I could slip back into the darkness, but then who ever it was began to shake me. "Isabelle, please wake up. PLEASE!" I could tell that there was fear in the voice. Normally I am not a hard person to wake up, but considering what happened I am surprised I could hear anything. The shaking became more violent as they continued yelling for me to wake up. "Bella you are _scaring_ me!" That's when I noticed it was Renee. "WAKE UP!" She was on the verge of crying I could tell. I pushed away from the darkness and opened my eyes.

"Mom?" Was all I could get out.

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief as she pulled my into a tight hug. I still felt weak but it was different some how from what I felt last night. Renee continued to thank everything and anything she could think of that I was awake, when I noticed Edward was not around and I was in my pajamas again. As panic began to take hold on me on me I pushed Renee away and ran out of the room. I had to find Edward and make sure that he hadn't done anything stupid, I knew he felt guilty for losing control but it wasn't his fault. I needed to let him know I wasn't mad at him, nor did he actually kill me. I ran as fast as I could down the hall to Emmett and Rosalie's room. Once there I began banging on the door, I was hitting it so hard that I was shocked that it didn't break; after a few seconds Emmett answered the door as shock took over his face.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong?" I was breathing heavily that it took me a moment to speak, and now I was also shaking.

"Edward? Where is Edward?" My voice cracked.

"Did something happen? Were you attacked? Are you okay?" He started throwing questions at me when Rosalie appeared with a matching look of worry on her face.

"Bella what's wrong?" There was concern in her voice, I was not use to her worrying about me, but I would think about that later.

"Have you seen Edward? I really need to talk to him, and make sure…" I was able to hold me voice together till the end when it cracked and I could no longer hold my tears at bay. They looked at each other in shock and then turned back to me as Rosalie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We haven't seen Edward sense last night." Emmett answered, as a serge of pain shoot through my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick, but I pushed it away, I need to find Edward and nothing else mattered.

"Did something happen?" Rosalie was questioning as I shook my head and pushed her hand of my shoulder and began to run toward Alice and Jasper's room. Even if Alice had not physically seen him maybe she saw what he was doing or planning like last time.

"Wait Bella come back." I heard Emmett yell as I rounded the corner out of sight. I was now running even fast then before that I was not able to slow down before I hit their door at full speed, for some reason I didn't fall back but was able to hold my ground. Then while smacking to door my vision became blurry with tears that I didn't notice that Alice had opened the door till she was holding my arms still in front of me.

"Bella calm down, and tell me what happened." I was now sobbing uncontrollably, as she pulled me close and held me. "Did something happen? Please tell me, Bella."

"Edward…where is Edward." My voice cracked as I tried to speak as my body began shaking even more. "Alice please…please tell me you know where he is!" Alice pulled me back as she looked at me with nothing but fear and concern in her topaz eyes. "Please tell me he's okay." Her look became more alarmed as she walked me over to the couch.

"Bella he's fine. He is in the other room on the phone with Carlisle." She relaxed as she noticed I did as well, but only a little. "Jasper can you go tell him to come here please." Alice's eyes never left my face as she talked to Jasper who I didn't even notice was in the room. I then placed my head on her shoulder as she began to rub my back I was able to stop crying. Edward was here, he hadn't done anything stupid yet. I could tell him not too, that things will be okay and not to feel bad.

"Bella, can you tell me what…" She wasn't able to finish for now I was being pulled around to face the other direction, it was Edward, and I hadn't even noticed he entered the room. He went to ask me something but I cut him off. "Edward please forgive me." I started crying again as he pulled me into him, I could feel my tears soaking up in his shirt.

"Forgive you for what?" There was concern and confusion in his angel like voice.

"Causing you to…to lose control." I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes but I couldn't help but look up at him, but all I saw was confusion. He then looked over to Alice.

"Edward I am as confused as you. She didn't tell me anything, and I didn't see anything." He nodded and then looked back at me.

"Bella I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"Last night when we…and then…and now I…I am so sorry." My body was starting to tremble again, as he held me tighter to try can calm me.

"I still don't understand." Worry was now holding his features as he tried to recall what might have happened.

"Don't you remember? I mean I couldn't have been that." I looked away.

"Bella I don't know what you are talking about, please tell me what happened." He pulled my face to look back at him.

"We well." I was blushing, which he immediately realized what I was talking about.

"Oh, Bella…" There was shook in his voice.

"I screwed up I am sorry, it's not your fault please don't think that it is, it is all mine. It was me that caused you to lose control and bit me, but its okay." He stiffened at my words.

"Bella nothing happened last night." I looked at him in shook how could he forget, it was wonderful, how could he. "I didn't lose control, I…"

"Yes you did, you were begging me to…"

"No! Bella nothing happened."

"How can you say that Edward." I was pushing away from him, but he held me tight and would let me go.

"I'm sorry Bella, but…"

"But nothing I remember it, we made, how can you say it didn't happen? Does it mean nothing to you?" I was now angry, how could he do this, even if he felt guilty that was no reason to say it never happened. Pure shook crossed his face.

"Bella I couldn't, we couldn't" Now there was pain in his eyes.

"But we did!"

"No Bella nothing happened." He sighed as I began sobbing in anger. "Please Bella listen to me." He began to wipe away my tears. "I wish we could, trust me I really do, but we cant at least not yet. I would lose control there is no doubt about that." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"But Edward I…"

"Bella if it did happen, you wouldn't be sitting here right now, you would be into much pain to even think." Now I was the confused one, he was right. I placed my hand against my neck and didn't feel any puncture wounds, but what I did feel shocked me; my heart beat. Then it hit me that I had been breathing heavily and crying. I wasn't a vampire, which meant he never bit me and he never lost control, which also meant last night _never _happened.

"Edward I don't understand, I remember."

"I think that your mind was showing you something you wish could happen, but also the danger that goes with those feelings." He pulled me closer to him; I could tell this was hard on him as well. Just the idea that he could and that he would lose control upset him. I pulled away just a little after a moment to see a smile on his face, which caused me to blush. "I wish that it wasn't a dream I really do. If only we could be that close without the danger of me losing it. Bella I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you. I understand why your mind showed you the danger but that will never happen. I wont allow it, at least not while you are still human." He kissed my forehead.

"So it was a dream." I was disappointed, but relieved that he had no reason to feel guilty.

"Yes, but one day we will make it a reality." He smiled as he ran his hand alone my cheekbone, cause me to blush. Then realizing that Alice and Jasper where in the room my blushed deepened as I look back too see they were gone.

"They left a while ago." Even though he couldn't read my mind, there where times that he knew what I was thinking. "Yes, they know but they won't bring it up. However they are telling Rosalie and Emmett that everything is okay and that you just had a nightmare. Looks like you had everyone concerned." He laughed "Even Renee is worried." I smiled at him.

"So when did I fall asleep?" I asked as I curled up on his lap and rested my head on his chest, but tilted my head so I could still see his now topaz eyes.

"After we told each other that we loved one another."

"Oh." I smiled. "Well I do love you Edward."

"I love you too, even with your craziness." He laughed again as I tried to glare at him, but I failed badly. "As much as I love being with you, you should head back to your room, Renee is panicking. First she was unable to wake you, which is odd, but then you freak out and run off."

"I suppose that you are right. I do need to get ready for Charlie's." I stopped I could say it, even after all this time I couldn't say it.

"I know. I will be long shortly, after you both are ready to head over to the funeral home." He kissed my hair as he walked me over to the door. "And one day soon we will be able to be that close." He smirked as I walked away blushing. I could hear him laughing as he shut the door. I walked slower then normal as I thought about his last remark. Also, I fully began to except what I thought to have happen was only a dream, but I knew it would be a dream that comes true. By the time I made it back to my room I was smiling and blushing with the thought of what it might be like, if my dream was that great, what would reality be like?


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note's:** Okay this is a longer chapter, I had to split it into 2 chapters but I will post the other half a little later. I hope you enjoy this even though it is a little slow.

P.S. GO CARDINALS (Yes I live in STL so I am hoping the Cardinals bet the Mets tonight, sorry any Met fans, but we will win I am sure of it) GO CARDINALS!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I could open the door Renee was there. She pulled me into her arms.

"Bella, sweetie what happened? Why did you freak out like that?" There was alarm in her voice.

"I am sorry mom, I had a bad dream and I need to get some air. I didn't mean to upset you." She eyed me carefully; I could tell she wasn't buying it.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything right?" If only that was true, there are so many things that I wish that I could tell her but she wouldn't understand. But none the less I nodded. "Then please tell me what really happened." Even with us not living together for almost two years now she still knew me well.

"It was a dream that had me upset, but not till I thought about it did I realize it was a dream. It was so real, but after talking to Edward I now know it was only a dream."

"How did he help, when I couldn't?" She more said to herself as I walked passed her into the room.

"Mom, we have become very close. I can tell him anything." I smiled back at her as I headed toward the bedroom. Grabbing my toiletries I decided to take a long shower, I still was a little stressed about the dream, and then brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair and then pulled it back into a ponytail. Then sliding into a long black dress with a square neck and long sleeves, it fit snug to my torso but hung lose past my hips. I sighed as I looked into the mirror.

"Honey are you ready? Edward is here to take us to the funeral home." Renee was calling from the other room. Pushing the tears back I walked out too see Renee in a matching dress but hers stopped at her knees and Edward was in black pants and a nice black button up shirt.

"I'm ready I guess." I tried to smile but they didn't buy it.

"Don't worry honey we are here for you." Renee said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks mom." I then felt Edward rubbing my back to try and sooth me.

"Well I guess we should get going." Both Edward and I nodded as she turned and walked toward the door. I looked up at Edward with a small smile as a tear fell.

"I am right here, don't worry Bella. Things will get better I promise." He smiled back as he wiped away my tear.

"I don't know how I would get through this with out you."

"You won't have to find out, because I am not going anywhere, unless you tell me too."

"I will never tell you to leave."

"Well I hope not." He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for quick kiss. Then in silence we walked to the car and drove to the funeral home. I noticed that there already a few cars in the parking lot, but none that I recognized, but I didn't think much of it. Still waking in silence we walked into the funeral home where a man was sitting at a desk in the middle of the waiting area.

"How may I help you?" He asked looking up at us.

"This Isabella Swan, Chief Swans daughter, we are here for his funeral." Renee answered knowing I could not.

"Yes, if you would follow me please." He stood from his desk and then headed down the hall to the left of him. We followed as I held Edwards arm tightly, he also held me by the waist. After walking past four doors, two on each side, we arrived to the one at the end of the hall.

"Here you go, I will now go place a sigh directing people where to come." He smiled. "I am sorry for your loss." Then headed back down the hall. Renee opened the door and then walked in before us. As I walked through the doorframe I noticed she had stopped dead in her tracks and had both hands pulled up to her chest, she was crying. I went to advance forward to comfort her when I noticed Charlie's casket across from her on the back wall. I began to tremble and if not for Edward holding me up I would have fallen to my knees.

"It will be okay I promise." He soothed as he turned me from to face him. The tears were now falling freely.

"I don't know if I can do this." I hadn't seen Charlie's body before now and there it laid in the open casket for us to see.

"I am here for you. I know this is hard but things will get better I promise." He kissed my forehead, as I became more limp in his arms. "Why don't we go sit down." Then it hit me I have Edward but Renee didn't have anyone here. She loved Charlie and this was hard on her as well.

"I need to go to Renee, she needs me." I whispered but he understood. When I turned around to start heading back to my mom I noticed she was leaning on someone for comfort. "Who is that?" Edward shrugged. I wiped away the tears and tried to focus harder when I finally noticed it was Fred Daito, one of my father's officers. They had been friends for years, Fred even knew my mother. I watched as they walked over to Charlie's casket. Renee placed her hand on his and started talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying; I knew I was not ready for that. As the pain began to take over I started feeling ill.

"Bella, you don't look so good." Edward was concerned. "You even look paler then me."

"I think I need to sit down." I weakly admitted as I felt my body go numb. Edward then picked me up and walked over to the chairs to the left of us and sat down placing me on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder and began sobbing. He rubbed my back and softly hummed. I am not sure how long I cried in Edwards arms but before I knew I felt a soothing wave pass through me, I looked up to see the rest of the Cullen Family walking in. I mouthed thank you to Jasper who just nodded.

"Oh Bella how are you holding up?" Alice asked as she rushed over and pulled me from Edward and hugged me tight.

"Alice…I…still…human here…can't…breathe!"

"Sorry!" She slightly smiled while handing back to Edward whom was shaking his head at her.

"Thank you for coming, I know it makes it easier for Bella." Renee said as she walked over to us.

"It was no trouble at all." Esme responded as her and Renee started talking. I looked around and saw that half the town was now entering the room.

"Bella it is time." Renee said after a few minutes of talking, I looked at Edward who gave me a small smile. Renee and I then walked over to the casket so I could say my good-byes. Even with Jasper near I still broke down when I saw Charlie's lifeless body in the casket, he didn't look at all like himself. He was pale, paler then the Cullen's, and stiff. I turned and sobbed into my mother's chest.

"I know things seem hard now but they will get easier." She hugged be back as she held back her tears, so that she could be there for me. A few minutes later when I was able to pull myself together I asked Renee to give me a minute alone, she nodded and then walked away as I turned back to Charlie.

"Dad I am sorry. I should have been a better daughter and noticed this, now thinking back I saw the signs but ignored them." The tears were starting to blur my vision when I felt another but stronger wave of calmness rush though me. I knew they could hear what I was saying; Edward must have told Jasper to calm me. "I wish I could see." I caught myself before Edward could hear me. I do wish that I could see him again some day but that will never happen, I have chosen to become a vampire and stay here with Edward and that is what I really want. "Please forgive me, I was not a good daughter. I should have tried harder. If only you knew the real me, maybe things would have ended differently. I will miss you." I then felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't talk like that." There was pain in his voice.

"Edward its true. I was…"

"No, you were not. Just like you told me, that it hurts you to see me in pain, it hurts me to see you like this." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Bella, honey can I talk to you?" I heard Esme ask. I pulled from Edward and nodded. "I am sorry that I heard what you said to your father, but Edward is right you are not a bad daughter. Charlie was lucky to have you in his life as are we." She smiled as she then hugged me. "If you were my real daughter I would be proud of you."

"Thank you Esme. And don't feel sorry about hearing me, you couldn't help it." I smiled. She and Edward then went back to the rest of the family as Renee rejoined me by Charlie's casket.

"It is time to start." I nodded and then said one last goodbye as we took our sets. Renee was on my right with Edward on my left, then Esme and Carlisle. Behind me was Alice to her left was Jasper, then Emmett and then Rosalie. One by one people started talking about all kinds of things that Charlie had done in his life. An hour went by before it was my turn to get up and say something, but I said I couldn't it hurt too much, everyone seemed to understand. I thought that the testimonies were done when I noticed that Edward, Esme, and Carlisle became tense. I turned around to see that all of the Cullen's had become tense. Edward wrapped his arm around me tighter and I felt Alice firmly place her hand on my shoulder. I turned back around to see Jacob pushing Billy to the casket. I know that they were good friends with Charlie, but part of me didn't want them there for fear that they would start something. Before Billy started talking he eyed the Cullen's, in return I glared at him.

"I need some fresh air." I told Edward after Billy was finished.

"I will come with you."

"No I need some time alone." I retorted taking him by surprise.

"Bella it's not safe."

"I will be fine, if anything I will yell." I smiled hoping he would let me have some time to myself.

"Fine but…"

"I promise nothing will happen." I cut him off, then kissing him slightly I walk to the side door that lead out back. It was peaceful out here, the wind wasn't blowing and the sun was shining through the clouds, although it didn't touch where I was standing. Wishing I had a jacket I rubbed my arms to try and warm up, it was colder then normal today. Trying not to think about what was taking place in the room behind me, I leaned against the building about four feet down from the door. I must have been out there for a while when I heard someone call my name, I turned to my right and saw Jacob walking my way.

"Hello Jacob." I half-heartedly smiled, not really wanting to talk to him. I am still mad at him for the other day.

"Hey Bella, how are you holding up?" He asked as he leaded on his left shoulder facing me.

"I have been better." I looked down at the ground below me. We stood in silence for a while before it began to bother me. "So Jacob was there something you needed?" I was now looking up at him hoping that he would leave me be when he looked down at me in shock.

"No not really, I just had to get out of that room." He turned to his back and was now looking up at the sky. "Nice day, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose so, but I like it to be warmer."

"Me too, summer will be here soon." Maybe he wasn't going to say anything about the Cullen's today. "Bella I want to apologize for the other day."

"What?" That took me by surprise as I turned to face him.

"I should have been more sensitive to your feelings, and I am sorry."

"Your right you should have, but none the less you're forgiven." I smiled, I really didn't want any hostility between us, he was one of my best friends and I didn't want to lose that.

"Thank you Bella. I don't want to push you away, I just fear for your safety."

"I understand Jake, but you need to understand that they won't hurt me, they love me."

"If you say so." I could tell he didn't believe me but didn't want to upset me again.

"Jake I need to tell you something." I looked down at me arm it was no longer hurting but I still needed to let him know.

"What is it? Did something happen?" There was alarm in his voice.

"Well I wanted to let you know that, well Victoria got though the Cullen's and…"

"What do you mean she got though them?" He was holding his anger back.

"Like I told you about Alice, Jasper and Edward all having special gifts, she has one as well, and that was how she did this." I pulled up my sleeve to show him the claw marks.

"How did she do that…why was she that close?" His eyes were wide with anger; I could tell he was blaming the Cullen's.

"Calm down and I will explain, plus it is not as bad as it looks." He just looked at me so I continued. "Victoria has the ability to block her presents. Meaning she could be standing next to you but you wouldn't know it unless you saw her. I think that is why you or the Cullen's have not been able to catch her."

"What ever the reason I won't let her hurt you again, screw the treaty I will be keeping a close watch on you." He growled as he examined my arm.

"And how will you do that? None of you like being in the same area let alone same room."

"I will deal for you. Besides I will be in the woods most of the time watching, sort of a look out. But that also means you will have to let your friends know I am near."

"I don't know Jacob, I already feel bad about this whole thing. I mean if not for me then you would be able to live a some what normal life, without the treaty always being over your head."

"Bella don't you dare feel bad about this, it is not your fault that we have to exist." He pulled me into a hug. "Please no matter how I feel about them or they feel about me don't ever feel like it is your fault." Before I could respond Jacob pushed me up against the wall with great force. He was holding my hands now above me head with one hand.

"Jake!" I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were now glowing red and he had a sinister look on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note's:** Okay it took me longer then I though to get this chapter up. I wanted to have it up before 11pm but it is now 4:40am LOL. Well that is what happens when you work at a hotel and can't get out of there till around midnight. Not only that I put off typing it for some reason, but non-the less here it is. I hope you enjoy this. Please review, I know I ask that all the time but I LOVE hearing what you think. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His grip on my wrist became tighter and tighter, till I started losing feeling in my hands.

"Jacob you're hurting me!" I winced. "Please stop." He just peered down at me, with a sinister smile.

"Tell me, how does it feel to have my warmth on you rather then his icy one?" Growling he slammed his body against mine pushing me hard against the wall. I tried to struggle but the force and weight of his body held me still. When I open my mouth to yell at him no sound came out. "Do tell me how this feels?" He hissed as he bent his head closer down and started kissing my neck.

"Stop!" I begged barely louder then a whisper as his free hand began exploring my body. His hand moved all over my torso causing me to shiver at the unwanted touching. Then his hand stopped at my waist and he began to pull up the bottom of my dress. "Don't do this, please!" I was scared; he was not himself, as he forced himself on me. I began crying as I tried to get away with little success. When I felt his hand start to move under my bra he began laughing "Jacob stop, please!" Then looking in my eyes I saw that his were now a blood red, I had only seen eyes like this once before. I froze in fear remembering back to James, but Jacob's eyes were scarier some how. That's when I went to scream but he muffled my attempted with a kiss. As he tried to deepen it I bit down on his tongue. Pulling back and taking his hand out from under my dress he grabbed me around the neck.

"You freely kiss that _bloodsucker_ but fight _me_!" He growled, as his grip became tighter around my throat that I could barely breathe. Then pulled me away from the wall only to thrust me back into it with great force. As I winced he lifted me off the ground and tightens his grip more till all breathing was cut off. I started clawing at his hand to let me go as things began to slowly spin. "I hate you for being with him. I hate you for loving him. I hate you for wanting to be one of them. But most of all I hate you for YOU!" He then threw me with little effort, as if I were no more then a rag doll, to the ground. I landed about four feet from him after bouncing off the wall. Now gasping for air and in a great deal of pain I still managed to sit somewhat up. I looked back to see Jacob heading my way.

"Help me!" I choked. "Edward help!" My throat was sore that it came out no louder then a raspy whisper. But before Jacob had me again he was on the ground ten feet from me with Edward standing over him. I could hear Edward growling as Jacob jumped up at him. That's when I felt two cool hands on my shoulders supporting me. I turned to see Alice, he eyes were focused on the fight in front of us, and her eyes were now pitch black. Turning back to Edward and Jacob I noticed that now Edward was on the ground being kicked by Jacob. He was kicking him with great force into the wall, my heart sunk. Before I could do anything Emmett was pulling Jacob back, and Jasper was checking on Edward. He helped him lean against the wall before backing away with fear in his eyes.

"Jasper help me hold him!" Emmett growled, then he turned and helped wrestle Jacob to the ground.

"NO!" It came out a little louder as I watched in fear as Edward slumped forward, placing his head on his knees and wrapping his arms around him. Then some how got away from Alice I began crawling toward him. It hurt to move but I kept on going I needed to know he was okay.

"Bella stay back!" He growled never lifting his head from his knees, he was trying to hold himself together. I knew it was not safe to go near him but I continued to move toward him. "I said stay _back_!" I now looked at me and I saw his eyes were blacker then Alice's, I had only seen them like this once before, back when I first walked by him in Biology. I wasn't scared this time, I felt bad watching him fight for control, I had to do something to help him. He was growling when I reached him, but I still grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, the way I held him he was forced to rest his head on my chest.

"BELLA!" Alice cried as I heard the other two gasped behind me, they all thought that he was truly going to lose control. That's when he wrapped his arms around me and began to relax. As I held Edward close I noticed that Emmett and Jasper both were staring at me with wide eyes and jaws dropped, while Jacob laid behind them unconscious. Then Edward pulled away from me to lean against the wall again, his eyes were closed but when he opened them again, they were a softer topaz.

"You are either brave or one crazy human." Emmett laughed as he sat down by me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as Edward pulled me into his lap with a slight laugh himself.

"I don't even get that close to him, when he is that pissed off. It's a death wish!" He took me by surprise, I knew he was mad but I guess I didn't realize how bad. I looked back at Edward who was smiling at me. I then noticed his arm, it was gashed open and bleeding.

"Edward your arm!" I gasped as my voice cracked, but it was getting stronger. I then felt the nausea growing in my stomach from the smell of his blood, but I pushed it away.

"It's nothing." He shrugged as Jacob moaned, and then I quickly looked back at him to see he was still unconscious.

"Please don't be mad at him, it wasn't his fault." I pleaded as I faced Edward again who fought back a growl.

"I know Bella." I could tell he was hiding something, but wait how did he know.

"You do?" I choked and then coughed, it hurt my throat more.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked as I felt her hand on my back, I nodded.

"Yes, he was being controlled." Edward answered.

"Oh." Was all I could get out before I started coughing again, as he rubbed my back.

"Bella can you please tell us what exactly happened?" Alice asked, I could tell she felt bad for having to ask me to talk but I knew she needed to know.

"Its…its hard to say." The tears were forming in my eyes again.

"I am sorry to ask, but we do need to know."

"Alright Alice, but on…on one condition." It was getting easier to talk.

"And what would that be?" Edward sounded somewhat annoyed, I narrowed my eyes at him but smiled non-the less. Then turned to look at Jacob.

"That you don't get mad or kill Jacob. It wasn't his fault he would never." I could no longer hold the tears at bay as my body shock in fear of the recall.

"We wont, I promise." Alice reassured me, I nodded.

"Bella it is okay, I am here." Edward was trying to sooth me for now my body was trembling. I took a deep breath and was able to calm myself.

"Everything was fine at first, we were just talking when his eyes turned red." I shuddered again then became relaxed as Jasper sent soothing waved my way. "They were redder then Victoria's or even…even James's." I fought back the memories as Jacob moaned again. I looked at Edward who was becoming tense again.

"Go on Bella." Alice added. I then looked at her and sighed.

"Well he then took my by the hands and pinned me against the wall with my arms above my head. As he then…"

"Stop!" Edward growled, as I started sobbing in his chest, not even Jasper could calm me now. "I know the rest, I pulled it from his mind. It was as if he was remembering it just to toy with me."

"Edward I hate to, but I need to know so I…"

"Yes Alice I know." He was holding back a growl. "But I will tell you, I don't think that Bella can handle talking about it." He was right, my body was shaking again just recalling it. Then he began to rub my back as he told them what happened, but to fast for me to understand, but I knew what he was saying. I dug my face deeper into his chest as I heard three growls come from behind me.

"He is lucky he was being controlled, but who ever caused this will pay!" Alice hissed.

"Alice what does this mean?" Jasper asked trying to hind his anger.

"From what I can see now, it looks like this visitor not only can control them but is able to pull out and manipulate one of their feelings." She sighed. "But we will have to ask Carlisle to be sure."

"Are you saying that dog wants too!" Emmett hissed as Edward glared at him.

"No, I think he took a feeling this Jacob has for Bella and turned it around and used it against them."

"I understand." I spoke up as I rubbed the now dried tears away and turned to face them.

"Really Bella?" Alice looked shocked.

"Yes. I mean Jacob has told me in the past that he loves me and wants to be with me." Edward became tense again, I looked back at him. "This happened while you were gone. We became close, but even so, it wasn't the same."

"You told him that you loved him." My eyes widened, how did he know that?

"Yes, but…" I looked back at Jacob to make sure he didn't hear me, I also noticed that Emmett, Jasper and Alice were staring at me in shock. "I did tell him that, cause at the time I thought it was true but it wasn't. I was only trying to replace you. I love you Edward. I guess in a way I do love Jake but only as a friend nothing more. I could never love him like I love you." He smiled. "But how did you know, I mean I never told you that."

"The day in the forest he was recalling it to piss me off, after all you did tell him about our gifts." He now sounded a little irritated.

"Yes, but I told you, well Alice, his."

"True."

"You are one strange human. First befriend vampires then werewolves, what's next?" Emmett laughed as the others joined in. Then stopped short when just as quick as Jacob went down he was on his feet.

"What the hell happened?" He growled as he noticed who was now here. Then scolded at them.

"Jacob stop that!" I snapped as I stood up, then quickly I had four vampires standing in front of me, guarding me from him. I rolled my eyes. "You stop it as well. He is fine now!" I retorted as I pushed around them to look at Jacob.

"What are you…"

"Jake we will explain." I cut him off as I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. I watched as Jacob's face feel when he was told what happened. I was looking at the ground fighting back the tears. It wasn't his fault.

"Bella I…"

"I know Jake, I don't blame you. Besides, minus a few bruises I will be fine." I smiled.

"Until we deal with this issue, I think you should stay away from her." Edward hissed, I knew better. He wants Jacob to never come near me again.

"And what about you!" He growled back.

"His gift has no effect on our kind, only yours and humans!" Alice snapped.

"Please stop the fighting." I spoke up as a chill went down my spine, the sun was now setting and I was getting cold.

"What's stopping him from using her?"

"We will see the signs and know how to pull her out of it!" Jasper growled as they ignored me.

"STOP IT!" My voice cracked as I forced a yell. They all turned to look at me. "I am tired of all this fighting! Edward can you just take me back to the Inn?"

"What about the burial?"

"I can't handle anything else today. Please I just want to leave." He nodded. "Jake thank you for coming, and don't worry about what happened, I am fine." I smiled.

"I am here for you if you need me." He whispered as he pulled me in for a hug as four growls echoed behind me.

"Thank you. Please take care and tell Billy thank you for coming as well." I then pulled back as Edward took my hand. We then walked back into the room, without looking at the casket I scanned the room for Renee. I spotted her sitting with the rest of the Cullen's who looked relived to see I was fine. I know they would have all come out, but that would have drawn to much attention. Renee and Esme were talking when I walked up, but stopped and looked at Edward and me.

"Mom can I ask you something?" I asked softly so my voice sounded steady and hiding the rasping still in it.

"Sure." She sounded a little concerned.

"Is it okay if Edward takes me back to the Inn now?"

"Bella are you sure, they haven't even…"

"I know mom, but please understand, it is to hard to be here."

"I do understand and if you are sure." I nodded. "Okay I will get a ride back with someone."

"We can take you." Esme added.

"Thank you." Renee smiled at Esme then turned back to me. "I will be back after things are done here. Maybe you should rest some." She then hugged me and pulled Edward to the side. After she told him something he walked me out to the car and helped me in then made his way around to the driver side.

"Seems like she is warming up to you." I smiled as he started the car.

"That she is. She asked me to stay with you, and to make sure you are okay. As she put it you look paler then normal." He then looked at me. "She is right you are pale, are you okay?" There was concern in his voice.

"Yes, well my throat is a little sore still and I know I have some bruises but other then that I am. But I should ask you that, how is your arm?" I lied I felt awful. My body was aching everywhere, I was going to need to take a painkiller.

"I will be fine. I heal a lot fast then you do, see." He showed me his arm that was now mostly healed. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just nodded, he laughed. "But are you sure your okay? You are almost as pale as me!"

"Yes Edward, I just need to lay down for a while. It has been a hard day after all."

"You have a point there." He smiled as we pulled into the Inn, I hadn't even noticed that he was driving at all. He got out of the car and was around helping me before I could react to his driving. Then pulling me up into his arms he carried me to the room and placed me on my feet by the door. I smiled up at him and then reached for the door and pushed it open. Edward grabbed me and placed himself in-between the empty room and me. I then heard him let out a low growl.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked when he let another growl out. His right arm was now stretched out to block me from entering. I then peered around his stiff body and under his arm and that's when I gasped. I was looking at a dark figure standing it what I thought was an empty room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note's:** Okay I got another chapter up. This one is shorter then my last few, but still good I think. Well I hope you enjoy this one as well. :) Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward was growling slightly as I peered around him to the dark figure by the couch. My stomach began turning in knots when they turned around, then I noticed who it was.

"Calm down Edward." I looked up at him and placed a hand on his out reached arm as he eyed me. "Its okay I know who it is."

"Bella is that you?" I heard him call, as Edward snapped his head back to glare in his direction, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Phil its me." I answered as I pushed past Edward as he relaxed.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back even though it felt weird, I was not close to Phil at all, yes I liked him and glad that Renee has him, but that was about it. Back when I still lived with Renee, Phil wasn't around much but when he was he was spending most his time with Renee. I didn't mind, but it did help make my decision a little easier.

"As well as can be expected, I guess." I forced a smile, I starting to feel dizzy again. Phil smiled back as he released me, then noticed Edward as he flipped on a light behind us and walked up.

"Hello, and who might you be?"

"I am Edward Cullen." He smiled as a way to hind the laughter inside, only I noticed.

"Well it is finally nice to meet you. Renee has told me everything that Bella has told her." Phil smiled as he reached out his hand to shake Edwards; he was reluctant at first but then shook Phil's hand. "It must be getting colder out, your hand is like ice." I tried to hide a smile, as did Edward. "So Bella is Renee with you?"

"No she is still at the funeral home." I was starting to feel worse when things started spinning.

"Bella I think you should sit down, you're not looking to well." Phil suggested. I tried to nod, when I felt Edward's arms around me. I looked up at him, when I noticed that I had begun to fall backwards. He then placed me on the couch and sat next to me.

"Do you feel alright Bella?" Phil was concerned.

"Just a little dizzy that's all." Although the spinning had stopped and I was feeling a little better.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Phil I will be okay. I just need to lay down for a while."

"Alright, I will let you be. But get some rest you don't want to worry Renee to much." He smiled as he went to the door.

"Will do, but please don't tell her." He turned back to me with a nodded and then was gone. Once he was gone I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I take it you and Phil are not close."

"Why do you say that?" I tried to act shocked.

"I could see that you were not comfortable around him, and he was nervous." He teased a little as I looked up at him with narrow eyes. "Tell me I am wrong then."

"Your not." I admitted after a moment causing him to laugh a little. "I am glade Renee has him, and I do like him, its just we never really bonded. That was one of the reasons why I moved to Forks." He just smiled at me with that crooked smile I love.

"Thank you." I whispered, but he heard me.

"For what?" His brow rose.

"Being here."

"There is no where else I would want to be." He was taken back, but held me tighter. Slowly I began to slip toward unconsciousness as I listened to his breathing, but I was pulled back quickly when I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really, just warn out." I lied a little, I was feeling ill and the pain was becoming worse but I didn't want to worry him anymore today.

"Maybe you should go lay down."

"After, I have another human moment." I smiled.

"Don't take to long you don't look well, and you need to rest." Kissing my forehead he helped me to my feet and I headed to the other room to grab my pajamas and toiletries. When I reached the bathroom door I started to feel dizzy again, as I began falling forward I felt Edward's cool hands around my waist.

"Bella maybe you should just lay down."

"No, I will be fine. The hot water will help." I smiled, he reluctantly let me go. I sighed once I shut the bathroom door behind me. As I turned the water on hot and prepared to get in, I became dizzy again and heard a ringing in my ears. Grabbing the wall I steady myself, then convincing myself that it would go away once I was under the water I climbed in. At first it helped, but after a while it was getting worse so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The next thing I knew I heard someone yelling my name.

"BELLA!" I opened my eyes to see Edward; he was holding me in his arms bridal style on the floor. His touch was colder then normal against my skin.

"Edward what happen?" Concern filled his eyes, but there was a touch of anger there as well. I noticed water was running when it hit me that I was just in the shower. I shirked as I pulled my arms up around my chest, feeling something soft under them.

"I put the towel around you." I turned the darkest red. "Don't worry I didn't see much."

"MUCH?" My eyes widened, as anger began to take control in his eyes.

"Bella I didn't realize how bad he had hurt you."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him with confusion.

"Bella, I saw all the bruises and your stomach." He took a deep breath to try and stay calm. I knew I had some bruises but what was on my stomach? Looking away from his slowly darkening expression I pulled the towel over a little to expose my stomach and that is when I gasped. "You mean you didn't feel it?" The concern had returned.

"No. I never felt or saw it." I was staring at the claw marks across my stomach, they were not deep enough to bleed but they were pretty bad. "I think I was to scared before and then now to dizzy. But why are you in here, that I don't understand." Now his express was completely taken over again with pain and concern.

"You scared me when…" He shook his head. "Never mind, here get dressed." Handing my pajamas, he then helped me to my feet and turned around. I could definitely tell he was hiding something from me.

"Edward wait, tell me what happened, please?" He turned back around and placed his cool hands on my bare shoulders.

"Bella, I don't think…" Whatever it was scaring him. "I think Carlisle should take a look at you, before I say anything." He kissed my cheek and turned back around to look at the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I am not leaving you alone again, not after that. Bella I won't look." I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm and pulled him around to face me.

"Please tell me what happened. Edward please!" That's when I noticed Edward would have been crying if he could. "You're scaring me."

"I don't want to scare you, but…" I put my hand on his face when things started spinning again. He seemed to notice and pulled me against him right before I could fall over again. "Bella, you're the one scaring me." He was holding me so close that the coolness of his touch helped things calm down. "Get dressed and then I will tell you, right before I call Carlisle to come take a look at you." I nodded as he let me go slowly making sure I wasn't going to fall and then turned around. Normally I would have argued with him but I could tell he was really scared for me so I quickly got dress and walked back over to him. I rested my head against his back as I wrapped my arms around him. Slowly he loosened my grip on him so he could turn back around and faced me wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tighter then he ever had, but not to tight that I could still breath.

"Come on lets go call Carlisle." He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom and placed me on the bed.

"Wait you said you would tell me, what I did to scare you." I was scared part of me didn't really want to know.

"Okay but please stay calm." I nodded. "I was listening to you, I was worried after your fainting spells and what happened. But I never thought that it this could happen." He took a deep breath and looked at me as he took my face in his hand. "I heard you fall and then your heart stopped."

"What?"

"Bella, I think something is wrong you heart has been skipping beats and then it stopped for at least four minutes, you really have be scared." I felt tears in my eyes, as he held me close. My heart stopped and now it's acting odd, what's wrong with me? As he held me he called Carlisle.

"Yes, it is." He said after a few minutes. "Yes we are at the Inn." He paused again to listen to Carlisle. "Okay thank you."

"Edward what he say?" I asked when he hung up.

"He is not sure, but he is on his way. How are you feeling now?" There was concern in his voice.

"Okay right now just…" Then things started spinning so I close my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward called to me but it sounded muffled. The ringing was back and my body felt heavier then normal. I felt my body go limp in Edward's arms as he called to me again. "Bella please look at me." He was pleading. "Carlisle in here hurry, it her…" That was all I heard before there was nothing, no sound, no feeling, nothing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note's:** For starters, GO CARDS! Sorry had to add that, we are in the WORLD SERIES! Saint Louis is now officially a PARTY CITY!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was this annoying beeping breaking through the silence, every few seconds it would beep. All I wanted to do was reach over and make it stop but I was unable to move, something or someone was holding me down. As the silence faded it became louder.

"Make it stop!" I cried as I tried moving again.

"Bella, sweetie you're awake!" Renee rejoiced, as I opened my eyes I could tell that she had been crying. "Thank goodness, you had me worried." She brushed my cheek.

"Mom what…" I tried to move but was unable too; I looked down to see that I was strapped down to the bed by restraints.

"Bella, calm down, you have to calm down!" Renee pleaded as I tried to scream and fight against my restraints. "Isabella, stop it NOW!" I looked at her; she never used that tone unless something was scaring her. "You must stay calm; please it's for your own good." I have never seen Renee so scared before, something must really be terrifying her, but what? "I am going to go get Dr. Cullen, but please stay calm." She tried to halfheartedly smile as I looked at her in confusion. Why does she keep telling me to stay calm, what is wrong? Again I heard that beeping noise so I looked around and noticed that I was in a hospital room, I was hooked up to many machines and the one beeping was monitoring my heart. As I recalled Edward telling me that my heart stopped at one point and that it was skipping beats, my heart began racing. It began to race fast when I noticed that Edward was not around, where is he?

"Bella you need to calm down or I will be forced to sedate you." Carlisle threatened as he entered the room. As I focused on him when he walked over to me I had tears forming in my eyes.

"Where is Edward?" There were many questions I wanted to ask, but this was the more important.

"I asked him to leave." Renee added.

"Why?" I wanted to yell but held my tone back.

"I hadn't seen him eat or sleep once this whole time, so I sent him home to rest and eat."

"What do you mean, this whole time?" I looked at them worried. "What happened? How did I…"

"Bella we will tell you what happened after I look you over." Carlisle cut me off.

"Sweetie I will go call him and let him know you are awake." Renee smiled.

"Carlisle what is the real reason why Edward is not here?" I asked once Renee was gone.

"It was hard to get him to leave, but I finally convinced him he wasn't doing you any good by not hunting." He responded but was careful not to give anything away that would cause my heart to race again. After looking at the monitors he undid my restraints and moved the bed into a sitting position to continue to look me over. "You gave us quite a scare, but things seem to be getting back to normal. But I will keep you on the medications." He smiled after he finished the examination.

"This has become routine, hasn't it?" I looked away in guilt for being so helpless.

"Yes, but don't feel bad or guilty. I enjoy my job, and I am glad that I can help you." He smiled as Renee rejoined us.

"How is she doing?" She asked as she sat down on my left side by my legs.

"She is doing better, but I am going to keep her at least one more night to be safe." Renee nodded in agreement as I frowned, I _hate_ hospitals. I would have argued with him but Edward burst into the room.

"Bella, it is good too see your awake." He was over to my right side and sat next to me taking me into his arms, faster then human speed, but Renee didn't seem to notice, but I jumped none the less.

"Edward!" Carlisle warned as Edward pulled back a little but kept his arms around me. When I looked up into his eyes I noticed he had a worried look on his face, he looked just as scared if not more then Renee.

"Why does everyone look so scared?" I noticed Renee was now trying to hold back tears.

"Carlisle can you please tell her, I will go call Phil to let him know she is awake. Besides I don't think I could listen again." He nodded. "Thank you." She kissed my forehead. "I will be back shortly." She said as she walked out the door.

"Bella before I tell you what happened I need to…" He trailed off as he looked at Edward who nodded.

"Yes, he is in the hall with everyone else." I looked at both of them trying to figure out what was being said between them.

"Jasper will you come in here please." Carlisle asked no louder then normal, as Jasper walked in.

"You had us all worried." He smiled as he stopped at the foot of my bed, which is when I realized they wanted Jasper here to try and keep me calm. I could tell it was not easy for him to be here in a hospital but something told me that what ever had happened was worse.

"You need to try and stay calm, but if now I will do what I can." There was concern in his voice.

"I will try, but I want to know, I cant stand not knowing." First I looked at Jasper, then Edward who looked scared and finally Carlisle.

"After multiple test and observing you I have come to the conclusion that you are way to stressed." He paused. "This is causing you to have high blood pressure, and worse heart complications. Nothing too serious but if you keep taking on stress it could result in something worse, you could end up having…" Edward tightened his grip and Jasper sent a large wave of calming though me.

"Have a what?" I whispered, having a sinking feeling.

"Bella you could end up having a minor to server heart attack. And because your body is overly stressed you slipped into a coma."

"How long?" My voice cracked.

"Three weeks." Edward answered as I looked at him in shock. After a few minutes I was able to think, thanks to Jasper's calming sensations and Edward's touch.

"But why was I retrained?" I almost didn't want to know.

"Not only did you slip into a coma, but after two days you began to have seizure and we had to." Carlisle began. "Now do you see why you need to stay calm?" I nodded. "I have been administering you some medications to help." Then there was a page over the intercom for him. "Sorry I will be back as soon as I can." He apologized as he left the room.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind but I am going to be around a lot more." Jasper smiled.

"No I don't mind." I smiled but still felt guilty which I knew he felt as well.

"Don't feel guilty I am glad to help." He smiled as he now sat at the foot of the bed.

"Promise me you will _never_ scare me like that again." Edward voiced, but his voice was shaky and I saw nothing but fear and pain in his eyes. I wanted to say something but was unable to think of anything to ease his suffering, so I just placed my head against his chest. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you, that I almost bit you right then and there." I lifted my head to see guilt now filling his eyes.

"Why didn't you?" Was he having second thoughts about changing me again? He could have lost me and didn't do anything.

"Carlisle stopped me right before, saying that if I did I would have killed you for sure. Your body would not have been able to take he stress from the change that it would have just killed you."

"Oh." Was all I could say, at least it wasn't because he was having doubts. He knew that Carlisle would save me or get me stable enough to change me without killing me. Just then the rest of the Cullen's, besides Carlisle, came rushing in.

"We couldn't wait any longer!" Rosalie apologized as Esme rushed over and pulled me out of Edward's arms and into hers.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ scare us like that again!" Esme would be crying if she could, as she held me tight but at human strength.

"I'm sorry." I began sobbing as I hugged her back. She rubbed my back till I stopped crying and then handed me back to Edward. As they were telling me to never scare them, and how worried they have all been I began to feel tired. I was also instructed to tell them whenever I felt stressed and not to worry about anything, not Victoria, or the Volturi or even the treaty.

"What about school?" I asked when I finally got the chance.

"Don't worry about that either!" Alice smiled. "Due to what has happened recently and that you are ahead credit wise because of your old school, you will graduate on time as long as we get you better and back in another week or so." He smiled grew. "Just in time for Prom!"

"_Alice_!" Edward growled as her smile faded

"Edward it is okay, after everything that has happened it might be fun." I smiled.

"Really?" He seemed a little glad that I was not against it this year, but after last prom with him, it didn't seem to bother me.

"Yes." I tried to stifle a yawn but it didn't work.

"I think that we should let her get some rest now."

"Is that safe Esme, she wont…" Emmett was concerned

"Yes it is safe, she needs her rest. And no she won't fall back into the coma. Now everyone out, even you Jasper I think Edward can keep her calm just fine right now." They all nodded and then to me to feel better as they left me and Edward alone. I laid back as Edward moved the bed back into a laying position, and then slid next to me wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"I love you Bella." He whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too Edward and I am sorry that I scared you."

"It is okay, you are going to be okay and that is all that matters right now." He held me closer. "I won't lose you." I barely heard him whisper that I wasn't sure I did hear him. "Now sleep." His voice was louder again so that I could hear.

"Only if you promise me something first."

"And what is that?"

"That you will be here, this time when I wake up." He stiffened next to me as I regretted saying that.

"Sorry I was not here, when you woke up." There was guilt in his voice.

"Don't be, both Carlisle and Renee told you to leave. Besides you need to hunt I am sure of it, so don't feel guilty. I am not mad or upset, because you are here now and that is all that matters." I smiled, and I knew he could tell for he relaxed.

"I promise, I will no I am not going anywhere, even if they tell me too."

"Good!"

"Now sleep, you need your rest like Esme said." I nodded as he began to hum my lullaby. As I focused on his humming to help me ignore the still annoying beeping in the back ground as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note's:** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I promise it is good, at least I think so. Also I posted it the other day and for some reason it didn't go up, not sure why. I have been fighting with it, but it looks to be working now. This is by far my longest chapter, there was a lot I wanted to put into it also, there is a lot more, but I will save the next for my other chapters. Also it may take me some time before I get the next chapter up because I have a lot going on right now, but I promise to get it up as soon as I can. This chapter doesn't have the shopping trip in it yet, but I did post the links to the prom dresses on my profile already if you want to take a look.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT, in any way, own Twilight or New Moon all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week as going by fast well up until yesterday. After I was released from the hospital Renee and Carlisle decided that it was best for me to continue to stay with the Cullen's so that Carlisle could watch over me, and then Renee and Phil moved into Charlie's house. Edward told me that he had something to do and asked if I could go back and stay with Renee and Phil for the night. He assured me that things were okay and that is was nothing to worry about and that he would be back tomorrow, then kissing me goodbye he was gone. I didn't mind staying with Renee and Phil it was just a little weird being back in my old room in Charlie's house. When I woke up in the morning I was half expecting to see Edward in the rocking chair but he wasn't there, maybe he would pick me up shortly to go to school. So I quickly got ready without making to much noise so that I didn't wake Renee or Phil on my way out, but once outside I saw that Edward still wasn't there. I tried not to worry as I climbed into my truck and started it, it was a loud roar compared to Edward's Volvo, and it caused me to jump. It was a long drive to school as I forced myself to stay calm, thinking over and over again that I would see Edward at school. He would say he was sorry for not being able to pick me up, but when I pulled into the parking lot I didn't see his car anywhere. Trying to keep myself calm still, knowing it was the not healthy to get worked up, I told myself that maybe it was going to be sunny in a while and that is why he could be here.

"Hey Bella, where is Edward?" Jessica eyed me in confusion. "You two fighting again?"

"No, everything is fine with Edward and me. He just had something he had to take care of." I smiled

"Oh, okay." I could tell she was not satisfied with my answer and would have kept firing questions at me if we weren't already late for class. As we raced for our first hour class, and being the klutz that I am, I tripped running up the steps and cut my hand a little on something.

"Bella are you okay? Do you need to go see the nurse?"

"No Jesse, I will be fine." I smiled as we entered the room and noticed that we had beaten the teacher. When I sat down and saw the empty seat next to me it took everything I sighed, I hated be parted from Edward. Staring down at my sore hand I noticed that I was bleeding so I grabbed a tissue and cleaned my hand off, as the teacher walked in. After a long and boring class I walked outside hoping to see one of two things. First and mostly I want Edward to be standing outside waiting for me, and if not that then second I hoped to see that the sun was out; neither was true, it was cloudy with no Edward. I started to feel panic as I thought back to how both Edward and Jasper said that they were not going to leave me alone and none of them were here.

"Edward where are you?"

"Are you okay Bella? You and Edward fighting or did he leave again?" Mike asked as he walked up to me, fighting to hide a smile of hope.

"Did I say that out loud?" I was more shocked at the fact that I didn't realize I had spoken out loud. Mike nodded as I blushed.

"You know you are cute when you blush." Typical Mike!

"No Edward and I are fine; it's just that I am a little worried about him." I answered his earlier questions and ignoring his last statement.

"Well you should worry about him. One he is a big boy and can take care of himself, two it would be better for you to stay calm, remember." Of course in a town this small everyone knew that I was overly stressed, although they have no clue what is stressing me out. "Besides, I think that Edward…"

"Mike, not now." I scolded.

"No Bella you have me wrong, I wasn't going to say anything negative and I don't want to upset you." He smiled apologetically; I just looked at him as we walked the rest of the way to class in silence. Like after first hour I hoped to see Edward after yet another boring class, but he still wasn't there. The rest of the morning went on like this.

"So how do you think you did on the Calculus test?" Angela asked as we paid for our food.

"Not so good, that was not an easy test." I hung my head as I answered, knowing I never prepared for the test.

"Same here, I hate math." She smiled as I looked back at her with a slight smile.

"What are you two ladies smiling about?" Tyler asked as Angela sat to his right and me to hers.

"The Calculus test." I replied as he groaned.

"Ah, that was a tough one, so how did you do Tyler?" Mike asked as he sat across from me with a smile in my direction.

"Awful, I am sure I failed." Everyone frowned as we all didn't do so hot.

"What are all the gloomy faces for?" Jessica asked as she sat next to Mike on his right and the Lauren sat on her right.

"That stupid math test." Tyler halfway growled in between bites of food, I was the only one not eating the food sitting in-front of them.

"Don't remind me!" Both Jessica and Lauren shirked. After another minute of talking about how hard the test was they started in with the new town gossip. I toned them out as I glanced at the two empty spots at our table one to my right and the other across from that to Mikes left. I felt the panic rise again with in me when I sighed; If only Edward was here.

"So Bella do you want to come?" Jessica questioned breaking into my daze.

"I'm sorry Jesse, what did you say?" I blushed again.

"It's alright you looked a little lost. But do you want to come with us tomorrow to Port Angels for dress shopping" She smiled. "You know Prom is Monday, only two days away!" I was a little shocked that they were inviting my, because I haven't been out with them since before Edward returned. "Well do you?" She pressed when I didn't respond, I could tell she want me to come; It had been a while since we last hung out, so I thought it would be okay.

"I would like…"

"Sorry to upset you Jessica but she already has plans for this weekend." I heard a smug voice from behind me; I turned quickly to see my angel sitting down beside me.

"Edward, where have you been? You had me worried sick." He frowned at my words.  
"You shouldn't worry about me, but sorry I made you worry." He smiled as he kissed my forehead. "But I had something I had to take care of before I could back for you." He had this smug look on his face that told me he was up to something.

"And why can't she come with us?"

"She will be with me." His smile grew as Jessica's frustration grew; I only can imagine what was going on in her head.

"She is _always_ with _you_, she could use some girl time, with _us_!" She hissed.

"Oh, don't worry; she will have plenty of girl time with me and Rose." Alice smirked.

"We are taking her shopping for prom and for her and Edward's…"

"Rosalie, they don't know yet!" Edward warned at a tone that I was the only human that could hear him. Looking up at her wide eyed with concern that she would spill I noticed that everyone but Carlisle and Esme were here.

"She has other friends, too!" Jessica almost yelled.

"_To bad_, she is ours!" Rosalie hissed.

"You make her sound like she is your _pet_!" I snapped my head back in her direction trying to hold a laugh in as I thought back to when I said '_What am I your pet?_' to Emmett.

"Wait a minute, what did you mean by her and Edward's what?" Mike questioned as he eyed Edward. Rosalie and Jessica would have kept going but now they were just glaring at one another.

"Wait didn't you three graduate already?" Tyler asked trying to lighten the now hostile atmosphere.

"Yes, but we came here to take Bella." I looked over at Jasper who was smiling; great what are they planning, all of them, well almost all, were here. "She has a surprise coming." He was now smiling at me as my eyes widened again.

"_Surprise_!" I shirked. "You know I don't…"

"Yes I know Bella, but you will like this one, I promise." Edward smiled.

"They don't know?" It just hit Alice that we hadn't told anyone at school yet.

"No Alice, they don't." I sighed as I noticed everyone was now looking at me.

"Why? How, I mean it's so big, how could they not see?"

"_Alice_!"

"Okay Bella what is going on, you know you have to tell us now." Angela smile. I looked up at Edward who I could tell was picking their minds to see if we should tell them now, a minute later he motioned for me to tell them.

"I guess I do." I smiled as I noticed all the Cullen's were now anticipating their reaction. Then Edward whispered to me that the over all reaction would be good but there were a few who would not be happy. Tyler will be disappointed but happy, where Lauren and Mike will angry.

"Well." I took a deep breath while a grin spread across my face. "Not long after we graduate Edward and I are going to…" I noticed that Angela looked down and noticed my ring for the first time.

"Oh my word! Alice was right, how did we miss that that?" She pulled my hand closer to exam it as everyone else followed her gaze. "You're getting _married_!" She shirked as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Let me see!" Jessica squealed as she darted around the table to get a look. "Wow!" Was all she could say as she pulled me away from Angela and hugged me.

"When did this happen?" Lauren asked, but I could tell she was not pleased with the news.

"Over a month ago, not to long after Bella moved in with me." I knew he was trying to make Mike angrier, and it was working.

"_What_!" Jessica didn't like being in the dark. "And we are just now hearing about this!"

"Well, Jesse for most of it I was in a coma, remember?" I felt Edward tense at my recall of the past month.

"Oh."

"So when is the big day?" Angela changed the subject, as I felt Edward stiffen even more. I turned to see him glaring at Mike. What is that boy thinking now?

"We haven't picked an exact date yet, but I can tell you that it won't be long after we graduate." Edward answered as he forced himself to look away from Mike.

"You will have to tell us when you do."

"We will." I smiled at her and then quickly turned back to Edward. "So what is this surprise?"

"I was going to wait till after lunch, but I guess I can tell you know." He glanced at his family, and I was the only one that could tell that he was telling them something.

"Okay we will be out at the car." Alice smiled as they left.

"Bella, I know you just got back to school, but you will miss your last two classes." His smile grew. "We have a private plane waiting to take us to Paris for the weekend. This is so you can get away from everything for a while, and there is this dress store that both Alice and Rosa are dieing to take you to." My mouth dropped.

"Paris?" Edward laughed. "Is everyone going?"

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme had to be there earlier because they will be flying the plane, but everyone else is heading to the airport with us."

"So is this why you haven't been around?"

"Yes, and I needed some help getting everything together, that is why no one else was with you." I heard Mike mumble a rude remark about how one of the Cullen's were always around, and I could see that Edward was not happy with what he said, but chose to ignore it. "I will met you outside." He then kissed me on the check and was gone.

"Bella, you are so lucky!" I was about to leave when Angela spoke up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well first you snag Edward Cullen who then falls in love with you. And now he is taking you to Paris for the weekend, and the most important he is marring you." I blushed. "You got yourself a good one there." I noticed that Mike rolled his eyes.

"But how can he afford this, alone that ring?" Jessica questioned, as I had to force back a laugh, if only she knew just how much money they had and how they came about it over the hundreds of years.

"His father, Carlisle, is a doctor." I could tell she didn't fully buy my answer. "He also has some money saved up from when he was younger."

"If that's what you call it." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Well I will see you all at prom." I smiled as I waved bye. When I walked out I saw Edward leaning against the door frame with a frown. "I take it you heard Lauren."

"Its okay, her thoughts are trivial." He smiled, but I could still see the hurt in his eyes. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him; he stiffened a little but then relaxed as he hugged me back.

"I do have a question though." I tried to look innocent as I gazed up into his golden eyes; he must have gone hunting as well last night.

"And what is that?"

"What does Renee think about this?" He laughed.

"She thinks that it will be good for you as well. Although she did ask Carlisle to make sure we slept in different rooms." His smile grew.

"If she only knew." I giggled as Edward slowly kissed me, but like always he was careful and guarded; I can't wait for the day when we can just let lose. I did my best to be good but when I did start to cross the line Edward pulled back.

"Come on you two!" Emmett called.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled as we headed for the car.

"For what?" He seemed a little confused by my statement.

"Treating me like this." I leaned my head against his chest as we walked the rest of the way to the car.

"About time you two!"

"Alice, remember the human walks slower then us!" Jasper teased as they laughed. After this past week Jasper and I have become much closer.

"One of these days I will out run you." I teased back as I lightly nudged Edward, who didn't like my comment to much, but he promised.

"I highly doubt that, Edward is the fastest of us, but I am not that fair behind." He grinned as he climbed into the Volvo and pulled Alice onto his lap. Edward was laughing at Jasper as he helped me into the passenger seat; before I could get my seatbelt buckled he was in the driver's seat and starting the car, causing me to jump.

"I have said it before but I will say it again, I will never get use to that."

"What? To quick for you?" Emmett laughed, causing me to jump again. I didn't notice that both he and Rosalie were in the back as well; they were sitting the same as Jasper and Alice.

"When, oh never mind." Everyone laughed at the fact that I didn't even notice them get in the car, I couldn't help myself so I joined in as well. After a minute or two of laughing Edward took my hand in his and speed out the parking lot. After all the times I have ridden in the car with Edward I should know by now not to look out the window, but for some reason I did. Now feeling sick I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my free arm around them and placed my head down on my knees.

"You okay Bella?" Edward's voice was full of alarm.

"I just fell a little ill." I felt his grip tighten in more concern. "It's your driving." I groaned.

"My driving?" I could tell he relaxed some by this.

"You drive like a…like a maniac!" The car once again filled with laughter.

"You made the poor thing dizzy, Edward!" Rosalie acted serious as she hit her brother upside the head, he just smirked.

"You know humans shouldn't look out the window when a vampire has the wheel." Emmett laughed a little harder.

"Trust me I wont, not again anyway." They continued to laugh as we pulled into the airports private parking; I didn't even notice we had made it so fast. It normally should take about an hour to get her but we were here in about thirty minutes. "I'm glad that you all are getting a good laugh at my expense." I tried to sound hurt but they saw through my attempts, as they laughed harder. But to try and make it look more real I stepped out of the car and fought back the dizziness as I walked away toward the airport terminal. I was maybe only about three feet away when I could no longer fight back the dizziness that I felt and I began to fall forward. Like always right before I hit the ground I felt two cool arms catch me, but from the way I was held I knew it wasn't Edward. As I was placed on my feet and held up I noticed that it was Rosalie who had caught me.

"Thank you Rosalie." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back. "Hey Edward maybe you should carry her, she doesn't look so good." She was still smiling at me but I could see the worry in her eyes. Even though I knew things were better between us, it still feels a little strange every now and then when she treats me with respect.

"Bella, are you sure your okay?" Edward wasn't able to hide his concern as well as Rosalie did.

"I am fine honestly, well a little motion sick but fine." I knew he didn't buy it when he quickly looked up at Jasper who nodded.

"She's only a little sick that's all Edward, you should worry so much." Edward sighed in relief as he pulled me up into his arms.

"Told you." I smiled as I kissed his check.

"We can't be too careful." He smiled as he walked toward the terminal as everyone else grabbed a few bags out of the trunk and then quickly caught up with us.

"Can I help you folk's?" A dazed man behind the counter asked as we walked up to him.

"Yes, can you tell us were the loading dock for flight T-94-V-A-M-P to Paris is?" Emmett smiled.

"May I see some identification first?"

"Here you are." Alice pulled out several passports and handed them to him. Going between us, the passports, and the plane roster he finally nodded.

"Here you are ma'am." Alice nodded. "If you take PT6 it will lead you down to your plane." He motioned to the hall on his right.

"Thank you." Alice replied as the rest of us walked down the hall.

"So who named the plane?" I asked once I knew that no one else could hear.

"It wasn't hard; it kind of was a mutual agreement." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"Vampires!" I teased while rolling my eyes.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Emmett retorted.

"Nothing." I fought back a laugh, but a smile did form across my face.

"Sure." He seemed smug. "I will get you later when, Edward isn't looking." Edward laughed.

"She would not find that amusing, but still it would be fun." Edward must have picked up what Emmett was thinking. "But lets wait till we are in the air, she can't run then." My eyes widened

"What are you two planning now?" Alice questioned.

"Yes do tell." Rosalie nudged Emmett, as Edward explained their plan to fast for me to catch it all. I have been around them so much lately that I am now able to pick up certain words and phrases, but I didn't tell anyone yet. I have been using it to my advantage, like now I just caught Edward say the work tickle. I pretended not to care as I rolled my eyes.

"Edward I am feeling much better now, I think that I can walk on my own now." I smiled as I planed to run the first chance I got; there was no way they were going to tickle me if I could help it.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he placed me on my feet as I forced back a smile. A few moments later I saw the open door to the plane, when we got within a few feet I took off running, even though they could catch me I was determined to get away.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call in shock, I slowly glanced over my shoulder to see them all standing still in shock. My plan was working.

"Bella honey what' wrong?" Esme asked with concern as I ran right into her once I entered the plane.

"You have to…have to protect me." I was gasping for air from my quick run, as I ducked behind her as the other Cullen's still stunned came in behind me.

"Protect you from what?" She turned around quickly in concern but relaxed when she saw the smile on my face.

"Them!" I pointed toward her adopted children as Edward raised his brow in pure confusion. They all looked at one another in shock them back at me.

"What did we do?" Emmett asked as Esme looked at them questionably.

"You plan on tickling me to death!" Their faces became even more shocked that I knew what they were planning.

"How do you know that?" Not only was Emmett lost but now he was a little upset that he wasn't going to be able to surprise me.

"I caught on to some of the things Edward told to everyone." I felt smug, but still sank a little more behind Esme.

"How? I mean humans can't hear, you shouldn't have been able to hear him."

"Rosalie is right, Bella how did you hear me?"

"Well Edward." I was feeling proud now. "I have been around you a lot, so much that I am now able to pick up on certain words."

"You are an observant one." Jasper laughed. "But still it is amazing you got anything from him." I blushed.

"You are truly one of a kind." Edward smiled as he took a step closer to me, only to have Esme stop him.

"No tickling her, Edward." She said sternly as he nodded.

"How about me?"

"No one is to tickle her Emmett."

"No fair." I smiled as he pouted.

"How about I show you the plane?" Edward smiled as he took my hand when Esme stepped out of the way. He led me out of the planes entrance hallway and into a large sitting area. On the left I saw a large sofa like bench that was the entire length or the wall, it was a light tan color and the material looked to be leather. On the other side were two medium marble tables with matching booths wrapping around three of the four sides. The windows on both sides were larger then normal and I could see the sun coming through them. As he led me toward the back I noticed a small stair case leading somewhere above us.

"Where do the stairs lead?"

"You will see." He smiled as we started up them. Once we were at the top I noticed that larger room not as large as the prior one but it was still quite nice. After a few moments I noticed that there was a bed on the back wall with a stereo system bolted around it and a flat panel television on the wall behind us. "Normally we have other forms of entertainment up here, but we added the bed for you." He smiled as he pulled me over toward the bed.

"You didn't have to do that." I blushed as we sat on the bed.

"Well we are going to be on this plane for about twenty-two hours you will need to sleep some." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. This time we was a little less guarded as we kissed, but before I could deepen the kiss any more he pulled back with a small smile.

"Carlisle wants us down below so that we can get ready for take off." I nodded as I blushed once again.

"So what do you think of the plane?" Alice asked once we rejoined them down below and I was buckled in on the large bench. I didn't think that they would need to be buckled in as well but they were. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in a booth together playing some game of cards while Jasper and Alice joined Edward and me on the bench. Carlisle came in back and made sure everyone was sitting and then told us to enjoy the flight. A few minutes later we were headed down the runway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:** Yes I am adding another one. Be happy it wasn't a cliffy, I think. I just wanted to remind you too take a look at the prom dresses. Also sorry about the length.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Notes:** Okay my computer still not working :( but I do have my Apple computer and I was able to load an old version of word onto it and so now I can still update my story :), also I was told by the tech people that my other computer will now be working till after Christmas and maybe not till after the New Year. But at least I will be able to update some. In my last update I told everyone that I have the next few chapters written, well I did till I took them to work so that I could try and update there and some one threw them away, I was pissed and sad, so now I have to retype and rewrite it all, so I will not be able to add as much as I would like as fast as I had planed in the beginning, but I will get it up as soon as I can. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in any way own Twilights or New Moon, all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that we have some time, Bella can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked once we were up in the air.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Well some time ago Jasper and Alice told me and Rose about these strange humans you know of." He seemed over excited about something but I was not sure to what that was, but when he didn't continue right away I nodded for him to go on. "So is it true that there are humans out there that think they are one of us?" That is when I realized that he was talking about the conversation I had, had with Edward, Jasper, and Alice some time ago about people who drank blood and acted like they were vampires, but had it all wrong.

"Yes it is true." I almost started laughing when I watched both Emmett's and Rosalie's face fall in shock.

"Do tell them more, this is getting comical." Jasper on the other hand was not hiding his amusement.

"Well like I told you I don't know to much they kind of freaked me out."

"They freaked you out, but we don't?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, yea." They all giggled a little then motioned for me to go on, so I told them everything that I knew and I watched as they became more and more shocked.

"So you mean to tell me that they actually drink human blood?" Emmett almost seemed grossed out; it was kind of funny.

"Yes they do, the strange thing is how they get some of the things right and some so wrong." Edward half laughed. For about an hour not just Emmett and Rosalie but the others bombarded me with nonstop questions, they had some more of there own questions.

"Bella I need your help with something." Alice beamed as she grabbed me out of Edwards's arms.

"Not so ruff Alice." I moaned as she dragged me up the stairs to the higher level of the plane.

"Sorry Bella, I forget sometimes that you're just a human." She laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"So what did you need help with Alice?" I asked after we stopped laughing, then she grinned with an evil glee in her eyes. "What are you planning?" I was becoming terrified.

"Oh don't look like that Bella, its not what your thinking." She giggled as she bounced to the other side of the room and grabbed a box from out of the closet. "Here this is for you." I looked up at her and then down at the shoe size box in my hands with a letter taped to the top of it. Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. I then opened the letter and began to read it:

_Dear Bella,_

_I am writing this to you cause if Edward knew what I was up to he would kill me. As I told you when we first came back to Folks that the vision I had of you changing into one of us still had not changed, well now it has. I didn't want to tell you that it was always going to be Carlisle that was the one I saw changing, I even guarded my thoughts around Edward so he never knew, but as you now know that has changed, I know now not only by a newer vision but what you have told me that Edward has finally stopped being so pig headed and will make you one of us, and let me tell you I could not be happier, I love what you have done for this family, and we all love you not as much as Edward of course. I am so happy that you will be my sister soon, and sooner then you think._

_Anyways, to the point of this letter I saw in the vision what day he plans on changing you and let me tell you that it is very soon. I wont tell you what day but it is close if you are reading this letter. I have that night all planed out for you two, well it will be all Edwards doing but as you know I have seen it so I already am setting things up for it, hehe I am so excited. There I go again off the subject, okay here it is in this box is a part of the surprise and when you get this I will let you know that you are only a few days away from becoming one of us, and I cant wait till then. Okay knowing me I am watching you reading this and I cant wait for you to open the box so I will let you open it so I don't stress myself out anymore._

_Your Sister and Friend,_

Alice 

Alice was right when I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, knowing that she had just told me that I was only a few days away she was looking at me like come on open it already.

"Come on Bella, open it, please!" I had to giggle a little at her excitement, so I opened the box and to my surprise there was only a small sheet of paper, I took the paper out and unfolded it. As I looked at was on there a gasped.

"Its beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it. That will be your prom dress." I could no longer hold in my excitement as I peered at the drawing of what will be my prom dress that I started to tear up. Then it hit me.

"Alice, wait I cant this will be to expensive."

"Silly Bella, you should know by now that, that doesn't matter." She laughed and I could hear other laugh from below, I knew the others could hear us.

"Well thank you Alice." I jumped up and hugged her, it took her by surprise but then she hugged me back.

"What is going on up here?" Edward asked as he appeared at the top of the steps. Alice quickly stepped in front of me so that he would see what we were up to.

"Nothing you need to worry about dear brother!" She teased.

"Now Alice what are you up too now?" Edward was not buying her innocent act, so I step around her and slid her the letter and drawling and smiled at Edward.

"It is about our wedding, and you can't know until the day off." I tried to dazzle him, but to my dislike it wasn't working.

"I think that it is more then that." He eyed Alice, I could tell that he was try to pick something from her mind, but when his face fell and he creased his brow.

"Ah ah ah, you won't get anything that way." Then she bounced back down the stairs.

"This is not fair, I hate being in the dark."

"Now you know how I feel, when you keep things from me." I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. Much to my liking he pulled me in and kissed me back, but as normal it was cut short so he wouldn't lose control.

"I love you, Ms. Swan."

"And I love you Mr. Cullen." He flashed me that wonderful smile of his and picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the bed.

"Now I think that you should get some sleep, because once we land you know that you will be heading to the mall to shop with Alice and Rose." I cringed at that thought, but then I had to smile because the sooner I got the shopping done the sooner I could get back to Edward and spend the rest of the weekend with him. He laid me down and then crawled in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Now sleep."

"Yes sir." I giggled as he softly kissed me again and then began to hum my lullaby, and before I knew it I was taken over by the unconscious world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I was a little lost on what to have them do on the plane, but the shopping trip will be full of surprises I promise.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Notes:** I still feel bad that it took so long for me to get my last update up so I am adding this chapter as well. This one will be longer cause there is a lot that I want to get into it, also there are some surprise to come. So please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in any way own Twilights or New Moon, all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could hear Edward telling me it was time to wake up, but I just didn't want to leave the comfort of the bed and his arms. In a way I am still waiting to wake up and see that he never came back and that everything that has happened since then has all been a dream.

"Come on sleepy head, we need to wake up." I felt his cool breath underneath my ear and I couldn't help but giggle. "Ah I see I have a little faker on my hands." He chuckled right before he started tickling me.

"Hehe…stop…hehe…Edward." I tried asking him to stop but it was useless I was trapped in a non-stopping wave of laughter. "Hehe…stoooppp…I cant…breath…hehe." After what seemed like hours of him tickling me I was finally let go.

"Go have your human moment, and then meet me on the lower deck. But don't be to long we will be landing shortly." He smiled as he lightly kissed my cheek and then headed down the stairs. Once he was out of sight I looked around wondering where the bathroom would be and then I spotted it, it was to my right and it wrapped in behind the wall the bed was on. I walked in expecting to see a small plane washroom, but when I entered, I was taken back by the large room. On the left wall was one huge mirror with three bowl like sinks perfectly spaced and lined up. I was not shocked when there was no toilet or shower just a large arm-wall and vanity on the other wall. Quickly I washed my face and teeth, and then brushed my hair and threw it into a messy bun and then headed to the lower deck.

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious!" Emmett teased.

"Uh thanks."

"So Bella you ready to go shopping?" Rosalie asked with a slight smile, I just nodded.

"We should get ready to land, we will be descending any time now." Edward smiled as he buckled me in and pulled me closer to him. It was only a few more minutes and then I felt the plane slowly decline, I don't mind flying but I hate the landing part of it. Once we had the okay to exit the plane Alice snatched me from Edward and darted out the plane.

"Alice!" Was all I heard Edward yelled.

"Slow down Alice I can't keep up." I was whining as she dragged me through the airport.

"Sorry Bella, but we want to get there when they open." She chirped and then started moving even faster, but not pushing past a fast human pace, but I was still having trouble keeping up. We came to a sudden stop once we were outside underneath an over-hang for the sun was out and it was a bright and sunny day.

"Alice what are we going to do now?" She just smiled at me, as I noticed a large red SVU pull up.

"Get it, already." Rosalie smiled as we pilled in.

"So where are we headed?"

"Oh you will find out soon enough." Alice beamed as Rosalie speed out of the parking area and out into traffic. I watched as the two girls in the front seat started to bounce with excitement as we entered a shopping centers covered parking.

"Well are you ready Bella?"

"Not really."

"Ah don't be like that, we are here to shop not only for prom but your wedding as well remember?" That was right, so I smiled at the girls as we climbed out of the car and walked into the Mall.

"Okay first we head to get our prom dresses then we will head off toward the bridal shop." Alice was almost giddy as she pulled me toward a store named, Designer Style. When we walked into the store there was a middle-aged red headed woman at the counter, and when she looked up at us she rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry ladies I do not think that we have anything in here that you can afford." She was almost snotty when she spoke to us.

"Excuse me? I don't think you realize who we are!" Rosalie growled.

"I beg your pardon?" The lady shoot back, as I saw another woman enter the store from and back room. She was a smaller lady with bright blonde hair; I could tell it was a fake blonde.

"Nichole you be nice to these young ladies." She scolded. "I am so sorry Mrs. Cullen, it is so hard to find good help these days." Wait did she just call Rosalie Mrs. Cullen?

"That's okay Liana, we are just here to get our dresses." Alice smiled.

"I will got get our seamstress and meet you in room four." She smiled as both Alice and Rosalie nodded.

"How does she…"

"We come here often. Where do you think we got last years prom dresses?" Rosalie smiled; I'm still getting use to her being nice to me.

"Oh." Was all I could get out as the laughed and pulled me back to the dressing area. It was a large room with mirrors on all walls, and in the middle was a foot high pedestal were one could stand and have there dress hemmed.

"Your dresses our behind the curtains if you ladies would like to put them on so we can get the final measurements." Liana smiled as she pointed toward the right side of the room were I noticed a small door in the mirrors.

"Thank you, we will call when we are ready for more assistance." Alice nodded as she pulled me toward the doorway and tossed me into a little room behind a curtain.

"Now put the dress on Bella, we can't wait to see what it looks like on you." I smiled and turned to face the dress. I gasped, it was one thing to see it on the paper but it was a hole other to actually see it in person. There in front of me hung a beautiful dress it was a fully sequined gown featuring a plunging v-neck halter bodice with front knot and drape. It was a mermaid style fitted skirt with chiffon insets that give it a flowing look, and it was in the loveliest shade of Turquoise. I was so caught up in its beauty that I forgot to try it on till I hear both Alice and Rosalie asking me how it fit. After coming back to reality I quickly put it on and then walked out to see both girls in exceptional dresses. Alice was wearing a lavishing silk v-neck dress with a large slit in the front close to the thigh, the back was a low cut back with cress cross straps. Around the waist in back was a line of flowers where the fabric bunched up and then flowed out in a train, it was a lovely pink. Then there was Rosalie's dress; hers was a two-piece hip hugger. The corset bodice is a semi sheer and accented with embroidered flowers and rhinestones; the skirt is light and flowy with a knot in the front with fabric flowing from it. The green flattered her quite well.

"Oh Bella you look wonderful!" Alice squealed.

"She's right, that dress is perfect for you." Then both Rosalie and Alice dragged me out to the room with the mirrors and when I saw myself I was in aw. The dress fit me perfectly and it showed what curves I have.

"So what do you think?" Alice was overly excited.

"Its lovely but Alice this must coast…"

"Now Bella, you should know by now that money doesn't mean much to us." Rosalie stated.

"But I still can't let you spend it on me."

"Now listen to me, you are family and us Cullen's have a reputation to up hold."

"That was weird hearing from you Alice." Rosalie giggled at her sister and I couldn't help it but I laughed. When we were done laughing Alice called Liana back in and it only took about three hours but we had all our dresses hemmed and were getting ready to leave, when Alice went still.

"Bella quick, she is having a vision!" Rosalie yelped as we stood in front of Alice so that no one could see her in this state. It was only a few moments but when Alice returned to reality she was a little freaked. "Alice what did you see?"

"I am not sure, but I think that there is someone here." She seemed a little worried.

"Who?" I asked without really thinking.

"I'm not sure yet, we need to speak with everyone else. But not to worry I didn't see anything bad happening, so we can continue our shopping trip." And with that she paid for our dresses and gave the clerk our hotel and room and asked for it to be delivered to there, the lady nodded and we were off to our next stop. We were running down that hall toward our destination when both Alice and Rosalie stopped dead in their tracks and started to giggle, then I followed their gaze to a stored named Extravagant Bride. Great this is going to coast a lot of money and there is nothing I can do to stop them. Once inside they started bouncing from one dress to the next and handed them to a shopkeeper.

"Come on Bella, let's try these on." Alice said as she pulled me into the dressing area. I tried one after another, and yes they were all beautiful but none was the dress.

"Wow, Bella this is harder then I thought it would be." Rosalie giggled.

"I know, I don't think I can try one another dress."

"Aw, don't say that Bella, I just found this one and I think that it is perfect for you." Alice was right when I saw what was in her arms I knew right then and there that, that was the dress I had dreamed of.

"Alice it's gorgeous, I love it." Now I was bouncing up and down.

"Well go try it on silly." She handed it too me and I went into the dressing room and tried it on, it was perfect.

"Yes, that is the one. I think you may look better then I do." Rosalie teased.

"I agree, that dress is perfect. Now lets pick ours out and then we will be heading back to the hotel. I am sure Edward is going crazy without you." We all laughed.

"Before we go back can we stop and get something to eat, I'm starved. Remember I didn't eat breakfast." I felt silly asking but I was really hungry.

"Sorry Bella, we forget about that sometimes." Alice smiled.

"Its okay, one day I wont need it." I smiled back.

"Lets just prey that that pig headed brother of mine keeps to his word."

"Rosalie now don't worry her."

"Oh sorry."

"No worry, he promised so if he goes back on it I wont marry him." I knew it was going to happen just by what Alice had told me earlier in her letter and I also knew Edward wouldn't break his promise. It didn't take as long to find dresses for both girls, we even found ones for Esme and Renee, this was turning out to be a perfect day. The strangest thing was this shopping trip was not bad at all, nothing like I thought it would be.

"So what do you want to eat?" Alice asked as we entered a food court. I pondered that over for a minute as I looked over the court.

"How about over there." I pointed to a pizza place.

"Fine with us, let's get you fed. Edward would kill us if he knew we didn't feed you." Alice laughed as we walked over to the pizza stand. Not being in the mood for meat I just got a slice of cheese and a soda, then sat down and began to eat. And like always they watched me as I eat, you think I would be use to it, but I am not.

"How can you eat that?"

"Well Rosalie how can you eat what you eat?" She looked at me strangely for a moment then spoke.

"Point taken." As I finished up and threw my tray out I saw both Alice and Rosalie looking at something in shock.

"Come on we have to leave now!" Rosalie stated as she grabbed my arm and started to race out of the food court.

"What's going on?" I asked as I was pulled threw the mall.

"We need to get out of here, and back to the hotel." Alice's tone was strained. "Rosalie we need to go faster!" She nodded and then tossed me on her back and they began to run faster then a human could, but thankful no one really noticed. We were back at our car in a matter of seconds, and that is when I noticed a figure standing next to the car.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The figure halfway growled.

"What do you want?" Alice growled back.

"Now now, Alice no needs to get angry." He then stepped into the light; I knew right then and there he was not human. He was good-looking, but not as beautiful as the Cullen's. He had shoulder length black hair, and he was built like Jasper but about two inches taller, but the thing that scared me the most were his eyes. They were not golden or red but a deep crimson and they were filled with hatred.

"Move out of our way Alexander!" Rosalie snapped as she placed me on my feet and moved me behind her and Alice.

"I see we have a human with you. And yet you don't drink them, so what are you doing with her?" He eyed me, which sent chills down my spin. "Who are you girl?"

"That is none of your business! Now _move_!" Alice spat.

"Okay, okay I don't want to fight, well at least not you. Now I do want you to tell that friend of yours that I will be looking for him! Oh and let Edward know that Alicia will be looking for him." He smiled and then was gone.

"Who was that?" I was still a little scared but was feeling better now that we were on our way back to the hotel.

"You will find out soon enough." Alice said as she looked worriedly at me. The rest of the car ride was in silence it was only a few minutes but long enough to make me worry even more. Who was this Alexander and Alicia? And what would she want with Edward? I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice we had pulled up to the hotel.

"Come on Bella, we need to go talk with everyone else." I heard Alice as she pulled me from the car. We walked up to the desk and asked for our room numbers once we had them we rushed to the elevators and up to our floor. We were in the penthouse on the twenty-sixth floor.

"Something has happened we need to talk to everyone now." Alice said not much louder then normal as soon as the elevator doors opened. I was still a little worried on what was happening, that I was not able to take in the room around me. Instead I just followed behind the girls as we walked into the living room were everyone had gathered to hear what was up.

"Welcome back Bella." Edward smiled as he opened his arms for me, and of course I went straight to him. He gave me a slight kiss and placed me on his lap. I didn't realize just how much I had missed him until now.

"Alice please tell us what happened." Carlisle stated. As she thought back to what had happened I felt Edward tense underneath me.

"We ran into Alexander." She growled and I noticed that everyone in the room froze and Jasper immediately went and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Are you sure that it was him?" Esme questioned.

"Yes, he wants me to tell Jasper that he would be looking for you, and that Alicia will be looking for you Edward." I heard both of them growl.

"This does seem to be a problem but we will deal with it like last time, as for now we should not worry to much." I could tell that Carlisle was just saying this to keep me calm. Before everyone went there separate ways I noticed that they had one of their quick vampire talks that I would not have been able to pick up on. Even though I was getting better at it this time I wasn't able to pick anything up.

"Edward please tell me what's going on?"

"You don't need to worry about it."

"Can you at least tell me who these people are?" I pleaded.

"Bella I…"

"Please." I tried to dazzle him and to my liking it looked like it was working.

"Fine, I will tell you." He paused to think of how to tell me, and then began again. "I met Alicia back when I was separated from Carlisle and Esme. We traveled together for some time, but she wanted more and that is when I broke ties with her. Well after about two decades I ran into her again and she was with a new coven Alexander is the leader. Things were fine at first but then he became obsessed with Alice, and well lest just say him and Jasper got into a bad fight." He was looking at me scared that I would freak but I stayed calm. "Then again about seven years ago we ran into them again, and things got even more violent. If it was not for Emmett and me I think Jasper would have killed him that time, also Alicia still has it in her mind that I belong to her, so from this point on you will _not_ leave my sight."

"Do they have any gifts?" I asked after a moment of thinking what he was saying over. I could tell he was not going to tell me this. "Edward please tell me."

"Bella, I have already told you enough." He was stern when he said this, it was the tone he used that told me not to push it any further, so I let it drop for now. "So how was your shopping trip?" He smiled trying to change the subject, but it never reached his eyes.

"I actually had fun." I smiled.

"Really, can I see your dresses?"

"No, and you better not have looked while I was not here."

"No, but I wanted too." He then placed a small kiss on my check. "So would you like a tour of our suite?" I nodded. I still really hadn't noticed anything about it. "Well this is the sitting quarters." He motioned around the room, it looked like any normal hotel room but the entire east wall was made of windows, much like their mansion, there were two couches and three chairs in a square in the middle of the room and to the far right, right across from the windows was a the hall that we walked through from the elevator to get in her. He then pulled me over the south side of the room where there was a large door that opened up into a large TV room, this room had no windows but its east wall was a large TV screen. Jasper and Alice were in here talking, they were sitting on the long bench that lined the back wall, and in front of them were several other benches, and it looked more like a theater. "This is the viewing room." Edward smiled. Then we walked back out of the room and went back down the hall that I just came through not to long ago, and I saw that there were three other doors; we went into the only one to the left. It was a large bedroom, there was not that much in here just a stereo on the back wall and in the middle of the room was a large bed with a canopy draping over it. The room was done in different shades of blue, it was very peaceful. "This is our room." Edward smiled as he picked me up and tossed me onto the bed. Before I knew it he was lying on top of me and I just looked up at him with love in my eyes.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I smiled

"And I love you Isabella Swan." I narrowed my eyes as he used my whole name, which caused him to laugh. Then he began to kiss me but it was guarded as usual. I can't wait for the day when we no longer need to hold back, when we can just let lose. Then the time came and he pulled back and then moved to my left side.

"I think that you should get some sleep now."

"But I'm not tired."

"Bella you…" But he was cut of by Alice barging in. "Alice what is it."

"Their here!"

"What!" Edward was on his feet quicker then I could blink. "Bella, I need you to come with me now!" I nodded as Edward and I started out of the room and down the hall and back into the sitting room, where the rest of his family was sitting.

"How did they find us?" Emmett was asking.

"I am not sure, but this is getting dangerous we need to…" Carlisle started but was cut off.

"Well hi there lover!" I heard a girl call from behind us. I turned around to see a very beautiful girl standing in the doorway. She was about my height but with flawless blonde hair like Rosalie's, she was actually prettier then Rosalie. She was well built but the thing that stood out the most where her blood red eyes, they reminded me all to well of Victoria.

"What do you want Alicia?" Edward growled as took a protective stance in front of me.

"Aw now don't be so harsh, I just…wait is that girl a human?" Alicia seemed to grow excited by this. "Is she a gift?" Edward growled. "Oh I see, you're taken back by her." The she laughed.

"Alicia you are not welcome here so leave!" Rosalie growled.

"Shut up blonde this is between me and him."

"How dare you talk to my wife like that!" She just glared at Emmett, and for some reason he backed down. I have never seen the Cullen family scared but for some reason they were frightened of her.

"Now Edward I have missed you, were have you been hiding?" She advanced forward but stopped when she noticed that he was standing firm and protectively in front of me. "Who is this girl?" She was now growing impatient. "Fine don't tell me, but I will find out, and you know I will." She smiled as she then disappeared.

"Alicia your little games will not work!" Edward snapped.

"Aw don't ruin the fun now dear." Where was her voice coming from?

"Just because I can no longer see you doesn't mean I don't know where you are, remember my gift!"

"Ah fine, but you are a party pooper!" Then she reappeared but right next to me, I jump back a little and yelped. "Aw did I scare the little human?" She went to touch me but Edward quickly moved in-between us and growled.

"You will _NOT_ touch her!"

"Touchy touchy, wait a minute I know what is going on here." I then saw anger flicker I her eyes. "How could you Edward?" She growled.

"Get it through your thick scull Alicia I do not love you, I never did nor will I ever." With that she was gone again. "Sorry Bella, but I think that we are going to have to cut our trip here short." Edward apologized.

"I understand." I was beginning to feel a little stressed and I knew that was not good Carlisle told me to avoid stress, but once again things seemed to be stacking against us.

"Bella, I am sorry that once again I have put you in harms way." I could see the guilt all over his face

"Don't feel bad Edward. Like I have told you before I am a trouble magnet." I tried to make him smile, which worked but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Bella you are truly one of a kind." He then kissed me slightly.

"Ohm, sorry to interrupt, but what are we going to do?" Alice cut us short.

"I am not sure Alice, but I do know I will not let her or him touch Bella." Alice nodded, and then left the room I then noticed that everyone else has also left us alone.

"Where did everyone go?"

"You don't need to worry about it, I will keep you safe." I smiled. "Now I think you need to get some sleep, this has been a stressful day and that is not good for you." I nodded, I was now feeling sleepy, we then headed back to our room. Once I was in something easier to sleep in I crawled into bed with Edward.

"I love you Bella, and I promise I will always protect you."

"I love you to Edward." Then he kissed my forehead.

"Aw now aren't you to sweet." I jumped as Edward once again took a protective stance above me.

"How did you get in here, without…"

"Oh did I forget to tell you that I have picked up a new gift." Alicia then appeared right in front of Edward. He began to growl as she brushed his check. I noticed that Edward froze under her touch. "Now what am I going to do about you?" She snarled as she walked around Edward, I looked to him for help but he never moved. "Oh he can't help you, time has frozen around him." She laughed.

"Wha…what do you want?" I backed away to the other side of the bed.

"Are you scared?" She laughed as she came closer to me. "Well, you should be!" She then pounced at me, I went to yelp but nothing came out. Before I could get away she had me by the arm. "Did they tell you my gift?" I shock my head no. "Well then this makes it more fun!" She laughed as my arm began to burn. "This is just part of my gift, oh and this is just a warning as well. You stay away from my man and I wont kill you, got it!" She hissed as the burning grew worse, I was scared stiff I couldn't move. "I asked you a question!" She growled as the burning became worse, I then looked down at my left arm were she had me and saw that she was burning my flesh the same way a fire would. "Fine don't answer me you little pest, but you have been warned!" Then everything went black!


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Notes:** Okay, here is my next chapter, but I have a question as well. Do you think that this story is getting to long and I should end it after she is changed and then start a sequel? Or should I just keep going with it in one story, no matter how long it becomes because I am now up to almost 30 chapters. Or should I just stop it all together? I am a little lost on what to do so I do need a little help, so please not only review put help me out.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in any way own Twilights or New Moon, all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came back around I noticed that I was no longer in the same bed or room, I was now in what looked like an everyday regular hotel room. I was laying in a comfortable feather down bed with white sheets and a red throw blanket. To my right there was a small desk and chair and then in front of me was a medium arm-wall with a small television to the left of that was a door, that was shut. I followed around the small cream colored room and saw there was another door to my left, I assume that was the bathroom, because I could see a counter, then right next to the bed was a small nightstand on either side. I realized that I was alone in the room, but I could hear slight whispers in the other room. Remembering what had happened before I came to be in this room I looked down at my arm and saw that it was fine, there were no burn marks like I thought there would be. I remembered seeing my flesh burning, but now it was fine. Normally I would have panicked but I knew Jasper was trying to keep me calm as the door opened.

"I see you have woken up." Carlisle smiled as he came in. "How do you feel Bella?"

"I am a little confused but other then that okay I guess."

"Well that is good to hear. Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" I could see the worry in his eyes, so I just nodded rather then speak as I recalled everything that had happened.

"Bella your awake!" Edward stated the obvious as he slid next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I will give you a moment but Bella can you please come tell us what happened." Carlisle half grinned as he walked back out the room and shut the door behind him. I could hear Alice protest and say that she wanted to come see how I was, but she was soon told to just let me be with Edward for a moment.

"Bella I am so…" I held my hand up to his lips.

"Don't Edward, you have nothing to be sorry about." I hated seeing the guilt and pain in his eyes, although they were not the beautiful gold that I loved and more of a deep brown, he would have to go hunt soon.

"I have plenty to be sorry about, once again I have put you in danger."

"Now you stop that Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" He looked at me in shock for using his full name and in a harsh tone. "We have talked about this before, and it is not you that puts me in danger, but I put myself there. Do I have to remind you that I am a danger magnet?" At that statement I saw him half smile. "I didn't think so."

"But I do not help the situation." He said as he lowered his head.

"Even when you were not around I still found a way to be in great danger, remember that too?"

"Yes Bella I remember. Not only were you doing extreme sports just to hear me, but also you were hanging out with werewolves, and young ones at that. Oh and there is the whole Laurent and Victoria thing, so I guess you are right, no matter what you will be in some kind of danger." He was teasing by the end of his statement.

"See, and at least with you around you can protect me." I didn't mean to but that comment made his now lighter face fall.

"I am not sure about that." He confessed as he turned and went to the window that made up part of the left wall.

"Edward you're not going to leave me again!" My voice cracked with fear as my eyes began to water at the mere thought of him leaving me yet again. When he didn't answer I became even more scared that I jumped up out of the bed and tripped, but like always before I could hit anything, mainly the floor, Edward had me around the waist and was standing me up straight again.

"No Bella, I will _never_ leave you again." He smiled as he softly kissed my cheek.

"Good, because I wouldn't be able to handle it a second time, I might just…" I stopped there, not wanting to upset him more.

"I don't think I could handle not being around you again either, but wait you might just what?" Damn he caught what I said there at the end. "Bella what were you thinking, or still are thinking?" Now he was beginning to worry and become frustrated at not being able to hear my thoughts. And that made me happy that I was an exception to his gift, well most of the time I was happy. "Bella!" His voice was sterner but his eyes were doing the dazzling thing, which he knew could get me to spill.

"I…I don't think you would like what I had to say, lets leave it at that." I said proud that this time his dazzling didn't work as I reached the door to go into the other room.

"Fine." He dropped it, but I am certain he will bring it up again. As I walked into the other room I noticed that it was larger then most hotel room sitting areas. There were three sofas that were in a u-shape in front of the television to my direct right on the wall. Then to my left there was a small kitchen that held a mini refrigerator and microwave that was separated from the sitting area with a breakfast bar. Behind the sofas sat a large twelve person oval wooden dinning table. Also to my right there was another small bathroom I assumed behind the half opened door, and then there were the main entrance doors next to that. After looking around the room I finally noticed the Cullen family, Esme was in the kitchen obviously making something for me to eat seeing as how I haven't eaten in while. Then there was Carlisle who was looking out the window on the left wall. As Emmett and Jasper argued over who was cheating in their card game at the table Rosalie and Alice sat on the sofa's looking through different magazines giggling to one another.

"Ah, good to see your up dear." Esme smiled. "I have made you something to eat, if you want to take a seat over at the table." Nodding I walked over to the table and sat down across from the boys who were still bickering.

"Thank you Esme, you didn't have to do that." I smiled as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of me.

"It was nothing dear, I just hope you like them."

"I am sure I will." Then I took a bite and of course they were delicious, just like everything she cooks. I knew she could tell from my smile that they were great so she then went back to the kitchen to clean up, as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all sat watching me eat.

"How can you eat that stuff, it smells awful." Emmett finally spoke after a few moments, and I heard both Alice and Rosalie start laughing. "What's so funny?" he snorted at them.

"Nothing." They teased before going back to their magazines.

"Whatever! But seriously Bella, how can you eat that?" I was still smiling; it is funny how sometimes him and Rosalie could be so much alike without knowing it.

"I will ask you the same thing I did Rosalie at the food court yesterday." The girls starting laughing again as all three boys looked at Rosalie and then me with confused expressions.

"Which was?"

"How do you eat what you eat?" I smiled, but I was not prepared for what happened next.

"Well that is easy, I simply chase down a animal, hoping for a bear, I prefer those. Once I have it in my sights I let my senses take over, then when I am on top of it I either wrestle with it some or just snap its neck then I…"

"Emmett shut up she doesn't need to know that!" Jasper hit his bother in the back of the head and Edward let out a low growl, the rest just looked at him in shock that he actually was going to explain it.

"What was that for, she did ask."

"Um Emmett, it was a rhetorical question." Alice laughed. "Even Rose knew that!"

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?" Rosalie hissed.

"Nothing, well that you can be a little dense at times."

"I think I was just insulted!" Emmett pouted as Rosalie raced over to him and smacked him out of his chair.

"You think I am dense too?" She growled

"No, no, not at all, I was just saying that…" He stated in a please forgive me tone as he hopped back into his seat.

"Whatever Emmett." She then swung her hair over her shoulder and was back on the sofa reading her magazine before I could fully blink.

"Anyways, Bella dear are you almost finished?" Esme asked, as she was finishing up in the kitchen.

"Yes I am finished. Thanks again it was wonderful." I smiled as I walked over and handed her my plate. Edward then pulled me over to the sofas and sat down on the far left one and then placed me on his lap. Once I was fully sitting up I saw that Esme was now sitting next to me and Edward, Carlisle was standing in front of the television, Alice and Jasper were on the sofa across from us, and Rosalie and Emmett were now sitting on the other sofa to my left. I knew what was coming now; they wanted to know what happened yesterday after Alicia froze Edward, I was sure they knew everything else.

"Well I assume that you know why we are having this little meeting." Carlisle smiled at me, as to try and calm me, but it wasn't working. I didn't want Edward getting upset about what Alicia had said, that when I felt Jasper send a calming wave through me I shoot him a smile and mouthed thank you, he smiled in return. I then nodded to Carlisle.

"So Bella, can you tell us what Alicia said and or did after she froze me?" I could tell Edward was not happy that he was caught like that, and that he was not able to protect me.

"Well she asked if I knew her gift, and then when I told her I didn't she seemed pleased. Also she told me to stay away from you Edward, if I didn't want to be killed." I looked down, not only cause I was upset that once again I was putting them all in danger and because I didn't like seeing the hurt in Edwards eyes.

"Don't worry Bella, I will not let her hurt you again." He pulled my chin up so that he could look in my eyes, and I saw that his were no longer pained but calm, due to Jasper I would guess.

"Edward I think we need to tell her what Alicia's gifts are, well the ones that we know of." Carlisle states as Edward looked over at him. I knew there were having one of their silent conversations when Edward finally nodded and then turned to me.

"What I do know is that she is able to make herself invisible, not only that if she touches you she can manipulate your skin so feel as though it is burning or freezing, it doesn't last long but as you know it feels like the real thing. But the one that scares us the most is that she is able to freeze objects, as you saw when she froze me, for when she does that we can not protect you." Edward looked away I could tell he was still not saying something.

"Is there something else?" I asked almost not wanting to know.

"Yes, she is able to get into your mind and make you think things that aren't real and I think she tried that one you, but thankfully for some reason our gifts that deal with the mind do not effect you, so you nearly blacked out from the force of her trying to get in." I just stared blankly at him for a minute, but then I felt a deep despair rise within. Not only was I putting them in danger again but also now they could get hurt not only physically but mentally too, or worse, I truly am a danger magnet. The worse part of it all is that I am not worth it.

"Bella you are wrong." Jasper stated as I looked up at him in shock. "What you are feeling isn't true, you are worth it and things will be fine." He smiled and sent a wave to calm me.

"What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in Edwards voice as he looked from me to Jasper and back again. I knew he could pick up on some of what I felt from Jaspers mind but not all of it.

"I keep putting everyone in danger, and for what?" I looked down at the red carpet.

"Bella, dear don't think that. The only one in any danger is you, there is no need to worry about us." Esme cooed.

"But if it wasn't for me none of…"

"You know what Bella, I am tired of you always thinking that." Rosalie snapped as we all looked at her. "You are part of this family, and if my pigheaded brother ever hurries up you will be a true member, but that besides the point." Edward stiffened. "This Alicia is not a problem. Trust me when I said if we thought that you were a burden or that you were not worth protecting, we wouldn't even being sitting here. Hell if that were true we wouldn't have been there in that past either, and we will get through this just like we have with the other problems." She smiled, as everyone gapped at her. "What shocked that I can show some heart? Or is it that I am not so dense?" She shot Alice a look with the last part.

"Thank you Rose." I smiled.

"She is right, I saw let this Alicia come, we have dealt with both her and Alexander in the past and we can do it again!" Emmett added. After another hour or so of talking about how we were going to deal with this and reassuring me that I was worth it we still were a little lose on what to do. Edward had mentioned that Alicia had gained more gifts and that he remembered her telling him once that she was able to steal gifts from vampires she killed. When I shuttered at this he reassured me that it wasn't easy to kill a vampire and that you really could only kill ones weaker then yourself, and that most of the ones she killed were new to the whole experience. The oldest vampire she killed that he knew of was only nine months old.

"Well we will need to keep our sense pealed for them, but other then that lets not let them ruin our Paris trip." Carlisle smiled. "Why don't you all go show Bella around."

"That's a great idea, we can take her to the tower." Alice squealed.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Edward, I don't want to be stuck in here all day." I tried to dazzle him.

"Alright, but if there is any sign of trouble, we will come straight back here." I smiled as he placed a soft and gentle kiss on my check.

"It's settled then, we will go get the car and pick you four up at the entrance."

"Not so fast Alice, its still day light out, we need to stay here just a bit longer." Jasper reminded her, as she sat down with a sigh.

"Well now what do we do?" Rosalie asked.

"Not sure but while you figure it out Bella and I will be in the other room." Edward smiled as he quickly got to his feet with me still in his arms and raced back into the room and closed the door all in one quick movement placed me on the bed.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"Getting some alone time with you." He smiled as he pulled me in closer to him and began to softly kiss me. And being the Bella that I am I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him even closer to me, but before I knew it he released me and was on the other side of the room with his back to the wall.

"Sorry." I bent my head, and preyed for the day that he would fear to fully kiss me.

"Like always, you over estimate my control." He tried to joke but I could hear the strain in his voice, and knew I had gone to far for he still stayed against the wall.

"Woo, what is going on in there?" I heard Emmett shout through the door, causing me to turn beat red.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward growled as he slowly came back over to me. "That goes for your thoughts as well!"

"Oh sorry Eddie didn't mean to hit a nerve." Emmett laughed.

"What did you call me?" He hissed as he flew open the door.

"Oops, I think I hit two nerves."

"Knock it off the both of you." Rosalie snapped. "Emmett leave him alone and get back over here, and Edward go be with Bella!" I have laughed when Edward shut the door and came back over to me.

"I take it you don't like to be called Eddie?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Not in the least bit. So please don't ever say it again."

"Promise, as long as you don't call me Isabella." He laughed at that and then pulled me back into his arms.

"Its not that same thing, but I promise." Then we just laid there for a while in silence, well till Emmett had to speak up again.

"Wow, it sure is quit in there. I thought that they could do anything with her still a human." That was all it took Edward was up and out of the room in a matter of seconds. I slowly walked into the other room to see the wrestling on the floor, I couldn't tell who was winning but they were both growling, as Esme tried to get them to stop. She was telling Emmett to stop teasing Edward and for Edward not to be so short tempered. I couldn't help but laugh. As things progressed I knew it was soon going to get out of hand so I decided it was a good time to have my human moment, and raced off to get my toiletries. Once in the bathroom I turned the water on and wait for it to heat up, when there was a knock on my door.

"Bella, you in there?"

"Yes, Alice. I need a moment."

"Ah one of your human moments." She giggled.

"Yes, Alice."

"Well okay, I just wanted to tell you that seeing the boys are fighting and now thanks to Emmett hitting Jasper with a chair, he has join in the fight, that it might be best for you to stay in here till its over."

"That was the plan." I giggled at how childish they could be at times.

"Well I will let you be for your human moment. Besides Jasper is calling for my help apparently he got a cheap shot in on Emmett and Rosalie is after him now." That was all it took I began laughing till I was crying. I almost fell stepping into the shower I was laughing so hard. I wasn't in the shower long when I started to feel dizzy; it was the same kind of dizziness that I felt a while back. Knowing I had passed out last time and Edward had seen me I decided I didn't want that to happen again.

"Alice!" I half tired to yell as I pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the shower. "Alice, I…" Was all I could get out before I felt my body give way from under me, the last thing I remembered was hearing a loud crack.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Notes:** Okay I know what I am going to have wrong with Bella, and it is going to cause a little trouble. Also don't worry Alicia and Alexander will be back, I am adding a twist to them and the part they will play in the story. But when you find out what I have planed for Bella and Edward PLEASE, oh PLEASE, don't hate me. It will work its way out in the end, but it won't be easy. Also I still haven't decided on what I am going to do with this story, continue on or just start another after she is turned. I am leaning closer to the sequel and naming it, the way my un-dead life goes. But we will see when we get to that point. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also THANK YOU for all the reviews I have gotten thus far, I love hearing what you all think and any ideas that you have as well. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon; all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward I'm sorry but I am afraid that this is being caused by something more then stress." I heard Carlisle state in the distance.

"I know your right, but what could it be?" Edward's voice was covered with concern. He also sounds as if he might have been in another room but when I felt him take my hand I knew they were in the room with me. I began to panic when my attempts at moving or even opening my eyes failed.

"I will do some test once we are back in Folks. This way will can be sure about what it is and how to treat it."

"Alice do you see anything?" Esme asked.

"No. I have tried but I don't see anything at this moment." There was guilt in her voice that it made me feel bad on top of the panic that I was already feeling.

"Well don't worry too much; I am sure things will work themselves out." Jasper was trying to calm everyone down which invertible helped me some. As I listened to them I did continue to push past the wall of darkness, but no matter how hard I pushed it was futile. I began to feel weak and tired after a while of fighting to regain full consciousness. After listening to the Cullen's conversation a little longer I realized that the whole family was in the room with me; and the last thing I remembered was being in the shower.

"Hey look she blushes even when she is sleeping." Emmett laughed. Great I can't move or open my eyes but I can still blush. "Wonder what she is dreaming about?" I knew that was directed at Edward.

"Watch it Emmett." He growled. "That goes for your thoughts as well."

"Touchy!" Then I felt Edward let go of my hand and I knew he had pounced on Emmett.

"Boys knock it _off_!" Alice snapped, but it was useless. Emmett has a way of thinking about certain things him and Rosalie can do and have done that Edward and I cant. He normally did it as a way to aggravate him but something told me he was trying to do it as a distraction. But of course their arguing and fighting continued as everyone tried to get them to stop.

"Damn-it Emmett! I swear I will…"

"Ah you're just jealous!" That is when I heard a loud smack and I knew it wasn't Edward. Someone was able to break them up and Edward had taken my hand again. "What was that for?"

"Leave him alone!" Rosalie snapped at her husband. "He is going through enough right now. I mean not only is Bella sick but that _bitch_ Alicia is back around, the last thing you need to do is aggravate him more with your sick thoughts." There was another smack and I wished I could laugh at how Rosalie was acting toward Emmett. "And you won't have anything new to tease him about!"

"I was only…wait…_what_?"

"You heard me!" It was nice that Rosalie was being nicer and thinking of me as family but part of me still feels like she is only doing it to get back on Edward's good side and that she still feels guilty about the whole Italy thing.

"Alice what happened?" Jasper asked in his normal concerned voice that he uses when she is having a vision. I also knew that the vision was not a good one due to the fact that Edward tightened his grip on my hand. All things considered it was nice knowing things that Edward normally would have kept from me.

"There was a fire at the school. From what I could tell Victoria went looking for Bella after realizing we were not in town and when she couldn't find her she became angry. The gym was the last place she checked so she set that on fire, looks like prom will not be Monday." Alice was trying to avoid something I could tell.

"What else was there?"

"Edward I…"

"Just tell us…them." Edward was obviously upset about something and I heard Alice take a deep unneeded breath, causing me to panic again.

"I can't be certain, but I saw myself, Edward, Bella, Renee and Phil sitting in Carlisle's office and Bella looked paler then normal and her mother was crying. What this is over I can not say." I could feel the tension in the room and I was happy that I couldn't see their faces.

"It sounds like we need to be ready for the worst, although I still don't believe it will be all that bad. But nonetheless we should head back home as soon as we can, that way I can start the test. Let's just hope that she wakes up soon, that way we don't have to admit her to one of the hospitals here." The last part of what Carlisle said worried me so I focused all the energy that I had to waking up fully. After what seemed like hours of fighting against the darkness I was finally able to open my eyes, which I felt relieved at. The first thing I saw was Edward's worried face turn to relief; he was sitting on my left with Carlisle standing behind him.

"Welcome back." He smiled although it didn't touch his eyes.

"Bella you had us worried sick!" Alice chimed in, that is when I noticed she was sitting on my right with Jasper standing behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone." I looked down as I said this feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"It is okay honey, we are just happy that you are awake now." Esme smiled when I looked over to where she stood at the foot of my bed on the left. Next to her was Rosalie who was next to Emmett.

"Bella we will be heading back to Folks later tonight."

"I know Edward." I tried to smile but couldn't when I noticed I had seven confused vampires looking at me.

"How do you know? We just decided this." Alice finally broke the silence and I turned a darker red.

"Well, you see I heard everything you were talking about."

"But how, you were unconscious." Edward was puzzled; I sat up into a sitting position before I began again.

"You see I was not able to move or even open my eyes, but I was awake. I heard all the conversations and fighting that happened around me." I eyed a sheepish looking Emmett.

"Well then what caused you to blush?" I blushed again realizing what had caused me to blush in the first place. Taking a quick glance down I noticed I was in my pajamas.

"Emmett!" Rosalie and Alice snapped.

"What I just am curious!" He raised his hands in defeat.

"It's okay." I half smiled. "Once realizing everyone was in the room with me I remember the last thing I was doing was showering, and well." I ended there not wanting to go into further detail, but they knew what I meant.

"When we heard you holler for Alice we first thought she slipped some form of clothing in there with you, but then we heard you fall." I turned a brighter red as Edward said this.

"Don't worry Bella, I beat everyone to the bathroom and got in and dressed you before they saw anything." Alice smiled, as I turned even redder and looked down at my entangling fingers.

"Man I was completely off." Rosalie once again smacked Emmett in the back of his head.

"So Bella if you heard us then you know why we want to go back sooner then later." Carlisle stated as I nodded.

"I also heard about Alice's vision." Then I turned to Alice. "Do you know if anyone was hurt in the fire?"

"Of course you would worry about others, before you worried about the part that had you in it." She giggled. "And no nobody was in the gym." She then smiled.

"That's good; I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because Victoria was looking for me."

"You are truly one of a kind." Esme smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. "Carlisle do you think that it might be something serious?" My tone was stressed and I was worried again.

"Honestly I wish I could say, but without running some test I just don't know. But what ever it is we will treat it." He smiled to try and reassure me as Jasper sent a calming wave through the room.

"Well I plane on thinking positive. I mean it can't be that bad anyways." I forced a smile, but Edward knew I was faking I could see it in his eyes. Between Jasper knowing how I felt and then Edward reading it off of him I knew he knew I was scared.

"Don't worry everything will be okay. I promise you I won't let this or anything harm you."

"Thank you Edward." He then pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair. "Besides if worse comes to worse you can just change me sooner." I pulled back smiling as I noticed his eyes darken. Even though he promised if I married him he would change me then and we are now getting married he was still not happy about it.

"Bella I just…"

"No, you promised!"

"I did, didn't I?"

"That you did." I smiled as I laid my head back against his chest. His family soon left us alone, and we curled up even closer. We laid in each others arms for an hour or so when Edward let out a low growl and sat back up.

"What is it?"

"Alice said for us to stop kissing and hurry up, its time to head to the airport."

"Already? I thought that it took at least a few hours to get the plane ready?"

"We are taking a concord instead. It is much faster and you are right we wouldn't have had our plane ready tonight."

"But I haven't packed either."

"Don't worry Alice took care of that, all you need to do is change and we will be off." He smiled and I nodded with a small frown. "Bella what's wrong?" The concern was back in his voice.

"My first time to Paris and its not ending so well, and I don't know if I will ever make it back." Edward let out a small chuckle as he took my face into his hands.

"Silly Bella, we will most definitely be back."

"How can you be certain? What if I am…"  
"Well if we are not able to come back while you are still human we will be back once you are one of us." I couldn't help but smile at that comment. "Besides, both Rosalie and Alice love to come here as often as they can to shop. And we do own some property on the outskirts of town."

"Really?"

"Yes really, what you think we only stay in Folks?"

"Well no but…"

"We have property all over the world, but you will come to know that soon enough." He then leaned in and kissed me softly. "Don't worry so much either that's my job, and besides it wont be as bad as you think and we will get though this together." He added once we pulled apart. "Now why don't you go get dressed so we don't miss our flight."

"Yes sir." I teased and then headed off to get dressed. Once I was dressed we made our way to the airport. This time we got there just in enough time to board the plane, and of course we all sat in first class. Edward did tell me when I asked how they would get their plane back that they would have someone fly it to them when they needed it. The flight was not all that exciting I sat there in Edwards arms the whole time. Every now and then we would talk a little but never for to long. At one point Emmett tried starting some sort of guess game just to pass the time but he just got looks and was told to sit still by Rosalie.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we are preparing to land." Before the captain could finish his remark Edward had placed me back in my seat and was fasting the belt.

"Bella once we land we will go to the hospital and do some test." Carlisle stated and I nodded. Few moments later I was holding onto Edward's arm tightly he knew I loved to fly but I hated the landing part. Of course he smiled at me and said it things were okay. Once off the plane Edward, Carlisle and I head for the hospital while the rest of the family stayed behind to get the bags.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay I am ending this chapter here, I don't want to go into detail on what test are done, because to be honest I don't know what type they would do. But you will learn more in the next chapter so stay tuned. (Okay now I sound like s TV show, lol)


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Notes: **Okay I hope you like this chapter; I have to say I think that it is my longest one yet. It is 6 pages long in Microsoft, lol. Anyways do enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. Hope your Holidays were fun and that you have a great New Year.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon; all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After eight hours of multiple tests including an MRI, two Cat scans, four X-Rays, and having my blood drawn more times then Edward or I would like to recall, Carlisle told Edward he could finally take me home.

"Before we go home can we make a pit stop? I asked once we were in his Volvo.

"Bella I don't know." He was obviously worried I might over do it and faint again.

"Please Edward, I want to see something." I did my best to dazzle him. "Nothing will happen I promise." I smiled sweetly which much to my liking seemed to work.

"Are you not tired?" Darn him for trying to change the subject like that.

"No, not at all." I lied I was quite tired, luckily he didn't notice my lie.

"And were would this pit stop be?"

"The high-school." I replied sheepishly as he turned to me with questions in his butterscotch colored eyes. "Eyes on the road!" I commanded when he continued to look at me instead.

"And why do you want to go there?" He asked as he looked back out at the road. "I thought you hated being there?"

"I do, its just I want to see something."

"And what is that?" He chanced another look at me, but quickly turned back when I pointed at the road.

"I just…" Trailing off cause I felt guilty for the reasoning behind me wanted to visit the school. Alice is my best friend but her vision have been a little off lately and I just want to make sure that no one was hurt. I mean she saw me jump but never saw me survive it.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right?" I nodded. "Then what is it?" He looked at me again, "Does it have to do with the fire?" And I thought he couldn't read my mind?

"Yes. I just want too…I trust Alice its just I want to be sure." I stated as I looked down at my hands in my lap. "I feel bad for questioning Alice's visions, but I want to make sure."

"Don't feel bad, I do it myself sometimes." He smiled taking his eyes off the road once again.

"Really?" He nodded. "Why? I mean I thought that you and your family relied on her gift, the same way do with yours?"

"That is true, but there are reasons to why I don't fully trust them anymore."

"And that would be?"

"The first one or I should say ones are when she saw you as one of us, which I won't allow!"

"Edward you promised!" I snapped as I noticed we were now in the school parking lot.

"I know I did Bella, but I still don't think you understand what you are asking me to do." His voice was stern and his eyes were now getting darker.

"You're wrong I do understand and…"

"Can we not do this right now?" His eyes were almost black now, but they were pleading.

"Alight, not now but later!" He cringed a little but nodded. "So what is the second reason?" Even though I had a good idea I still want to ask.

"When she saw you jump off that cliff but you never came up. When we thought you killed yourself because of me." Now his eyes were soft and full of guilt, but then they turned stern. "I am happy you haven't done anything stupid like that since!"

"I wont at least not while I am still human." Oops I didn't mean to say that out loud, and I knew that I had when I heard a small growl escape his chest.

"Bella!"

"Yes?" I tried to play it off and act innocent.

"Come on lets go see what all happened." I was happy he let it drop. As I was trying to undo my buckle Edward was already out of the car and by my side helping me. Stupid vampire speed! And of course being the Bella that I am, I feel forward a little once I was out of the car and on my feet. And like always Edward caught me in time and then looked at me in concern, but I reassured him it was just because I stood up to fast and got a small head rush. Although, I really felt a little faint from all the blood that the hospital took from me. As soon as we crossed the parking lot the bell rang to signal the end of another school day. I watched as the kids started filling out of their classrooms as Edward pulled me closer to him, and soon realized why he had done that.

"Bella." I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. Her voice was now as pretty and bell like as the Cullen's but it had its own charm.

"Hey Jessica." I waved as I also noticed Mike with her. "Hello Mike."

"Hello Bella." He smiled, and then frowned at Edward. "Cullen!"

"Jessica, Newton." Of course Edward would be harsh as well, which earned him an elbow in the side. Even though it didn't hurt him he acted as if it did, and then I gave Mike a stern look.

"So how was Paris? You must give me all the details!" She was almost as giddy as Alice.

"Well, actually I was only able to do a little shopping." I frowned.

"Really? How come?" Leave it to her to be noisy. Jessica is the type of person that has to know everything, that way she can spread it around, gossiping is her past time. "Oh, I think I have an idea." She smiled as she looked between Edward and me, which caused Edward to stiffen. "You stayed in the room the whole time didn't you?" Leave it to her to think that.

"No! Jessica you have it all wrong!" I squeaked as I turned a bright red. Mike then looked at her then me in shock and then glared at Edward.

"Sure, I can see it. It is written all over your face!"

"I ensure you Jessica nothing happened, well other then Bella here getting ill." Edward quickly regained his composure and shot her thinking down.

"From what?" Mike quickly jumped in, wanting to stop talking about what Jessica thought happened.

"The food, it was something I eat." It was funny how easy it has become to lie and how quickly I can think of them.

"I was able to get her to try some escargot, her face was funny." I gave Edward a thank you smile.

"So anyways, I heard about the fire what happened?" It was now their turn to feel uncomfortable.

"It was nothing." Mike quickly added.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, Jessica, nothing!"

"No Mike, it was not, nothing!"

"I don't think she needs to know!"

"And why is that?" I asked jumping in.

"Just that…"

"No Mike she needs to know, they both do!"

"Jess no!"

"No, come on Bella I will show you." She then grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of the gym. Edward let out a low growl when she pulled me from him but quickly followed us with Mike not far behind him. When we got to the gym if it wasn't for the caution tape and the slight smell you wouldn't have known there was a fire. "Okay no one really knows what happened; we only know it was, well you'll see." Jessica almost looked concerned as she pushed the doors opened and ducked under the tape and motioned for us to do the same. Once I was in the gym I was over come with the smell of gasoline and I knew that it had to be bothering Edward as well, when I turned and saw he was barely breathing I knew it was affecting him. As I looked around I noticed that it was not near as bad as I thought it would be. Only half the bleachers on the right wall where damaged and the floor was not too bad off as well. I could see this being repaired quit quickly.

"Its not as bad as I thought it would be. Was anyone hurt?" I felt some what relieved until I felt Edward tense up beside me and I heard a slight growl come from him, I just hope the others didn't hear him. Then looking up I expected to see him glaring at Mike but he was looking off to the left wall and his eyes were now pitch black.

"No, no one was hurt but you need to look over there." Jessica then pointed in the same direction Edward was still staring. I felt a little panicky that I almost didn't look but for some reason I knew I had to. Stepping around Edward I then noticed what was burnt into the wall and felt weak in the knees, it read, **BELLA & EDWARD WILL DIE AT MY HANDS! VICTORIA**. I tried my best to not let it show that I was scared but a tremble when through my body and Edward quickly took note of it.

"Bella don't worry I wont let her hurt you." He then took me in his arms and began to calm us both down by rubbing small circles on my back.

"You don't know that for sure."

"I do, she will not come near you, and I won't let her!"

"But what about her gift? Remember none of you can since her."

"I still have my gift to help find her." I shock my head at him as I pulled back some to face him.

"No Edward you don't, remember that doesn't work either." I could tell by his reaction he had forgotten about that.

"Well then I wont let you our of my sight. I won't let her hurt you not again!"

"You will at some time, you need to hunt." And I could tell that, that would be very soon if not tonight.

"Then Emmett or Jasper will stay with you, I will not leave you alone. Even if that means I don't go hunt for right now."

"No you need to hunt I can tell, your eyes they are now black. You may have to go tonight even." He shook his head, but he knew I was right. "You know this could all be avoided if…"

"Don't even say it!" He warned.

"No I will say it."

"Bella!"

"No Edward, none of this would matter if you would just change me! Victoria wouldn't be a threat anymore; hell neither would the Volturi or these new threats Alexander and Alicia!" I snapped.

"I will not damn you to this nonexistence that I am forced to be in!" His tone was fierce.

"Edward you promised!" I was on the verge of tears now, how could he even think of breaking another promise to me.

"Bella, you have no idea what it is you are asking of me."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! This is no way to live and besides you have a lot to live for and if I were to change you, you would lose it all." He tone became softer.

"I wouldn't lose anything." I put my hand on his check. "I would gain you and a family and that is all I want!" The tears were now falling freely as he swept them away with his thumb. "Edward cant you see I want this because I love you? I want to be with you for the rest of eternity. I would do anything for you, even die and become damned as you put it." He was about to respond when we heard someone clear their throat from behind us. Right then we realized that both Jessica and Mike had heard are whole argument and our eyes grew with shock.

"Damn-it!" Edward cursed under his breath.

"Would you two care to explain to us what the hell you were just fighting about?" Jessica hissed as I continued to look at Edward in shock that we had forgotten they were there.

"It is none of _your_ business!" Edward shot with a little too much venom, causing both Mike and Jessica to glare back at him.

"None of our _business_?" Jessica soon shot right back. "I just stood here and listened to the strangest argument! Something about going hunting, then Bella being hurt by someone and needing protection, and being damned along with some other really crazy _shit_! And now you say it's none of our business, no Edward I want answers, you owe us!"

"Jess is right _you_ do _owe_ us!" Mike inserted his opinion.

"I _don't_ owe _you_ anything!"

"Yes you do! I want to know why Bella is talking about dieing for _you_!" I knew Mike was horrified by that remark, it was written all over his face.

"Mike please let it go." I pleaded.

"No Bella I won't! I have told you before and I still stand by it, _he _is not good for you!" That made Edward growl and from the look he got from Jessica just then I knew she could hear him. "Bella please listen to me. From what I have gathered you have been in danger because of him in the past and he has hurt you himself, what makes you so sure it won't happen again? Worst of all he still looks at you like your something to _eat_!"

"_MICHEAL NEWTON_,stop this!" I was now the one angry. "Edward is a good person; he is the best thing to ever happen to me. He is kind and considerate and will always protect me, even if it's from…and then there is the fact that he has saved my life…many times, more then I like to think about!" I was sobbing again. "But the most important is that I love him, so no matter what you think or say that will never change." Edward wrapped his arms back around my waist hoping it would calm us both down but it wasn't working.

"Bella we don't think…"  
"No you _don't_ think!" I spat. "Get it through your head I love him and I don't care that he isn't hum…"

"Edward shut her up, _NOW_!" Alice cried as she burst into the gym as he quickly caught my mouth so that I didn't let it slip that he was a vampire. "Bella you need to calm down, please. Trust me you don't want to finish that statement." There was a hint of fear in her voice and in her pitch black eyes. They were kind of scary, I have never seen her eyes that dark before, they reminded me off Edwards when he was really pissed.

"I'm so…so…sorry I… didn't…" I barely could talk I was now crying to hard.

"Shh it's okay, don't worry." Alice smiled as she pulled me into a small awkward hug, because Edward still kept a firm hold around my waist.

"She is right, it's okay, and this is not your fault." He then kissed my hair, I could tell he was calming down but I was still far from it.

"Look what you have done to her. Are you two _happy_ now?" Alice snapped at them. "From what I see you both obviously don't care at all for her!"

"How _dare_ you say that! Jess and I care a great deal for her and we…"

"_Really_ now? If that were true you would see how happy my brother makes her and how happy she makes him, and you would stop attacking him! If you cared you wouldn't want to hurt her the way you are!"

"I…we weren't attacking him! We showed them the gym and they started fighting! All we want is to know what is happening!" Jessica snapped back but not at full force, she was fearful of this new pissed off Alice.

"I am sure Edward told you it was none of your business. And if my hearing is correct Mike was attacking him once again!"

"Fine don't tell us now, but I promise you I will figure it out and when I do…" Edward stiffened again letting out another growl as Alice looked like she could kill.

"_Now_ you listen here you _pathetic little human_!" Mikes eyes widened as his jaw dropped and Jessica went still.

"Alice!" Edward snapped, but was ignored.

"You want the truth do you?" Jessica nodded but Mike didn't budge.

"ALICE!" Edward growled as he let go of me and quickly went to grab her, but she got out of his grasp.

"Don't Alice me Edward! I am sick of their shit; they think they are so smart! They want to know what we really are and what we could so easily do to them then fine, I'll show them!" She was growling, I was actually scared of her right then. She was no longer the perky shopaholic, but now she is a viscous predator staring down her prey. "Now you listen to me, we are not and I repeat _not_ human! We are what you…"

"MARY ALICE CULLEN! You calm down _NOW_!" I said sternly fighting back my fear of her actions at this moment, and stepped in-front of her. "Please, Alice you need to calm down, you're scaring me." She then looked at me with guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you. They are just so aggravating." The venom was now gone and I could tell that she was truly sorry.

"I know, but I think it might be best if we just go home now." I smiled to show her I understood and that she was forgiven.

"Bella is right Alice. We will only make things worse if we stay." She then nodded but turned back to the both wide eyed and shocked Jessica and Mike.

"But one more thing before we leave! If either of you tell _anyone_ what you heard and or saw here today you will live to regret it. Oh and trust me we will know if you even think about telling someone!" She growled as we walked past them and headed to Edward's car.

"We need to talk to Carlisle as soon as he gets home tonight." Edward said matter-of-factly that it startled me a little.

"Why? I don't think they fully understand what happened." I asked once we were in the car and headed for home.

"No Bella, they do. Jessica is still scared and confused but Mike isn't, he is very close to figuring everything out." He was stern but not harsh, and he quickly looked up at Alice in the back.

"I'm sorry." Both Alice and I stated at the same time then looked at one another. I could tell Alice would cry if she could and I was once again on the verge of it.

"No Bella, your fine, it was I who lost control back there." She hung her head again. "I can't believe I lost it like that."

"Alice, do not blame yourself like that, and everyone will understand. We are all at fault here. I knew it was only a matter of time before Mike pushed one of us to far."

"Thank you for saying that Edward, but your wrong. It was me who lost my temper and told them that we are not human."

"Alice you wouldn't have lost it like that if I hadn't started the argument with Edward, none of this would be happening. Once again I have brought bad luck to you all." I was now crying again.

"Bella don't talk like that, we are all at fault us more then you. It was bond to happen sooner or later, it always does. We will get through this just like we have in the past as well. And besides they haven't figured it out just yet and when they do I will know." I just looked up at Edward who softly wiped a tear away with a smile. "Now I think you should spend some time with Emmett and Jasper tonight, but don't mention today's events. Both Alice and I really need to go hunt." Alice agreed from the back when I noticed that we were home. "I will see you later, just please don't hurt yourself while I am gone." Leave it to him to tease me about being clumsy right now, then he gave me a soft kiss, then I climbed out of the car with Alice right behind me.

"Bella I am so sorry that I scared you, I never meant to." She still felt bad about that.

"It's okay Alice, its not so much that I was scared of you as to scared because I have never seen you like that before. You reminded me of Edward when he is really angry." I smiled and gave her a hug as I heard Edward scuff in the car.

"Thank you." She smiled back. "You are to kind at times." But before I could reply she was back in Edward's car and they were pulling away.


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Notes:** First I would like to thank everyone for their input on what I should do next. I thought about all the different ideas that I received and I even wrote several different versions of this chapter, but I think that this one ended up being the best one. Not only that, it is the longest one as well. Second sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up, as you know I was a little lost on what to do also I am in the process of writing another fan fiction as well, and as soon as I have it named the first chapter up I will let everyone know. But don't worry I can do two at once, its just I don't want to lose this idea I have in my mine right now so I thought what the hell, do both. Well like always I hope you enjoy this chapter and PELASE REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in anyway own Twilights or New Moon, all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Edward's car was out of sight I took a deep breath and reached for the door. Knowing before I entered the house I would have to collect my feelings as to not give myself away to Jasper, once I was sure I was under control I entered the house. The moment I entered I noticed that both boys were at the top of the steps with Rosalie and they were all beaming, what are they up too?

"Hey Bella, we have been waiting for you." Jasper smiled as he came down to greet me.

"Really?" I asked a little confused because me spending the rest of the day with them was only just decided a few moments ago.

"Yes, Alice called us once they were pulling away to say that her and Edward wouldn't be back till tomorrow and that we need to keep you company, so we are taking you with us." He smirked as he pulled me up the steps and handed me to Rosalie. "Now go get ready."

"Rosalie what is going on?" I asked once we were in her and Emmett's room.

"We are going down to the river." She smiled an evil grin as she handed me a small piece of cloth.

"What is this?"

"Your bathing suit, now come on put it on." My eyes went wide when I examined in more closely. It was a small mid-night blue string bikini, I am more then sure I will look awful in it. "Oh don't look at it like that. Alice bought it for you and she thinks that it will look great on you and I am sure she is right. So go put it on and toss this on over it so we can get going." She said a little stern, I knew things were better between us, but she didn't have the patience that Alice had when it came to me protesting against something she wanted me to wear. So I just nodded and went into her bathroom and changed. Once I was in it I was scared to look in the mirror so I just threw on the matching over dress.

"Are you girls ready yet?" I heard Emmett call as I walked back into the room to see Rosalie holding the door shut so he couldn't get in. "Come on let me in!"

"Emmett we are almost ready now go back down stairs with Jasper and we will be there shortly." She half growled. A few seconds later she let up on the door and looked over to me. "Edward is right that shade of blue is perfect on you." She smiled and then tossed matching flats my way and then we were on our way out the room.

"About time!" Emmett huffed when we walked out the back door.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie growled again. They could be funny at time with the way the acted toward one another, that I had to hold back a giggle, and of course Jasper noticed and smiled at me. "Alright let's get going." Then she led the way down the back walk to the right of the house that lead into the woods. Lucky for me it was a paved walk so I didn't have to worry about tripping on any leaves or branches. It was about a two minute walk, but I knew they would have been there faster if it wasn't for me, but when we got there I was not prepared for what I saw. There was a beautiful white sand beach to the left of the boat dock and the water was crystal clear, nothing like a normal river would look.

"Not what you were expecting is it?" Jasper asked when he noticed I had come to a complete stop, I just shock my head. "Well it feeds off the ocean so it is still clear sea water, and we brought that sand here from the beach as well, seeing we cant do down there."

"None the less it's beautiful." I smiled as we walked over to where Emmett and Rosalie were now setting up a little area to set and rest with towels and an umbrella.

"Alright let's get in." Rosalie smiled as she took off her over dress to show she was wearing the same suit as me but in a deep blood red. Then both the boys stripped down to their trunks and Emmett was wearing a simple black one and Jasper was in a simple green one. I was nerves to take off my over dress but I knew that if I didn't hurry and just take it off Rosalie would do it for me. Also it wasn't so bad the sun was setting and it would be dark soon. Normally I would be starting at three glittering vampires in the sun but with the sun setting it wasn't hitting them directly so they weren't glittering. As I was taking off my over dress both Jasper and Rosalie jumped into the water and the second it was off I felt cold arms around my waist. I looked up to see a smiling Emmett and then I was submerged in water.

"Emmett!" I shrieked once above water and playfully smacked his arm which ended up hurting me, but I didn't let them know that. Of course this little action caused them to burst out laughing.

"Now who is up for a game of chicken?" Emmett beamed as he pulled me up on his shoulders. But before I could protest I saw Rosalie was already on Jasper's shoulders.

"Now remember we have to stay within human strength. We don't want to hurt Bella, and I don't think any of us want to see an angry Edward when he gets back." Jasper giggled.

"I'm not scared of that hot head!" Rosalie laughed.

"Hey now that's me fiancé you're calling a hot head!" I pouted acting mad, but that only mad them laugh harder.

"But you have to admit he is a hot head." Jasper teased.

"No more then Alice!" I teased back, as he eyed me funny.

"Alice a hot head now that's funny!" Rosalie began to laugh even harder that she fell off Jasper.

"Hey, you didn't see her earlier today, she was quite scary!"

"Alice scared you?" Emmett asked in surprise as he looked up at me.

"Yes she did, but she didn't mean to. She was really angry at Mike and Jessica. But I am not suppose to say anything till after they talk with Carlisle."

"What happened?" Jasper asked still concerned that his wife was mad enough to scare me. "I mean I know she can have a temper at times, but she wouldn't just lose it."

"I'm sorry Jasper it was my fault really but she did we all did and that is why Mike knows…" I had to stop short, I knew if I continued I would tell them what happened.

"Mike knows what?" Emmett was now getting serious as he set me back down in the water. I nibbled on my lower lip as I now had three curious and a little agitated vampires looking at me.

"Well, actually the whole school knows that Victoria is after me and Edward." There that wasn't a lie but it wasn't what I was really going to say.

"How?" Rosalie was really confused now.

"Well the fire was started by her. Mike and Jessica took us to see what was written on the gym walls, even though Mike though I shouldn't know."

"What was written there?" Jasper asked when I didn't continue, I knew from the look he was giving me that he felt my fear and worry.

"It was a message from Victoria." They all frowned and growled at her name. "It said that both Edward and I will die at her hands, it was burned into the wall with gasoline." They all growled again as a chill ran down my spin. "Like I said it's my fault."

"No Bella it is not your fault." Emmett said as he pulled in for a hug.

"Emmett is right; we will deal with her and all the others. Don't you worry; now back to the game at hand." Jasper smiled as he sent a wave of calmness my way and pulled Rosalie back up on his shoulders. Before I knew what was happening we were in the middle of a game of chicken. Rosalie and I were going at it but she was being careful not to hurt me but the boys on the other hand were really going at it but at the same time making sure that they didn't hit me. There were a few times when I should have fallen but Emmett was always quicker and able to get me back on his shoulders. I never thought that a game of chicken could be fun but I was quite enjoying myself that was until Rosalie went for me and I ducked and fell face first into the water, causing us to lose. When I was pulled back out of the water they were laughing and now splashing one another.

"Bell duck!" Emmett hollered as he pulled me under once again. This time I swam around them and now was behind Jasper and Rosalie when I resurfaced. But this time I didn't come all the way up, only high enough were I could breath through my noise, then pulling my arms back and the thrusting the forward as hard I could I got both Jasper and Rosalie.

"What the?" He asked as he turned around to find me laughing. "That was a cheap shot Bella."

"No that was a good one!" Emmett laughed.

"I agree with Jasper, now you will pay!" Rosalie smiled and then leaped toward me, and before I knew it both her and Jasper were tossing me back and forth and dunking me when they could. Although it was fun I felt like they were playing keep away when Emmett started trying to grab me in mid-air.

"Hey I'm not a rag doll!" I pouted as they continued to toss me around. This caused them to start laughing harder so when Jasper tossed me again to Rosalie she missed me and I feel into her hard.

"Bella you okay?" She asked as she regained herself. When I hit her I hit with a little too much force and it knocked her over even.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean to toss you that hard."

"It's okay Jasper I am fine." I lied my side was hurting but I didn't want them feeling bad to I ignored it.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked, and I nodded. By this time it was dark out and they couldn't see my face when to tell if I was lying or not.

"We are in trouble!" Jasper laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Rosa Edward and Alice are back and he must have heard us asking Bella if she was okay so he is now angry and headed this way."

"Duck!" Rosalie laughed as she pulled all of us underwater. Great another game, but this one was hide and seek from and angry Edward. Once under the water I motioned for them to follow me, and we began to swim over to the boat dock. I could tell they were laughing at the fact that I though of a hiding place, even though we all knew he could find us easily, but then again when I saw Jasper mouth clear your thoughts I knew they were doing all the could not to get caught. Unfortunately I had to go up for air but once I went up I saw a straw like plant that I could use for air like a snorkel and quickly grabbed that and hid under the water again to see them laughing once again. But before I was completely under the water I noticed that both Edward and Alice were now at the edge of the river looking for us. Because of the air in my system I began to float to the top but luckily Jasper noticed and grabbed me and held my body still so I wouldn't be noticed. I could vaguely hear Edward and Alice yelling at us to come out and see them pacing up and down the bank, it was quite comical. Then it dawned on me, why wasn't he listening for my heart beat, which would be a dead give away. But no sooner did I think that did he walk over to the boat dock and grab my arm out of Jaspers and pull me to the surface.

"Trying to hide there?" He smiled seeing I was okay.

"Yes, but I see it didn't work out to well."

"Of course not your heart beat gave you away." Jasper laughed as he submerged himself. "And I see now that you see she is fine you're no longer angry at us."

"I was never angry just worried when I read your mind and you thought you threw her to hard. What were you doing?" Edward asked with a raised brow.

"Having some fun." I said as I stood above the water forgetting what I was wearing.

"I was right that looks great on you!" Alice beamed as she ran and hugged me, causing me to wince in pain. "Oops to tight, sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled knowing well enough it was from when I hit Rosalie and that I would have a bruise shortly. I then looked over at Edward expecting him to be glaring at Alice for holding to tight but he was staring at me with lust in his eyes.

"Now, now Edward. Don't be looking at her like that!" Rosalie teased.

"Like what?" He played it off as if he wasn't doing anything.

"Pervert." I mumbled causing everyone to bust out in laughter, even Edward.

"Anyways what were you four up to while we were out?"

"Well Alice, first we played a game of chicken." Rosalie started.

"_Chicken_?" Yea that didn't sit to well with Edward.

"NO need to growl Edward, we were careful, and she didn't get hurt, but it was funny when she feel off of Emmett's shoulders, making us victorious."

"Yea, I was dodging you when I fell, but then they played keep away from Emmett." Then we all began to laugh again.

"You didn't!" Edward growled.

"Didn't what?" Emmett tried to play innocents.

"Please tell me you didn't use Bella as your _ball_!"

"Okay we didn't." Rosalie smiled, as Edward let out another growl.

"You could have hurt her!"

"Edward its okay, I'm fine and besides it was fun, well till the end." I smiled but I could tell he saw through me lie.

"Bella, are you sure."

"Yes Edward I am sure." I smiled and then kissed his check slightly before pulling my over dress back on.

"So Edward, Alice what happened earlier?" Rosalie asked. "And Alice what caused you to become hot headed like Edward?" I looked away knowing they looked at me in shock.

"Bella you didn't tell them did you?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really?" He was getting angry again I could tell.

"Edward calm down she was only told us about Victoria's warning. And when we started talking about playing chicken we said we need to be careful not to hurt Bella, and somewhere during that I called you a hot head and she then defended you, and some how brought up how Alice lost her temper earlier but never said over what." They relaxed.

"See I told you I wouldn't say anything till you got back." I tried glaring at him, but it didn't work when he smiled at me and pulled me for a kiss and said he was sorry.

"So are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Rosalie was starting to get irritated that she was in the dark.

"When we get back to the house we will tell you what happened. Carlisle and Esme are actually waiting for us to return so we better head up." Alice smiled but it never touched her eyes. They all nodded and we grabbed our stuff and headed back to the house.

"Okay before we tell you Bella should get some dry cloths on." Edward smiled as he picked me up and carried me up to our room. "You know that suit looks exceptional on you." He whispered into my ear as he sat me down on our bed causing me to blush, and him to laugh.

"Edward stop gawking at Bella and let her get dressed, they need to know what happened!" Alice yelled.

"She is right Edward, and besides you might get a chance to see me in it again some time." I smiled as I wiggled out of his arms and into the bathroom. On my way in I grabbed a pair of sweats and put them on so we could get down stairs, the sooner this was over the better. Edward was pacing again when I re-entered our room, and he looked like he could kill something. If I didn't know he just went hunting I would think that he would need to go now. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked him as I walked up to him and cupped his cool check in my hand.

"It's Newton, he just figured it out." My eyes grew with fear.

"What?"

"I have been keeping close tabs on him and Jessica and he just put two and two together, come on we need to talk to the family now." He then grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs where the family was sitting around the dinning room table in the same chairs they were sitting in when they voted on my changing.

"Edward what happened?" Carlisle asked as soon as we sat down.

"Newton knows our secret!" He growled as I saw everyone in the room even Carlisle face fill with shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes 2:** Dont forget to review and be looking out for my other story I should have that up soon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Notes:** Okay I feel bad that I haven't updated this story in a while, it just I wanted to get my other one going and then my work is CRAZY, and its only getting worse. Anyways, here is the UPDATE. I hope you enjoy this, also I will give you a little hint, you find out what is wrong with Bella in this one as well as the Mike thing. So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon; all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What I thought was going to happen next didn't. I kept waiting for his family to explode with anger that another human, one that they didn't care for to much found out their secret but instead they just looked at Edward in shock then turned to Carlisle who like always looked calm.

"And how did he find out?" Even though Carlisle looked composed I could hear a hint of worry in his voice.

"I am sorry Carlisle but I let my temper get the best of me."

"We are at fault too Alice." I was not about to let her get the raw end of this alone. Everyone but Alice and Edward looked at me in shock.

"What happened?" Esme asked with concern in her eyes. I looked up at Edward and he nodded.

"After Bella and I left the hospital we headed to the High School to see how bad things were with the fire. When we got there Newton and Stanley found us and we asked them to show us were the fire happened." He paused. "When we entered the gym I noticed the message that Victoria left for me and Bella."

"What did it say?" Esme asked when Edward took another unneeded breath.

"That she was going to kill us, and then after I noticed it Edward and I got into one of our discussions about him changing me." I sighed. "We forgot that Mike and Jessica were standing with us." Feeling bad for once again bring trouble to their lives I looked down at my hands.

"After we realized that they were still with us Newton started asking questions, but I refused to answer."

"But I got upset and started yelling at him and…" Everyone was listening hard as we bounced back and forth as we all told the story.

"That is when I arrived and was able to help Edward stop Bella from saying anything incriminating, but then I lost it."

"You didn't lose it Alice, like Edward always says Mike is annoying." I tried to make her feel better; her face was covered in guilt.

"No Bella, I did lose my temper." She then turned back to the family. "I told him we weren't human."

"Alice why would you say something like that?" Rosalie asked in shock. I knew Alice was the one they believed to be the one that kept their secret the best.

"I was angry, I know that is no excuse but he just wouldn't stop. So I told him that we weren't human to scare him, but I did warn him too." She looked at me and then Edward. "I told both of them that if they tell anyone what they saw or heard they would regret it, and when he looked at me like I wouldn't know, I told them that even if they thought about telling someone we would know." The family fell silent for a few minutes as the tension in the air drove me crazy. I know this was going to cause them to have to move again, but would they take me this time or leave me again like last time? I looked up to Edward to see if I could read the answer off of him but when I saw that he looked calm I began to worry even more.

"Bella I can feel your worry you really should stay calm." Jasper finally spoke up, but this only caused Edward and Carlisle to look at me in concern, which resulted in me blushing.

"Don't worry things will work out, they always do. And besides from what I can read off of him I know that he won't tell anyone. He is scared that if he tells we will kill him also that no one would believe him, but he is now more determined to get you away from us."

"Even so we need to keep a close eye on him. Now does the other one suspect anything?"

"No Carlisle, she actually is starting to think that we are just crazy and that Alice was only trying to scare her, but Newton does plan on talking with her, because he feels that he can at least talk with her because she was there as well, but I don't think that she will believe him, but I will be listening to see how things progress."

"I will also keep an eye out to see if I can see anything." Alice inputted, as I just looked at them in shock.

"So you're not leaving?" I couldn't help it, I had to ask.

"As of right now, no we are going to stay. But if things start looking bad, and I want to know if and when they do, we will have to make plans to move." I nodded but still worried if they would leave me behind.

"And Bella if we have to leave again this time I won't leave you behind." Edward smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. I was happy to know that he wasn't planning on leaving me behind this time, that I was no longer worried. Jasper let out a small laugh when he realized what I was worried over, but that caused everyone to look at him.

"What do you find funny?" Emmett asked as Jasper looked over at me.

"I think he was laughing at me." I blushed.

"And why would he laugh at you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Because, I thought you would have to leave and I was worried that you would leave me again as well." I looked down.

"And when Edward confirmed that we would not leave her again, her worry just melted away and I realized why she was worried. I couldn't help it I had to laugh." Then something I wasn't expecting happened everyone started laughing; I turned a brighter red.

"Well it looks like we will have to be more careful and guarded from now on, but I think things will be alright. But I do want you three to try and convince him otherwise, because he is bound to slip up at some point." We then nodded to Carlisle as everyone began to get up and go their own ways.

"Can I ask something?" I was a little weary of asking this, but I was more curious.

"Sure sweetie you can ask us anything." Esme smiled.

"Well I thought everyone would be more upset, but you all seem to be taking this well." She then smiled at me.

"It is because we are use to things like this happening. Most of the time when we leave a place it is because someone has gotten to close to our secret. And I think that all of us have become enraged enough that we say something without thinking. Even though it does pain us to leave we know that one day we can return when the person or persons are gone that came close to our secret." Esme explained.

"Esme is right. This is just part of what we are, and we have come to terms with it. And yes when we do have to leave here it will not be easy at first but we will all adjust like always." Carlisle then smiled.

"Like I said before, it was only a matter of time before Newton pushed one of us to far, I just thought it would be Edward." Alice smiled.

"Was there anything else that happened that we need to know about?" Esme asked.

"No that was all for now. But I will let you know if anything else changes." Edward answered.

"Bella, Edward can I talk to you two alone in my study?" I turned to Carlisle to see now that he wasn't as composed as before, there was a hint of sorrow and fear in his eyes.

"We will be right up." Edward answered.

"Do you know why he wants to see us?" I asked once everyone had left us. "He looked a little upset."

"I am not sure, but I am sure it's nothing to bad." Edward tried to reassure me but I could tell he was a little worried as well. I also know if it had been anyone else he would looked into their thoughts but he tries to give his family as much privacy as he can. As we walked up to Carlisle study I couldn't help but have this seeking felling that something was terrible wrong. Edward then held me closer to him as he observed my expression. "Don't worry it will be okay I promise." He smiled as he knocked on the door, then I faintly heard Carlisle tell us to come in. Once in the room I noticed that Carlisle was standing in-front of his desk looking at something in a folder.

"Please sit I need to speak with the both of you." He smiled lightly and motioned for us to sit in the two chairs in-front of his desk. As we walked over to take a seat he walked around his desk and put down the folder.

"Okay Carlisle what is it that you need to talk to us about?" Edward seemed a little impatient.

"I got the results of Bella's test." His face fell.

"And what did they say?" I was worried now.

"As I feared your episodes have been triggered by something more then stress." He took an unneeded breath. "Bella I am sorry..."

"Carlisle it can't be!" Edward cut him off as he rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry Edward." Carlisle then handed him the folder and he quickly read through it.

"No, this can't be happening!" His voice was now shaky, and I knew if he could cry he would be.

"What? What is it?" I was looking back and forth between the two of them. What could have this effect on him?

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Edward there is nothing medically I can do now, but there…"

"No, I won't believe this, I can't!" He started pacing as he continued to look through the files in his hands.

"I am sorry Edward but you know as well as I do what those mean." Edward then walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, and held me as tight as he could without hurting me.

"I won't lose you Bella, I can't!" That was all it took, I knew something my test said wasn't good.

"Please Edward tell me what is it." I begged as I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over. It hurt me to see Edward so upset that he was actually starting to tremble.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this." His voice was so shaky, I tried to pull back a little to look at his face but he wouldn't let me. He fell silent again; I knew he was thinking something over. "I can't, Carlisle you are going to have to tell her." He then loosened his grip a little as he pulled me down on the floor with him. I became scared as I saw fear and pain in his eyes; what was tormenting him like this.

"Bella you need to stay calm when I tell you this, because it would not be good for you to become overly distressed." He then sighed. "I am sorry but you have a form of cancer that is untreatable."


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Notes:** Alright I know everyone is like WHAT!?!? But I thought that this would add a HUGE twist to the story. Don't worry too much I am not going to kill Bella off, well sort of speak. But this will help in the long run you will see, trust me. Anyways like always I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and don't forget to REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon; all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the word cancer played over and over and over again in my mind my body became lifeless. This can not be happening; I am too young to be this ill. My mind began to race around the idea of me actually dieing that I became oblivious to everything around me. I didn't notice when Alice came busting into the room or that my body was shaking from my sobs, I couldn't even hear Edward trying to comfort me as well as himself. All I knew was I was at the end of my rope. Before long I was consumed with the feeling of pure helplessness that I was over taken by the unconscious world without actually falling asleep. It was like this cloud was covering my eyes and ears, I couldn't see or hear anything but I knew I wasn't asleep, because I could feel Edward slightly shaking me. As the idea that Edward actually couldn't save me this time, that fate was going to win in the end I fell deeper and deeper into despair. All I wanted was to be with Edward for the rest of eternity but now it looks like I won't be able too. Then without warning I was over come with amines pain and I blacked out. When I reopened my eyes I saw Edward pacing back and forth. I knew he was worried and deep in thought when he didn't realize me getting up and walking over to him. Even under the circumstances I couldn't help but laugh when I wrapped my arms around him he actually jumped, I scared him a vampire with excellent hearing and senses. He quickly turned around and without fully thinking he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Edward…I…I…can't breathe."

"I'm sorry." He let go of me a little, but only enough that I could breath again. "I thought I was going to lose you." I just pulled away from him and walked over to the bed. What can I say to comfort him when I know I am going to die. He was looking at me with a pained expression as I sat on the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"I don't want to die." I whispered as the tears began to run freely down my face.

"I won't let that happen." He cooed as he came over and pulled me into his lap.

"How?" I cried into his shirt. "I think that…"

"Bella I won't lose you, I can't. Remember I told you I am a selfish creature and I will do what ever it takes, even if that means changing you." I looked up at him, and right then and there I knew no matter what he had to do he was not going to lose me. "But Bella can you tell me something." I nodded. "What happen back in Carlisle's office after he told you?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him a little confused.

"Once you were told you went into a comatose like state, you became unresponsive." He took an unneeded breathe. "You really had us worried."

"All I know is that I was in shock, I still can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. I remember everything going dark; I couldn't hear or see anything but I could still feel you." I looked away. "I think because I felt completely helpless, that I gave into the despair that was slowly taking hold on me. I still feel helpless." I started cry even heavier now. Edward's face fell again, I knew he wished there was something that he could do to comfort me more but all he could think of was to hold me close. "What is Renee going to think?"

"We don't have to tell her!" Alice stated as she entered the room.

"Alice I have to tell me mother. She is bond to know something is wrong when I am dead." Both Edward and I flinched.

"Bella don't talk like that, you are not going to die." Alice snapped. "None of us will allow that." She then came over to me and hugged me tightly but not so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Alice and you stay with her for a minute I need to go ask Carlisle a question." She nodded.

"Wait Edward please don't leave." I held on to him for dear life he just looked down at me.

"Bella I will be right back I promise." I didn't care if he was going to be back or not I didn't want him to leave.

"Please don't leave me." Both him and Alice exchanged a look and then looked back at me, they both looked helpless.

"Alright I won't leave." He pulled me closer to him. "Alice can you…"  
"I will be right back." She smiled and then walked back out of the room. I just sat there soaking Edward's shirt with my tears and he tried to calm me down.

"Shh it will be okay, I promise."

"But you can't promise. Like you told me before it was my plan to die, from the moment we met."

"I was wrong, I won't loss you." He then started to rock me back and forth as I continued sobbing.

"You wanted to see me." Carlisle said more then asked as he entered the room.

"I wanted to ask you seeing there is nothing that you can do medically for her; do you think she can survive through the transformation?"

"Yes she will survive it, if you decide to change her." Carlisle smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do it until absolutely necessary."

"Well Edward when I changed you, you were much sicker then she is. And if you were able to survive it so will she." As I sat there and listen to him actually saying that he was going to change me now and that he would do it I stopped crying. Maybe we will still get eternity together. "But I do want to let you know not to wait to long, she doesn't have much time left." After Carlisle said that I began to lose hope again.

"I know, but I will still need to prepare for this." Edward then looked over at me. "Bella if you still want this, I will change you in the next few weeks." I still couldn't speak so I just smiled and nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward, I don't want to leave you." He smiled. "Besides this is what I have wanted for a while now."

"Wait!" Alice barged into the room.

"What is it Alice?" Edward half growled.

"I just found out that prom has been rescheduled for two weeks from Friday, Edward you can do it then." Alice smiled.

"Bella?" He asked making sure it was okay with me. I then looked over at Alice with a look of suspicion, and she nodded. She knew all along this would be the night I was going to be changed that was what her note had meant.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled at Edward who smiled in return.

"It's settled then." Carlisle smiled and then left the three of us in the room.

"Alright over the next two weeks I will need to hunt more often that way I won't hurt you."

"I completely trust you." I smiled.

"At least one of us does."

"Edward things will be fine, I have seen it." He then looked over to his sister who shock her head and then left us alone, but not before she hugged me and told me she saw it all alone.

"Well it looks like you will be one of us in little over then two weeks." He smiled.

"And I can't wait." I then kissed him softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is shorter but I am trying to finish this story up. NO don't worry there is going to be a sequel. But also I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter because the exciting part is coming up and I so BADLY want to get to that, well I will be updating soon, hopefully but until then REVIEW please.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Okay here is an update to the story not a long one but I got something up after a long nothing. Sorry again for the delay. But just as a warning I can not promise when the next up date after this one will be due to the wedding planning but I will not forget about this story till I conclude it. Also HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! **REVIEW OR NO MORE UPDATES:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse; all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think that Mike has talked to Jessica yet or does he want to confront us first?" I asked as Edward drove to school slower then normal.

"No he hasn't had the chance to talk to her, but that doesn't matter. We will either need to convince him of something else or…"

"Or what?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Or find a way to be completely sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Maybe I should talk to him alone before…"

"No I don't want you alone with him."

"I will be fine, and besides, it will be easier to change his mind about you without you staring him down." He just grinned as he put the car in park. "Well there's Mike now so I guess I should just get this over with." I sighed.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone with him, but I will be close just in case something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen Edward." I smiled as we crossed the parking lot and joined Alice. "I will be back shortly, I promise."

"Be careful, please." Edward pleaded

"I will do my best." I smiled as I headed over to where Mike was sitting under the big oak tree by the main office. He was deep into some book that he didn't notice me approach him.

"Hey Mike, what you reading?" I asked as I sat across from him, but he didn't look up.

"Nothing, why?"

"Just curious that's all." We sat in silence for a few more minutes until I noticed the title on the book, **Vampires**. "Mike we need to talk!"

"About what?"

"Mike would you put that damn book down this is serious!" He then closed his book and looked up at me. His look went from annoyed to shocked.

"Oh, it's you Bella; I thought you were someone else." Then his face fell. "Your right we do need to talk." He said sternly.

"First of all I want to tell you that…"

"Don't try to cover this up Bella, I know the truth." He took a deep breath. "How can you be with that thing?" I could feel the anger rising in me, and I could only imagine what Edward was thinking but I did everything in my power to stay calm.

"What truth and what thing are you talking about?"

"Do not play games with me Bella, I know all about him being a Vampire." With that remark all I could think to do was laugh so I did just that I laughed. "What is so damn funny?"

"You are Mike, a Vampire come on now! Where would you get that?" I still laughed a fake laugh but none the less he though it was real.

"Get real Bella, I heard the whole thing yesterday and then she said she wasn't human herself so don't try to change my mind!" He was getting frustrated.

"Alice was pissed at you and I don't know why she did say that, I can only assume it was to scare you."

"Alright you wont tell me the truth I will prove it for myself then!" He said sternly as he rose to his feet and advanced forward toward Alice and Edward.

"Wait Mike what are you doing?" I called after him as I saw him pull something out of his pocket. It only took a moment but I caught up with him. "Mike what is that?"

"You will see, Bella." He then walked right up to Alice and threw some liquid all over her.

"What the hell are you…I ought too…" Alice screamed as Edward held her back.

"Mike what the hell did you do that for?" I asked enraged. "What are you trying to prove here?"

"I don't understand the book said." He looked completely shocked.

"Start talking _NOW_!" Edward growled as he continued to hold back one wet and pissed Alice. "Either start talking or I will let her go!"

"Mike spill what where you thinking?"

"She should be dead, holly water…"

"You threw holly water on me?" Alice then began to giggle. "Okay this is a new one for the books." Her mood quickly changed when she realized what Mike was thinking.

"Okay Mike that should prove your theory wrong then!"

"What theory are you talking about Bella?"

"Well Edward after yesterday, Mike here thinks you are your family are vampires." I smiled as him and Alice began to laugh. Feeling embarrassed Mike just turned and walked away without another word. Once he was out of ear shot we all became serious again.

"That damn boy, I can not believe he thought the water would hurt us." Alice stated. "Well I guess I should run home and change, keys please!" She then held her hand out to Edward who just looked at her.

"I am not letting you in my car all wet."

"Oh come on Edward just give up the keys, I wont hurt anything promise!" She pleaded but with a smile. After a few rounds of no's and come on's he finally gave into her and let her have his keys.

"If you get it wet, dry it off before returning!"

"Sure sure!" Alice called out as she ran at human speed to the car.

"If I didn't know better sometimes I would believe you two were really related." I giggled as we walked to class. "So do you think he bought it?" I asked quietly.

"Not sure yet, he is still running over all his ideas. He wants to do some more research before he decides either way." I could tell by his tone and pose that he wasn't worried to much about him now.

"What about Jessica?"

"She's no threat. She thinks Alice is now nuts but other then that she could care less, well she is telling people she saw Alice get mad but no one seems to really care."

"That's good." I smiled. Because of the whole ordeal with Mike we were a little late for class but the teacher didn't seem to mind. The morning seemed to go by slow and I believed that the day might actually go by normally for a change, but of course I should have known that could never happen.

"Hey Bella have you met the new kids yet?" Tyler asked me as Edward and I sat down for lunch.

"No, I didn't know there was anyone new!" I replied a little shocked. "Did you?" I then turned and asked Edward but saw him looking off in the distance. "Edward what's wrong?"

"Bella we need to go!" He more growled then spoke.

"Why?" I wasn't sure if I should ask but I did anyways.

"Their here!" Alice who after changing returned to school right before lunch and was sitting on my left.

"Who's here?" Tyler asked but was ignored as Edward pulled me up and we headed toward the back door. He was pulling me faster then normal with Alice right behind us.

"Edward who is here?" But he didn't answer me as he placed me in the car and before I knew it we were racing back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW OR NO MORE UPDATES:)**


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Okay here is an update to the story not a long one but I got something up after a long nothing

**A/N:**Okay here is an update to the story not a long one but I got something up after a long nothing. Sorry again for the delay. But just as a warning I can not promise when the next up date after this one will be due to the wedding planning but I will not forget about this story till I conclude it. **(REVIEW OR NO MORE UPDATES:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT in anyway own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse; all that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Once we were in the car and speeding faster then normal toward home I went to ask Edward who was here again but when I looked at him to ask I decided quickly to just let it be. He was staring straight ahead with a look of pure evil that it scared me a little; I wasn't scared of him but what his answer would be.  
"Alice can you take Bella up stairs." Edward said more then asked once he had parked the car. Alice nodded as she pulled me along side her.  
"What are you three doing back so soon?" Emmett asked as we pushed through the front door.  
"Not now, where is everyone?" Was the last thing I heard Edward say as I was dragged up the steps.  
"Alice please tell me what is going on?"  
"Don't worry about Bella; Edward is taking care of it. So right now I want to show you something the family has been working on." I could tell the smile she was showing me was forced and fake.  
"I guess, but I will want to know later."  
"That is up to Edward, but for now let us not worry about it." She then pulled me down the hall pass mine and Edward's room to the room in the left corner of the hall. This was one of the rooms that I haven't been in yet. There were not many places that I had not seen but everyone made sure that I never entered this room. "Alright close your eyes!"  
"Why?"  
"It's a surprise!"  
"Alice you know I hate surprises!" I whined.  
"I promise you will like this one!" She then gave me a puppy dog face and with a huff I listened. Even though my eyes were really closed I felt Alice place her hands over them and then open a door. "Okay now don't trip but I am going to lead you into the room." She giggled.  
"Very funny, I will so my best not to." Then walking very slow, even slow for me she lead me into what I believe to be the middle of the room. "Can I look now?"  
"Go ahead!" Alice then took her hand off my eyes and I slowly opened them and gasped. "So do you like it?" I couldn't speak so I nodded instead, all around me was walls full of books, it was as if they took the walls out and replaced them with massive book shelves, even the back of the door had shelving on it and in the middle of the room was the most elegant red chase lounge with an wood carved floor lamp next to it. "Edward said that you love this. You know we all took part in this." She giggled remembering something. "As you look through the books you will see all different types, seeing as we all picked out are top fifty books."  
"You all didn't have to go to all this trouble for me, but thank you." Smiled as I gave Alice the biggest hug I could.  
"You're welcome Bella. You know we all have special places that we go to when we need to think or be alone and this could be your retreat area."  
"I will definitely spend a lot of time here." I was on the urge of tearing up when I felt cool arms wrap around me.  
"So does she like her new room?"  
"I love it, thank you Edward!" Then he turned me around and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
"Well I hate to pull you away from it, but Esme would like to talk to you." He smiled sweetly but I could still see the anger in his eyes from before. "I am going to trust that you wont hurt yourself on the way down to the back porch, because I need to have a few words with Alice."  
"I will try." I tried to sound hurt but it didn't work. "But I still…"  
"I will talk to you later Bella, but right now it's a need to know bases."  
"Alright, but later."  
"Later." He smiled and then I walked out the room and toward the steps. Once I arrived to the steps I could see someone walking up the front steps through the front windows. Wondering to who it might be, seeing besides me and Jacob no one else knew where the Cullen's lived so I walked down the steps and up to the door, which was a huge mistake! Once I opened the door I was grabbed and felt something in the back of my head. I tired to get a look at who just struck me but the unconscious world found me first.


End file.
